The Difference
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Milo lleva una relación a ratos satisfactoria con Saga, sin ocurrírsele la posibilidad de conseguir algo más que "suficiente"- KANON x MILO. terminado, yaoi
1. Trasnochado

Bueno ps ya hice un Saga/Camus y ahora les toca a estos dos, aunq esto realmente comienza como Saga/Milo, pero la cosa cambia un poquitín :P en fin, sopórtenme por favor

**Remsie,** si por azares del destino stas leyendo esto, te digo q fue tu fic fue lo q me animó a escribir de esta pareja, q ya de antemano me gustaba, pero gracias a ti me dieron ganas de escribir sobre este par, así q gracias!

PD.- Ahora sí, después de esto me tomo unas vacaciones.

**AH si ya saben, todo esto ocurre con todos vivitos y felices después de Hades...**

_::Lemon más adelante::_

* * *

[**The difference – 1]**

Era como una intensa explosión... una grata sensación de liberación, pero a la vez de complementación. Uno lo resumiría con la palabra "placer". Pero se escucha como muy poca cosa describirlo de tal manera.

Milo intentaba pensar entre el poco razonamiento que su cerebro se permitía en esos momentos, tratando de inventar nuevas palabras que pudieran expresar lo que Saga le estaba haciendo sentir. Géminis, quien había sido su pareja por algún tiempo ya, no tenía recato en disponer de su cuerpo para torturarlo dulcemente con sus atenciones. Y Milo no era participante pasivo en el asunto; siempre se aseguraba de devolver a su compañero los favores regalados.

Y a la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaban inundados por una fantástica sensación de extasíe, que los mantendría de buen humor hasta que la noche llegara y les avisara que era tiempo de comenzar el ciclo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, para el momento en que el par de amantes abría los ojos, y mucho antes de que el sol les iluminara molestamente el rostro, ya se podía apreciar una silueta recorriendo la tercera casa del zodiaco, rememorando los pasillos que mejor que nadie conocía. Resignándose así a sus pocas horas de sueño.

Porque con el escándalo que su hermano mayor y su novio armaban cada noche en el cuarto del primero, era imposible para Kanon pegar el ojo. Estaba seguro que hasta Deathmask y Aldebarán podían escuchar la bulla que ese par se botaba. Mañana les preguntaría, quizás así le consolaría no saberse el único afectado por la situación.

Y es que cada noche, no pasaba una hora desde que se disponía a dormir, cuando la pareja comenzaba con su sonora interpretación de sugestivos ruidos desde el otro extremo del Templo. Sí, desde el otro extremo del templo, porque resulta que para empeorar el asunto, su querido hermano sufría de claustrofobia; así es, Saga el caballero dorado de Géminis sufría de pánico a los lugares encerrados, y tenía que dormir siempre con la puerta de su habitación abierta, y aunado al eco que provocaban los altos techos del templo, todo se escuchaba en aumento.

Decir que lo ponían incómodo era poco. Pues las vívidas imágenes que los explícitos ruidos traían a su creativa imaginación era demasiado para el menor de los gemelos, y siendo humano como claro es, a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo siendo víctima de ciertas inesperadas reacciones fisiológicas. No que fuera un pervertido, pero el pobre muchacho era de carne y hueso.

Y entonces para tratar de alejar esas inadecuadas ideas de su pura mente, Kanon había adoptado como costumbre caminar cual alma en pena por la casa de Géminis todas las madrugadas, ya fuera en sus alrededores o si el clima no lo permitía, en el interior, pero en los pasillos más alejados, hasta que la faena de los otros dos terminaba y al fin podía aunque sea echarse en la sala a dormir un rato.

Sin embargo, conciliar el sueño una vez que le había sido espantado, era casi siempre imposible, y sin mucho más que hacer se rendía en sus intentos y acostumbraba -tal como en esos momentos- vagar en la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar.

De la poca variedad de alimento que pudo encontrar, tomó un pan tostado al que sin muchas ganas le untó algo de mantequilla, haciendo nota mental de que tendría que bajar al pueblo a comprar víveres, a menos que quisiera seguir desayunando pan toda la semana. Se preparó un café bien cargado y se sentó a comer en total desánimo; si la cabeza no caía sobre la mesa era porque su aguada mano la sostenía con el codo recargado al lado de su plato.

—¡Buenos días!— saludó un muy alegre Milo al entrar a la cocina, como todas las mañanas, pues el joven caballero de Escorpión prácticamente se había mudado con los gemelos desde hacía varios meses.

A Kanon no le molestaba la constante presencia del muchacho, pues sorpresivamente se había logrado hacer muy buen amigo de su cuñado, quien resultaba la mayoría de las veces una mucho más agradable compañía que su reservado hermano. Desde su asiento en la mesa, Kanon observó cómo Milo se dirigía al refrigerador y se servía un vaso de leche.

—Buenos días...—contestó desganado, envidiando el ánimo con el que Milo se despertaba cada mañana, mientras él se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar así. No se atrevía a decirles que su poca discreción hacía partícipes de todos los vecinos de sus noches de pasión, pues ya se imaginaba lo rojo que se pondría al hablar de eso con ellos... le daría demasiada vergüenza hacerlo. Y para colmo, si intentaba por lo menos dormir en las tardes, Saga lo reprendía por flojo, reclamándole su exceso de pereza, cuando esas eran horas de entrenar o hacer algo de provecho y no de dormir cual león al medio día.

—Sabes, nunca creí que fueras del tipo que madrugan. Siempre que me levanto tú ya andas por aquí, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? — preguntó el chico menor al sentarse frente a Kanon, antes de dar un sorbo a su leche.

—Ehm... me... gusta salir a correr... sí, hago eso todas las mañanas— mintió.

—¿Vas a salir apenas? ¿Puedo ir contigo? Algo de ejercicio no me caería mal— preguntó Milo, mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba deshaciéndose de la somnolencia matinal.

—Sí, claro...— Kanon respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa y maldiciéndose en sus adentros, pues ahora tendría que salir a correr, y así, tan cansado como se encontraba, dudaba que pudiera siquiera bajar los escalones hasta Tauro.

—¡Pues vamos!— exclamó Milo al ponerse de pie, demostrando un entusiasmo y alegría que a Kanon le parecieron enfermizos, pero no era un misterio la razón de su buen humor.

Con terrible apatía, Kanon se levantó de la mesa, después de engullir de un solo bocado el resto de su pan y tragarse el último sorbo de café descuidadamente, provocando que chorreara un poco de su boca. Se limpió con su mano y salió detrás de Milo que ya estaba en la entrada del Templo respirando profundamente y sonriendo al sol que apenas salía en el lejano horizonte.

—¿Listo?— preguntó Milo, quien sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a correr hacia los bosques del Santuario.

Tras un profundo y resignado suspiro, Kanon lo siguió, trotando a moderada velocidad. Varios minutos después, cuando ya Milo se veía rodeado por el fresco verdor de los árboles, se detuvo un instante para girar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que Kanon lo seguía... muy atrás. Levantó una ceja ante esto y continuó observándolo.

Cuando el gemelo se aproximó y notó que el chico menor lo esperaba, se detuvo a recargarse sobre el tronco de un árbol para darse unos segundos y recuperar su agitada respiración. Milo lo veía a unos metros, sonriendo ante su poco aguante, mientras Kanon trataba inútilmente de recuperarse pronto y detener la embarazosa escena de la que estaba siendo protagonista.

—¿Qué sucede Kanon, ya te alcanzaron los años?— se burló Milo, suprimiendo una carcajada, y dudando por primera vez que Kanon realmente acostumbrara a correr todas las mañanas, pues su mala condición evidenciaba todo menos eso.

Kanon cerró los ojos al escuchar el comentario de Milo, que de verdad hería su orgullo, pues era más que cierto que después de la batalla de Hades había irresponsablemente descuidado su entrenamiento físico, y ahora, se veía con dificultad para alcanzar al jovenzuelo burlón que aún lo esperaba a cierta distancia cruzando sus brazos. Además de que no hacía falta que le recordaran que era viejo, o al menos así se sentía él, comparándose con la mayoría de sus compañeros que apenas pasaban los veinte años, mientras él ya pisaba cercano a los temidos treinta.

—¡Vamos abuelito, a ver si me alcanzas!— retó el menor, echándose a correr de nuevo.

Kanon se incorporó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por seguirlo, lo cual para su sorpresa no fue tan difícil, pues Milo se había confiado y corría a una velocidad fácilmente alcanzable para el que lo seguía detrás, y que pronto lo pasaba, dejando al otro pasmado por la sorpresa y por su descuido. Pero Milo no iba dejar que Kanon ganara la carrera de indefinida meta, así que aumentando su velocidad, no tuvo problemas para alcanzar al otro al llegar a un pequeño claro del bosque.

La persecución terminó cuando Milo se abalanzó de una gran zancada y abrazó a Kanon por detrás tirándolo al pasto. El gemelo, a la par que intentaba tranquilizar sus apresuradas inhalaciones, se acomodó dándose vuelta y extendiendo sus brazos sobre el pasto, de manera que Milo quedó sentado sobre él con sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura. Las carcajadas de ambos se disiparon hasta que sólo una silenciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros.

Permanecieron viéndose fijamente por varios segundos en silencio, en lo que a alguno se le ocurría algo mejor que hacer, lo que fue el caso de Milo, quien por producto de su curiosidad, alcanzó su mano hacia ese rostro que le intrigaba de sobremanera y que le recordaba tanto al del hombre con quien compartía sus noches. Sin ser realmente consciente de ello, comenzó a recorrer con la yema de su dedo índice el lado derecho del rostro de Kanon, desde su frente hasta bajar por su mejilla y llegar al delicado mentón.

—¿Qué haces?— inquirió Kanon, riendo nerviosamente.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan parecidos?— preguntó Milo, aún abstraído en su tarea.

—¿Somos gemelos, recuerdas?— señaló, sabiendo de antemano que el chico que se sentaba sobre él, hablaba de Saga.

—Lo sé, pero... es extraño...

Milo notó que las mejillas de Kanon se coloreaban de un cálido tono rojizo. Lo había puesto incómodo sin duda. Milo sonrió y se le quitó de encima, poniéndose de pie a su lado. Pero no tardó en tocar de nuevo el suelo cuando cayó sentado sobre el pasto, gracias a que Kanon había jalado sus piernas al momento en que se ponía de pie, y ahora aquél se alejaba trotando a unos metros, tentándolo para volver a reiniciar la interrumpida persecución.

—¿Ahora quién es el viejo? ¿No te habrás fracturado la cadera, Milo?— gritó Kanon, tras haber adelantado una buena distancia del lugar, mientras Milo lo veía sorprendido desde su sitio en el suelo. Cuando finalmente el escorpión mostró reacción, advirtió antes de ponerse de pie:

—¡Verás cuando te atrape!

Reanudaron la pausada carrera. Kanon llevó la delantera en esa ocasión, y volteaba de vez en cuando para ver a Milo pisarle los talones. Hubieran seguido con la huida sin sentido si no fuera porque el mayor de ellos se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta hacia que parte del Santuario lo había guiado su subconsciente.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Milo, deteniéndose a su lado, mostrando curiosidad hacia aquella extraña cárcel entre las rocas más bajas del risco de Cabo Sunión.

—Nada. Regresemos— ordenó Kanon, recuperando su desde hace rato perdida seriedad. Se dispuso a dar inmediatamente la vuelta y alejarse de aquél lugar que sólo le traía malos recuerdos…

—¿Como que nada? Eso debe estar ahí por alguna razón...

—Se dice que en los tiempos mitológicos Athena encerraba a los prisioneros de guerra ahí, ¿contento? Vamos ya, Saga ha de querer saber dónde andas.

—Athena no haría cosa tan cruel... imagínate si la marea sube; cualquiera ahí moriría ahogado...

Kanon realmente no deseaba tener que explicarle a Milo lo correcto que estaba en sus suposiciones. Nadie más que, obviamente su hermano, y por supuesto Athena, sabía sobre los terribles días que tuvo que pasar ahí. Todos conocían su pasado como traidor, pero nunca hubo -ni quiso encontrar- la oportunidad de contar a alguien sobre su experiencia en ese maldito lugar.

—Milo, es hora de regresar.

—No, espera, hay que ir a ver...

—¿Qué!¿Qué demonios quieres ir a ver ahí?

Milo ignoró la renuencia de Kanon hacia el misterioso sitio y comenzó a caminar por la rocosa orilla, con cuidado de no caer al azaroso océano. Kanon lo observaba impávido, sin saber si debía seguirlo o permanecer ahí. Decidió hacer lo primero, y no se arrepentiría de haber elegido esa opción al ser testigo de cómo Milo resbalaba gracias a la mojada superficie sobre la cual precariamente caminaban. Kanon alcanzó a sujetarlo justo antes de que cayera al mar, que en un intento de ahuyentarlos, arrojó una furiosa ola que chocó contra la enorme pared de roca y los empapó por completo. No hubo que insistirle más a Milo para que regresaran.

Sin embargo, durante todo el camino, el muchacho más joven se preguntaría por qué el chico que caminaba delante de él no se dignaba ni siquiera a voltear a verlo... Milo no entendía qué había puesto a Kanon tan a la defensiva al llegar a ese lugar, y por qué estaba tan enfadado de que él hubiera insistido ir. Fue una estúpida idea, pero aun así, su reacción le intrigaba.

Al llegar a la tercera casa, una imponente figura los esperaba con una no muy agradable expresión en su rostro. Kanon se encogió de hombros al notar el evidente malhumor de Saga, mientras Milo se adelantó a saludarlo con un beso, que el otro respondió sin ganas para después alejarlo y fijar su penetrante mirada, primero en uno y luego en otro.

—¿Dónde se metieron, y por qué regresan así?— preguntó, haciendo hincapié en sus húmedas vestimentas.

—Fuimos a Cabo Sunión...— fue la breve explicación de Kanon, que sin embargo resultó suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de Saga, quien al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano no pudo ocultar la tribulación que ocasionó que sus ojos se abrieran en exceso. Milo lo notó, y comenzó a pensar que la cárcel esa tenía algo muy misterioso que ver con los gemelos, mas ninguno aparentaba tener intenciones de profundizar en el asunto. Lo cual era evidente al ser testigo de cómo Saga simplemente daba la vuelta y se alejaba bajando los escalones hacia la segunda casa, sin olvidar antes darles una última instrucción...

—Vayan a cambiarse, ya están atrasados para los entrenamientos.

**[…]**


	2. Secretos

******Gracias Nebyura, Anfitrite y Remsie x los reviews! Me alegra q les guste, y claro q puedes imprimirlo Anfitrite n.n**

* * *

**[The difference - 2]**

El sol, que acababa de salir hacía poco rato, brillaba de manera alegre e intensa, asegurándose de que nadie ignorara su presencia, tanto así que incluso fue groseramente maldecido por los aprendices que se ejercitaban en el área de entrenamiento, y que sufrían bajo los inclementes rayos dorados que se esparcían por toda la región.

Todos en el mencionado lugar se encontraban siendo dirigidos y supervisados por el caballero de Géminis, y así, mientras Saga daba órdenes por doquier a los presentes en el Coliseo, solos en el gran Templo de Géminis, dos recién bañados muchachos habían desde hace unos minutos establecido una manera poco habitual de comunicarse, aprovechando el resonante eco que el enorme lugar les proveía a sus palabras...

—¿CREES QUE SAGA SE ENOJE SI TOMO SU ROPA?— gritó Milo desde la habitación del mencionado.

—¡NO LO SÉ, TÚ LO CONOCES MEJOR QUE YO!— respondió Kanon desde su propia habitación.

—¡MEJOR NO ME ARRIESGO, A VECES PUEDE SER IMPREDECIBLE!— concluyó Milo, mas esta vez ninguna voz respondió desde el extremo del pasillo; en lugar de eso, la voz se escuchó unos segundos después mucho más cerca de lo que él esperaba, y fue incapaz de evitar dar un pequeño salto al oír a Kanon hablarle desde la puerta a sus espaldas. Más sorpresa aun, porque Milo estaba cubierto por absolutamente nada de ropa, ya que después de su rápida ducha se entretuvo en la tarea que había estado haciendo hasta hace unos segundos, es decir, buscar algo para ponerse.

—Ten—dijo el mayor, desviando su vista al suelo, increíblemente hablando sin tartamudear, pues definitivamente no había esperado encontrarse a Milo desnudo. De esa manera le arrojó una mudada de ropa que escogió de su armario, y que el otro atrapó en el aire sin mucho problema.

El gemelo tragó saliva con dificultad y le dio la espalda al muchacho carente de vestimenta, para salir del cuarto y regresar por donde había venido. Milo se apresuró a vestirse e imitó a Kanon en cuanto a no darle importancia al asunto. Aunque aquél ahora se encontrara en su habitación preguntándose, al verse en el espejo, cómo podía ser que con lo pálido que había quedado de la impresión, sus mejillas aun así tuvieran la fuerza para ponerse tan increíblemente rojas. Sacudiendo la húmeda cabeza y ocasionando que sus cabellos salpicaran agua a la cercana pared, trató de olvidarse de la imagen que sus ojos atestiguaron hace sólo un minuto, y pasó a sentarse a la cama para llevar a cabo la tarea de ajustarse los zapatos.

—¡Te veo en el coliseo!— gritó Milo al pasar corriendo por el pasillo hacia las afueras del templo, ya decentemente vestido. Kanon ni siquiera se molestó en responder, pues el otro que se adelantó bajando los escalones, sin esperar contestación.

Así que sin prisas, Kanon salió de la tercera casa y comenzó a bajar tomándose su tiempo. Pensó, sin poder evitarlo, en la desagradable sensación que tan sólo ver esa prisión le provocó más temprano.

Milo se había mostrado muy intrigado con aquella cárcel y su inusual localización, y Kanon tan sólo deseaba, sin muchas esperanzas, que el indiscreto escorpión no fuera andar de inquisitivo sobre el asunto, pues él no pensaba explicarle nada más que lo que ya le había dicho. Aún peor sería si se le ocurría ir a indagar con Saga. Dudaba que su hermano le contara a Milo lo que tal sitio significaba para ambos, pues después de sus mutuas disculpas decidieron olvidarse de aquel y muchos otros asuntos. Quizás se estaba preocupando más de lo necesario... quizás debería concentrarse en llegar pronto al coliseo si no quería otra reprimenda de parte de Saga.

Mientras tanto, en el mencionado lugar, y aprovechando que Saga había dejado el sitio sin supervisión por atender a un llamado de Shion, un pequeño grupo que supuestamente había quedado encargado de vigilar a los aprendices, se reunía bajo la sombra de un árbol que era muy apreciado por todos durante la cálida mañana.

—¿Así que Shion llamó a Saga?— preguntó Milo, confirmando lo que recién le habían informado sus compañeros, pues cuando él llegó, ya el otro se había ido.

—Sí, ya vez que últimamente lo ha tomado de asistente— dijo Shura, que se encontraba sentado al pie del árbol al lado de Afrodita, mientras Aioria, sentado en una roca cercana, complementaba el comentario:

—Así como Athena ha agarrado a Kanon de sirviente.

Varias risas se escucharon provenientes de los pocos caballeros ahí reunidos, que aparte de los mencionados incluían a Deathmask y Aldebarán. Todos menos Milo reían ante la atinada observación. No era raro que fastidiaran a Kanon con el extraño apegamiento que Athena mostraba hacia él, y al decir eso uno se refiere a la costumbre que la jovencita había tomado de utilizarlo como mandadero. Pero Milo no sentía muchas ganas de reír, en todo caso, tuvo el breve impulso de decir algo en defensa del ausente atacado, pero otro de los "graciosos" comentarios de Aioria robó su atención.

—Deja de pensar en Saga, ¿cuándo me vienes a visitar a mi templo? — habló el caballero de Leo al ponerse de pie y acercarse a Milo para intentar rodear su espalda con un brazo. El de cabellera azul lo esquivó sin dejarse provocar.

—Cuando los gatos vuelen.

De nuevo, risas se escucharon ante los intercambios de esos dos. Aunque a Milo ya no le parecían nada entretenidos. Aioria era su amigo como todos, pero últimamente se había vuelto demasiado fastidioso con sus coqueteos, que iban en aumento en cuanto a pérdida de discreción se trataba. El resto de los chicos sólo disfrutaba viéndolos discutir.

—Ten cuidado Aioria, podrías acabar en otra dimensión — dijo Shura en un tono divertido, codeando al caballero de Leo.

—Y te irías hecho una coladera por mis agujas escarlatas—concluyó Milo, dirigiendo sus intensos ojos turquesa al muchacho que sonreía fanfarronamente enfrente de él.

—Ya, ¿desde cuándo tan fiel? Cuando andabas con Afrodita no te portabas tan bien. Soy fiable testigo.

Ante el comentario, el mencionado caballero de Piscis se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y se alejó de ahí sin más. Milo pensó que ya había sido más que suficiente, así que adelantándose unos pasos, tomó a Aioria bruscamente de su camisa y lo miró amenazante...

—Mira, Aioria me estás colmando la poca paciencia que tengo, así que ya déjate de tonterías.

El aludido rió, sin dejarse intimidar, antes de perder la vista en un punto lejano, detrás de Milo, allá hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban a la explanada del coliseo.

—Hablando del rey de Roma, ahí viene tu Géminis—Aioria señaló a la lejanía con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Milo lo dejó ir y giró para buscar a Saga, pero aquél que se acercaba sin prisas, y que reconoció instantáneamente, no se trataba del esperado muchacho. Milo volteó una vez más hacia Aioria, quien tomó el lugar en el suelo que Afrodita había dejado libre, al lado de Shura.

—Ése es Kanon, tarado.

—Para mí lucen iguales— dijo el dueño de la armadura de Leo encogiéndose de hombros sin darle gran importancia al asunto.

Milo decidió alejarse un rato del grupo de cabezas huecas y fue a alcanzar al menor de los gemelos hasta las escaleras del coliseo, donde había tomado asiento y contemplaba a los aprendices entrenar. Como siempre, alejándose del resto del grupo.

—Debería de imitarte y no juntarme tanto con aquellos idiotas— dijo Milo al momento de sentarse al lado de Kanon, quien sólo sonrió levemente a su comentario.

—¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó el escorpión, al notar que el muchacho mayor andaba algo extraño, ensimismado pensando en sólo Athena sabría qué cosas, sin prestarle a él mucha atención, sólo contemplando a un par de aprendices que luchaban unos metros abajo.

—¿Qué?...— respondió el gemelo distraídamente, pues aún su mente divagaba recordando sus días encarcelado en Cabo Sunión, y por alguna razón totalmente desconocida para él, no podía sacarse el asunto de su cabeza; no ahora que después de permanecer encerrado tanto tiempo en su memoria, había resurgido de manera tan inesperada.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Kanon alcanzó su mano hasta su pecho, y rascó abstraídamente un lugar en especial de su piel, que su ropa cubría. Milo sabía bien que en ese sitio Kanon debía portar una de las cicatrices que la aguja escarlata le dejó cuando se enfrentaron durante la guerra contra Hades. Si a aquello se le pudo llamar enfrentamiento, pues fue un ataque de una sola vía.

—¿Te duelen?

Kanon volteó a ver a Milo, sin haber comprendido su pregunta, hasta que el muchacho señaló con su vista hacia la mano que todavía cubría su pecho. Entonces el gemelo comprendió a lo que se refería.

—Ah, no... no duelen. A veces siento una extraña molestia, eso es todo. Por cierto... ¿algún día me explicarás cual era la razón para perforarme de tal manera, Milo?

—Heh… No esperabas que confiara en ti así nada más, ¿o sí?

—No, pero confías en Athena ¿cierto? Lo lógico era que aceptaras su decisión. Además, seguro sentiste en mi cosmos que yo era distinto...

—Lo sé. Bueno, la verdad... tenía ganas de agujerear a alguien. Como calentamiento antes de la batalla, tú entiendes—bromeó rascándose la cabeza.

—Me las cobraré algún día, escorpión— advirtió Kanon, sin poder suprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal si lo intentas ahora?— retó el menor.

—¿Qué?

—Anda, ¿o te quedaste cansado de correr?

—Tú lo pediste— respondió Kanon, aceptando el reto, aunque en realidad sólo lo hacía para no parecer un cobarde, pues aunque la ducha que tomó hace rato lo había animado un poco, aún se sentía demasiado cansado, y sabía que el resultado final de esa batalla sería su inevitable y seguramente vergonzosa derrota.

Ya se ponían ambos de pie para iniciar el amistoso enfrentamiento, cuando un joven guardia los interrumpió para dar el recado a Kanon de que la señorita Saori lo solicitaba para un mandato. El ex-Marina suspiró aliviado al verse librado tan oportunamente de la batalla por el guardia, y encogiendo los hombros a la par que dirigía una mirada resignada a Milo, dio vuelta para dirigirse al templo de Athena.

El entusiasmo que la posibilidad de una pelea le había traído a Milo, se esfumó junto la figura lejana que ahora era Kanon subiendo los escalones del coliseo, así que el caballero de la octava casa se dejó caer sentado donde previamente había tomado lugar, y simplemente, esperó.

¿A qué?, no sabía, pero prefería aburrirse ahí solo a regresar con sus compañeros que seguían reunidos bajo aquel árbol, ahora molestando a un joven aprendiz. Era en momentos como ése cuando extrañaba a su mejor amigo Camus, que aunque solía reprenderlo por cualquier tontería que hiciera, siempre estaba ahí para hablar si lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, el idiota del Acuario no se encontraba en el Santuario, y ya que Kanon -quien entonces se podría considerar su mejor amigo- estaba ocupado, a Milo no le quedaban muchas más opciones, ya que regresar a seguir escuchando las estupideces de Aioria no era una.

Entonces al joven escorpión se le ocurrió ir en busca de Mu, que no era gran conversador, pero quizás por lo menos se entretendría observándolo mientras reparaba alguna armadura. Con esa nueva idea en mente, Milo salió del coliseo y se dirigió al templo de Aries, mas al sentir un conocido cosmos volteó a averiguar de quién se trataba. Era apenas visible, pero allá en los escalones superiores al primer templo, se encontraba Saga, quien se cruzó con Kanon en el camino y le dio una rápida indicación. Un par de segundos después ambos retomaron sus respectivas y contrarias trayectorias.

Milo entró a la casa de Aries y enseguida se encontró con Kiki, quien le informó que su maestro estaba en el taller, en una parte privada del templo. Antes de disponerse a irrumpir en la privacidad del muchacho de cabellos lavanda, Milo esperó a que Saga cruzara por Aries, para preguntar a dónde iba tan apresurado, además de que aún tenía en mente hablar con él sobre el misterioso Cabo Sunión; si alguien sabía lo que ese lugar ocultaba, ése debía ser Saga.

—Hey, ¿ya ni saludas?

Saga no había notado la presencia del joven en el templo de Aries, pues iba bastante ofuscado por todas las responsabilidades que Shion había depositado en él. Prácticamente lo había puesto al pendiente de todo el Santuario, y aunque apreciaba el gesto de confianza, el orgulloso portador de la armadura de Géminis ansiaba por un pequeño respiro.

—Ah...hola, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Milo se acercó, y colgándose al cuello de Saga, atrajo a éste para un beso que el mayor respondió agradecido, pues algo así era lo que precisamente necesitaba para relajarse un poco.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a reunir a todos los guardias para reorganizar los puntos de vigilancia. Shion siente que algunas zonas están muy descuidadas.

—Vaya...— dijo Milo fastidiado. Últimamente solo podía estar con Saga durante las noches, no que se quejara, pues aprovechaban las escasas horas bien, pero durante el día extrañaba su presencia.

—Trataré de no demorarme. Ya me tengo que ir.

—Adiós...

Saga siguió su camino y Milo fue en busca de Mu. Sin embargo, después de un par de horas en compañía del lemuriano, Milo descubriría que reparar armaduras no era tan entretenido después de todo, y decidiría regresar a Géminis para esperar ahí a Saga.

Así que al llegar a la mencionada casa, fue en busca de un libro que el gemelo le había recomendado –por no decir ordenado- leer. Se sentó en el piso de la entrada del templo para disfrutar del fresco viento vespertino, y utilizando una columna como apoyo, Milo comenzó su lectura. Minutos tan sólo pasaron para que ésta fuera interrumpida por Kanon, que llegó subiendo los últimos escalones, y por la cara que puso, evidentemente se extrañó de encontrar a Milo ahí, leyendo además de todo. El escorpión se adelantó a preguntar:

—¿Qué quería Athena esta vez?

—Me mandó al pueblo a que le comprara...toallas sanitarias— dijo Kanon apenas lo suficientemente audible. Las que sí se oyeron con intensidad fueron las inevitables carcajadas de Milo, quien, si no hubiera sido por la columna sobre la cual se recargaba, se habría ido de espaldas al suelo.

—Bueno, por lo menos aproveché a comprar algunas cosas para comer durante la próxima semana— dijo Kanon en un intento de hallarle un lado bueno a la situación.

En lo que Milo callaba sus risas, Kanon tomó asiento junto a él, y dejó la bolsa de víveres que cargaba a un lado en el suelo, para después mostrar interés por el libro que el otro sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Y tú, qué haces? ¿Leyendo? Esa es nueva...

—Saga…

—Mm... -dijo Kanon, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que Milo quería decir—¿Lo estás esperando también?

—Sí— respondió Milo, un segundo antes de pasar a la siguiente página de su libro.

—Yo igual. Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

—¿Por qué te regañará esta vez?

—Bah, no sé, yo me porto bien.

Milo levantó la ceja ante el comentario de Kanon, que ambos sabían carecía de toda seriedad, y con un par de sonrisas correspondidas dieron fin al corto diálogo, para que Milo regresara su atención a la lectura y Kanon mientras tanto se concentrara en...nada.

Más temprano, cuando Kanon subía para escuchar las órdenes de Athena y Saga bajaba para reunirse con los guardias, ambos gemelos se encontraron en el camino y Saga aprovechó la oportunidad para pedirle a Kanon que lo esperara esa noche para hablar con él.

Y eso pretendía estar haciendo el menor de los gemelos, pero los minutos pasaban y Saga no mostraba señales de aparecer por ninguna parte. Kanon llevó una mano a su boca para cubrir un bostezo. Un par de minutos después, repitió la acción. El silencio del momento, aunado a la arrulladora sensación de la ligera brisa que soplaba, y sobre todo, las incontables noches sin poder dormir, ocasionaron que Kanon se las viera difícil para mantener sus ojos abiertos. Sería tan sencillo cerrar los párpados y abandonarse a un pequeño rato de muy necesitado descanso. Sumamente sencillo...

Fue entonces cuando Milo sintió un repentino y ajeno peso sobre su hombro. Al girar la vista se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba. Sacudió un poco su hombro, pero Kanon no respondía. Se había quedado completamente dormido. Milo no podía culparlo; la tarde estaba tan aburrida... su lectura estaba tan aburrida... dormir sería una mejor forma de dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que Saga llegara. Y con ese último pensamiento consciente, Milo recargó su cabeza de lado sobre la de Kanon, y cerró sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos en un buen rato más.

Los dos muchachos permanecieron dormidos hasta que el sol se ocultó, y al imponerse la noche, el único testigo de la adorable escena fue el caballero de Géminis, que finalmente llegó a su templo y suspiró negando resignadamente con la cabeza al acercarse al par de dormilones.

Saga se inclinó y extendió su mano izquierda hasta el rostro de Milo, y la derecha hacia el de Kanon; apretó las dos respingadas narices entre sus dedos, y sólo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos segundos para que ambos despertaran luchando desesperadamente por aire. Los dos sorprendidos se levantaron inmediatamente, y al momento Saga ordenó:

—Milo, espérame en el cuarto. Déjame hablar a solas con Kanon.

Milo obedeció y dejó a los hermanos en la entrada del templo, para adelantarse a la habitación de Saga. Cuando el muchacho desapareció del rango auditivo, Saga confrontó a Kanon, quien recogía del suelo la bolsa donde guardaba las cosas que había comprado.

—¿Por qué lo llevaste ahí?

—Yo no lo llevé. Llegamos sin darnos cuenta.

—Si me pregunta... ¿qué quieres que le diga?

—Nada.

—¿Estás seguro? Quizás deberíamos contarle de una vez.

—No, Saga. Quiero olvidarme de eso para siempre. No necesito que Milo lo sepa.

—Bien. Buenas noches entonces.

—Buenas noches...

Los hermanos entraron al templo, y se dirigieron a distintos extremos del pasillo principal; Saga alcanzó a Milo en su habitación, donde el joven lo esperaba en su lugar sobre la cama. Saga se quitó la ropa y se acostó a su lado. Al instante Milo lo abrazó y recargándose sobre su pecho, le preguntó con indiscreto interés en sus brillantes ojos:

—Háblame sobre Cabo Sunión.

—No tengo ganas de hablar— fue la simple pero firme respuesta de Saga, al empujar a Milo para quedar encima de él, y asaltar a besos el cuello del joven, que sin más remedio se olvidó del tema.

Mientras tanto, en su propia habitación, un resignado muchacho comprobó que las buenas noches que su hermano le había deseado hacía sólo unos minutos, no se iban a cumplir...

—¡Argh! ¡No otra vez!— balbuceó Kanon en apenas entendibles palabras, que fueron sofocadas por la almohada con la que cubrió su cabeza para evitar escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la habitación de su gemelo.

**[…]**


	3. Confianza

_Gracias por sus reviews! Q gusto q esto no les parezca demasiado extraño XD_

* * *

**[The difference – 3]**

Resignación. Con gran resignación se levantaba Milo de la cama esa mañana. Se sentaba un momento en el borde del colchón en lo que su cerebro racional decidía encenderse. Volteaba para ver a Saga dormir a poca distancia. Gracioso, pensaba Milo, que el hombre mayor siempre fuera el último en despertar, mas si se daba la extraña ocasión que se levantara antes que él, lo reprendía por perezoso.

Milo suspiró antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a vestirse con la misma ropa que usó ayer: la ropa de Kanon. Debía regresársela, y no sería mala idea que tuviera algo de la suya propia aquí para cuando la necesitara. Pero Saga debía ser el que propusiera tal idea, pues tampoco quería invadir el lugar, o hacer que se sintiera presionado. Sin embargo, Milo sabía de antemano que su querido Géminis jamás insinuaría que se mudara al tercer templo oficialmente. A veces se preguntaba qué era lo que realmente Saga sentía por él. Parecía quererlo de verdad, pero en ocasiones actuaba indiferente y distante; que mucho más no se esperaba, pues era más que conocido el reservado carácter del dorado.

Milo decidió que era muy temprano para pensamientos de esa índole depresiva, así que una vez vestido, se dirigió a la cocina, donde predeciblemente se encontró con Kanon. Su cuñado, de nuevo, se había levantado temprano por una razón que a Milo intrigaba, pues estaba seguro que la excusa que le había puesto ayer era una vil mentira. El escorpión se acercó al refrigerador y se sirvió su acostumbrado vaso de leche, para después sentarse frente a Kanon, que ese día desayunaba un decente sándwich en gran contraste a su pan con mantequilla del día anterior. Milo decidió abordar el tema sin rodeos.

—Kanon, dime la verdad, ¿por qué siempre te encuentro despierto tan temprano? Tu condición física, como comprobé ayer, no es la de alguien que corra todas las mañanas, así que esa no es la razón. Tal vez no debería andar de metiche, pero realmente se me hace muy extraño verte despierto desde estas horas.

Durante el tiempo que Milo se tomó para formular su pregunta, Kanon había olvidado que tenía un bocado de sándwich en la boca y que había dejado de masticarlo.

—¿Kanon?

Kanon tragó el bocado sin masticar. Comenzó a toser. Se puso de pie. Se inclinó y tosió más. Volteó hacia Milo, quien miraba extrañado la escena, y jalándolo de la muñeca lo puso de pie para pararse de espaldas a él. Lo tomó de sus brazos y lo obligó a que lo abrazara por la cintura. El otro se resistió hasta que comprendió gracias al peligroso tono que la piel del rostro de Kanon estaba tomando, que su amigo se estaba asfixiando. Entonces, le realizó la maniobra de Heimlich, dándole un certero golpe justo debajo de la apófisis xifoides, y así, el atorado trozo de sándwich salió volando hasta el pasillo. Milo dejó ir a Kanon quien aún tosía recuperándose de su cercana experiencia con la muerte.

Milo le acercó un vaso de agua mientras Kanon tomaba asiento de nuevo, y alejaba el plato donde permanecía el medio sándwich que le faltó comer, observándolo con temor. Cuando la situación se tranquilizó y ya Milo había tomado asiento frente a él, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Y bien? No me respondiste.

—Sufro de insomnio, eso es todo— dijo Kanon, frotándose cansadamente los ojos y torciendo la boca completamente fastidiado del rumbo con el que este día había empezado.

Cuando Kanon retiró sus manos de sus ojos y volvió a verlo con esa mirada fatigada, Milo notó unas inapropiadas ojeras que adornaban inadecuadamente los párpados inferiores del muchacho mayor. Aunado al rubor que observaba en sus mejillas, producto de recordar la verdadera razón de sus desvelos, Milo pudo deducir que Kanon, de nuevo, mentía.

¿Pero por qué tendría que mentir por algo tan simple? ¿Cuál podría ser la razón verdadera? Tendría que ser algo importante si no se atrevía a confesarlo.

Repentinamente, Saga apareció en la entrada de la cocina; se veía enfadado. Milo notó que Kanon lo volteaba a ver aún más sonrojado. Algo extraño se traía el menor de los gemelos… ante su tímida reacción, Milo tuvo una idea.

—¿De quién es el asqueroso escupitajo que adorna mi pasillo?

Kanon se levantó y se dirigió a recoger su porquería, aprovechando así la oportunidad de evitar más interrogatorios de Milo, quien a su vez alcanzó a Saga mientras éste buscaba algo en la alacena. Lo abrazó por la espalda y se acercó para hablarle quedamente al oído.

—¿Tú crees que somos muy ruidosos?

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Saga, genuinamente intrigado por la extraña interrogante. Enseguida dio la vuelta para encarar a Milo.

—Tú sabes, en las noches, ¿crees que hacemos mucho escándalo?

—La verdad no me pongo a pensar en tal cosa durante _esos_ momentos.

—Mmh… creo que no lo dejamos dormir.

—¿Qué? ¿A quién?

—¡A Kanon!

—¿De verdad crees eso? Me siento halagado.

—Hablo en serio ¿No has visto sus ojeras? Dice que es por el insomnio, pero se nota que miente. Le diré que se quede en mi templo esta noche. Así podrá descansar.

—Como quieras— dijo Saga antes de separarse del abrazo de Milo para dirigirse a la salida—.Nos vemos luego.

—Adiós.

Milo fue a la habitación de Kanon y tocó un par de veces. Kanon suspiró profundamente antes de expulsar un débil "pasa". Milo entró y se sentó en la cama, pues el gemelo se encontraba dentro del baño lavándose los dientes. Desde su lugar, Milo habló.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… ¿tendremos Saga y yo algo que ver con el hecho de que no puedas dormir?

Por suerte, la suave pasta de dientes que ahora Kanon tragó de improvisto, no se atoró en su epiglotis.

—Uhm…

—Está bien, mira, ¿qué te parece si te quedas en mi templo a dormir?

Kanon no se atrevía a poner un pie fuera del baño. Por más ridículo que fuera, pero se sentía demasiado incómodo con la situación.

—Err…sí, está bien… gracias.

—De acuerdo, entonces ya está. Nos vemos luego, tengo que ir a Escorpio a cambiarme. Te paso tu ropa al rato.

Milo salió del templo con su característico entusiasmo, a la par que todo el Santuario comenzaba sus actividades del día. Cuando llegó a escorpión, decidió que sería un mal anfitrión si dejaba a Kanon quedarse en su increíblemente desordenado cuarto, así que se tomó la molestia de arrumbar en un clóset todos los triques que yacían tirados en su piso. Una vez hecho eso, se duchó y vistió, dejando apartada la ropa de Kanon para entregársela después.

Al momento que salía de su casa para bajar de nuevo al coliseo, se encontró a un pequeño grupo de muchachos que subían con exhausta apariencia los escalones, llegaban hasta él y de milagro no caían al piso inconscientes.

—¡Milo! Qué bueno que te encontramos… mi Maestro me pidió que te entregara esto, es una carta que me dio cuando fui a visitarlo— indicó un jadeante Hyoga al darle a Milo el sobre de papel.

—Gracias.

Antes de que abriera el sobre, una vocecita, perteneciente a Seiya, preguntó:

—¿No nos ofreces algo de tomar?, la subida fue cansada.

—Sí, claro, pasen.

Milo guió a los cinco caballeros de bronce hacia la cocina, sirviéndole a cada uno un vaso de agua.

—¿Y qué hacen ustedes en el Santuario?

—La señorita Saori nos invitó para la cena del viernes—explicó Shun con su dulce modulación de voz. Los otros asintieron confirmando lo dicho.

Las cenas semanales de los viernes se habían vuelto una costumbre ya, y no era sorpresa que de vez en cuando Athena llamara a sus siempre fieles servidores de bronce para que asistieran al mencionado evento.

Milo dejó a los chicos de bronce descansar un momento en su templo antes de que continuaran su camino hasta la cámara del Patriarca; mientras ellos exploraban su cocina, él se sentó en la sala a leer la carta de Camus.

Eran pocos renglones, lo cual no le extrañaba. Preguntaba cómo estaba, qué tal iban las cosas en el Santuario, cómo iba su relación con Saga, si Aioria seguía de fastidioso, y hablaba un poco sobre cómo lo estaba pasando él en Siberia. Lo de siempre.

Camus nunca pedía contestación a sus cartas, pero Milo siempre le escribía algo aunque fuera para recordarle que en Grecia tenía un amigo que lo extrañaba y lo maldecía por esa loca fijación suya de tener alumnos. Y de insistir en entrenarlos en Siberia además de todo.

Milo suspiró. Por lo menos Camus prometía en su posdata visitar pronto. Eso sería bueno. El caballero de escorpión dobló la hoja y la guardó de nuevo en el sobre, el cual colocó después sobre la mesa de su sala. Se recostó en el sillón y dejó su mente vagar un rato, pues no pensaba irse y dejar a los muchachos de bronce sin supervisión en su casa; sólo Atena sabría de lo que esos eran capaces.

Mientras Milo dejaba a sus pensamientos correr en libertad por su cabeza, había una idea que todavía carcomía su curiosidad: Cabo Sunión. Quizás era necio de su parte, pero en verdad se sentía intrigado por lo que ese sitio pudiera significar, y ansiaba conocer la razón que orillaba a los gemelos a evitar el tema con tanto afán.

—¿En qué piensas, Milo?— preguntó Shiryu una vez que el quinteto regresó a la sala.

—¿Conocen cabo Sunión?— Milo no esperaba una respuesta positiva de su parte, pues si él mismo -que había vivido en el Santuario toda su vida- apenas se enteraba del mencionado lugar, estos chicos no tendrían por qué conocerlo.

—No, nunca lo había oído.— Fue la respuesta de Seiya, que el resto imitó negando con la cabeza.

—Yo sí— la grave voz de Ikki, que se escuchaba por primera vez desde que el grupo llegó al templo, robó la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué sabes de ese sitio?—inquirió Milo.

—Pregúntale a los gemelos, ellos lo conocen bien.

En ese momento, y sin preocuparse sobre el desconcierto que causaría al grupo de jóvenes, Milo jaló a Ikki de la muñeca y lo llevó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de inmediato. El fénix se soltó y refunfuñó algún insulto que Milo dejó pasar.

—¿Cómo sabes que ellos conocen ese lugar?

—Ya te dije, pregúntale a ellos.

—Lo intenté pero se niegan a hablar del asunto.

Ikki pausó un momento antes de decir algo, sólo por ver la graciosa cara del curioso escorpión.

—Bien, pues… durante la batalla contra Poseidón, vi los recuerdos de Kanon con el ken de la ilusión... cuando tentó a Saga con la idea de matar a Athena y apoderarse del Santuario, su hermano lo encerró ahí.

—¿Qué! Pero… ¿cómo pudo salir de ahí? ¿Cómo sobrevivió?...

—Te había imaginado más listo. Athena lo salvó, obviamente. Y al encontrar el tridente de Poseidón fue llevado al santuario marino. Pensé que ya sabrías todo eso.

—No… no lo sabía…

Milo se quedó abstraído meditando en lo que Ikki le acababa de revelar… ya le quedaba claro por qué Kanon mostraba tanta renuencia hacia la prisión, y por qué Saga evitó hablar sobre el asunto la noche anterior.

¿Cuántos secretos más ocultarían los gemelos? ¿Y por qué no habían dicho a nadie sobre eso? Lo que más le sorprendía a Milo, era que Kanon hubiera sido capaz de perdonar a Saga por tal cosa. Después de todo, cuando lo encerró, aún no estaba poseído por Ares… aún era Saga, encarcelando a su propio hermano y destinándolo a una segura muerte, que sólo gracias a Atena no llegó. Kanon no era un angelito en aquellos tiempos, pero de todas formas, Saga tuvo que haber tenido mucha sangre fría para decidir castigarlo de tal manera…

Al notar lo absorto que Milo había quedado, totalmente ido mientras contemplaba con ojos perdidos las losetas del suelo, Ikki dio vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero se vio súbitamente impedido de hacer tal cosa por la mano de Milo, que de nuevo se atrevió a jalarlo del brazo.

—Ikki, no le hables de esto a nadie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si él no lo ha contado debe tener sus razones. Si me entero que andas de boca suelta…

Milo escuchó sus propias palabras, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber insistido tanto con el tema.

—A mí no me amenaces escorpión. Además, para lo que me importan tú y tus amiguitos. Créeme que tengo cosas más valiosas que hacer con mi tiempo.

Con esa sólida afirmación, Ikki dejó a Milo sólo en su habitación, para ir a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros. El caballero de la octava casa ya no salió a despedirse. Tan sólo esperó que sus invitados se fueran para después salir.

Se detuvo en casa de Aioria un rato, donde acostumbraban a reunirse todos, para intentar pasar un tiempo en amena compañía de sus amigos. Éstos, al notar el extraño y ensimismado comportamiento de Milo, no lo molestaron con las tonterías de siempre y se limitaron a jugar cartas mientras aquél pretendía observarlos desde su lugar en un sillón. De esa manera, la tarde pasó rápido, y cuando se despidieron del caballero de Leo para cada quien seguir su camino, a Milo sólo se le ocurrió ir al sitio que había ocasionado todo el tumulto en su cabeza.

En esa zona riscosa del Santuario el viento soplaba salvaje gracias a la frescura que trae la noche. Milo se sentó entre las rocas y contempló a lo lejos y más abajo, la prisión de Cabo Sunión. A esas horas se apreciaba completamente sobrepasada por el nivel del agua, apenas si era visible…

¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado Kanon ahí? Milo estaba seguro de que él no aguantaría ni un día. Tan sólo se podía imaginar la angustia que debía causar el estar encerrado en ese lugar…

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel ante la imagen de sí mismo luchando por su vida entre aquella oscuridad inundada. Ante la imagen de Kanon, luchando por su vida…

Tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que preguntarle… no sabía con certeza qué… "¿cuéntame sobre tu experiencia ahí?" Tampoco quería que se enfadara con él, pero esto era algo demasiado importante como para pretender que nunca había pasado.

Podría hablar con Saga también, sin embargo, era más seguro que Kanon no lo ignorara… además de que él fue quien vivió por Athena sabrá cuánto tiempo en aquel sitio al cual Milo no le encontraba razón noble de existir.

El apesadumbrado muchacho retomó el regreso a las doce casas a través del bosque. Caminó lento hasta que llegó a Géminis. Por la tranquilidad del cosmos de Saga, dedujo que estaba dormido. Eso era conveniente porque no tenía ganas de enfrentarlo, no hasta que hablara con Kanon.

Por la ausencia del cosmos del aludido, era obvio que no estaba en el lugar. Debía encontrarse en el templo de Escorpión entonces. Milo suprimió la tentación de ir en ese instante y hablar con él. Era muy de noche y el pobre necesitaba dormir. Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para cualquier cosa que planeara hacer.

Mientras tanto dormiría en la sala de la tercera casa, y al amanecer lo primero que haría, antes siquiera de esperar a que Saga despertara, y apenas cuando el sol luchaba contra la oscuridad que se disipaba, sería subir al octavo templo.

Al llegar, unos ruidos afligidos y un cosmos en desconsuelo lo guiaron a su propia habitación. Allí encontró a Kanon, que azotaba su cabeza de un lado a otro contra su almohada. Notó su rostro inundado en sudor, su ceño fruncido y sus labios murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Milo decidió despertarlo.

—Kanon…

Las pesadillas… las había olvidado por completo. Tantas noches sin dormir, y ya que por fin conciliaba el sueño… regresaban de nuevo.

Mientras Kanon dormía, imágenes terribles lo torturaban en su inconsciencia, y lo peor de todo era que no se trataban de escenas imaginadas por su subconsciente. Lo peor de todo era que se trataban de recuerdos, de sucesos que ya había vivido y que se sentían como si fueran reales de nuevo. El pánico, el terror, la desesperación… la incertidumbre al no saber cuánto tiempo soportarían sus adoloridos músculos, cuándo se rendirían sus brazos y piernas en su esfuerzo por mantenerlo a flote… cuál sería el día en que la marea subiría un solo centímetro más de lo acostumbrado y se lo tragaría el océano, sucumbiendo así a una eterna oscuridad.

—¡Kanon!

Luz. Dificultad para conseguir aire... ¿se estaba ahogando? No... se encontraba bien. O tal vez no; un rostro preocupado lo miraba. Le parecía familiar…

Milo, claro… ¿qué hacía Milo ahí? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado con el enfurecido mar contra el cual luchaba?

—¿Una pesadilla?— preguntó el menor.

Sí, eso debió ser. Kanon asintió.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Kanon observó a Milo sentarse en el borde de la cama, y reparó en la inusual seriedad con que lo miraba.

—Ayer hablé con Ikki. No te enfades, pero es que, tenía que saberlo…— Kanon no necesitó más elaboración para saber de qué estaba hablando Milo.

Cierto… el fénix había visto en sus recuerdos aquella vez; era de los pocos que sabían. Y ahora al parecer, Milo también.

—¿Por qué nunca nos contaron? Es decir, sabíamos que tú habías adquirido control sobre Poseidón de alguna manera, pero nunca supimos cómo fue que llegaste al santuario del mar en primer lugar.

—Nunca nadie me lo preguntó.

—Yo te lo estoy preguntando ahora. Quisiera escuchar tu versión, no sólo la de Ikki.

Milo se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, echó un vistazo a través del vidrio para después recargarse en la pared y cruzar sus brazos, mirándolo a manera de reto.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Milo.

—Quizás hablar te ayudaría a deshacerte de las pesadillas.

Las cejas de Kanon se unieron sobre su nariz. Milo estaba llegando a su límite. No tenía derecho de pedirle que reviviera esos terribles días. ¿Qué ganaría el escorpión con eso?

—Saga también tiene pesadillas… a veces. Pero nunca habla de ellas.

¿Ahora lo comparaba con su hermano? ¿Lo desafiaba a que él fuera distinto y tuviera el valor de hablar sobre el asunto?

—Olvídalo, Milo.

Ante la resolución de Kanon, el joven guardián de la octava casa no insistió. Parpadeó en incredulidad y miró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—Milo… no le hables de esto a Saga. Él ya se siente bastante culpable de por sí…por favor.

Kanon recibió una dura mirada como respuesta. Evidentemente Milo se sentía ofendido de no ser digno de conocer la verdad de sus propios labios.

—Si eso quieres…

Milo dio la vuelta con intención de salir de ahí, pero antes de pisar fuera de la habitación, le dijo a Kanon, que permanecía sobre la cama, a sus espaldas:

—Espero que algún día confíes en mí lo suficiente como para hablar de eso…

**[…]**


	4. Confusión

mil gracias por sus reviews! me anima mucho q les está gustando la historia! :)

* * *

**[The difference -4]**

Saori Kido, la muchachita reconocida como la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, paseaba por los bosques del Santuario en busca de algo de distracción, pues estar todo el día encerrada en su cámara personal no era muy agradable. Por lo menos en la noche se reuniría en compañía de todos sus caballeros para la pequeña fiesta que organizaban semanalmente. Y algo que la alegraba de particular manera, era que los caballeros de bronce estarían ahí. Así como en esos momentos, la acompañaban en su paseo, divirtiéndola con sus pláticas y una que otra tontería de alguno de ellos.

Mas no sólo era escoltada por los cinco fieles muchachos, sino que contaba con la protección de uno de los guardianes de la casa de Géminis. Kanon, seguía y vigilaba todos sus pasos. Saori se sentía agradecida y halagada de la innecesaria atención que el muchacho le prestaba.

Lo que la Diosa no sabía era que el gemelo sólo la acompañaba por una necesidad vital de distraerse, pues su presencia era menos que requerida ahí, ya que Saori estaba segura en la compañía de los chicos de bronce. Sin embargo, Kanon esperaba que ocupándose en la inútil tarea de guardaespaldas el tiempo pasaría rápido y entretenido; al menos lo suficiente como para no tener que enfrentar a Milo, ni a su hermano Saga, en algún momento próximo.

Todavía no se sacaba de la cabeza la escena de esa mañana. Se sentía extrañamente culpable al haber decepcionado a Milo con su nula disposición a contarle sobre su pasado, pero él tenía que comprender... Hablar de eso no era fácil. Y menos cuando lo que más quería era olvidarlo por completo.

Además, ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a pensar que no confiaba en él? Era su mejor amigo en el Santuario, sino es que el único, pues mucha empatía por los otros no demostraba. Le había resultado más que difícil adaptarse al lugar. Y todavía venía e insinuaba que no le tenía suficiente confianza. En todo caso, Milo debería ser el que se sintiera culpable, no él. Él no había hecho nada malo. Simplemente pedía un poco de privacidad.

Kanon suspiró, sin enterarse de que alguien en otra parte del Santuario imitaba la resignada acción, y contaba con pensamientos que rondaban en la misma índole que los suyos.

—¡Milo! ¿Qué te pasa?, andas en las nubes desde ayer.

Al escuchar la voz de Shura, Milo volteó a ver a sus dos amigos que lo contemplaban divertidos. Esta vez, el típico grupo que se reunía para los entrenamientos en el coliseo había disminuido, y sólo se conformaba por los caballeros de Escorpión, Leo y Capricornio, quienes se sentaban en ese orden sobre las gradas del sitio.

—Aparte de distraído, estás tenso, necesitas una buena sesión de masaje— agregó Aioria, convenientemente acercándose a Milo y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Milo lo empujó a un lado hasta que chocó con Shura, quien le dio al mismo tiempo un codazo enviándolo un escalón abajo, donde cayó acostado y permaneció ahí en lo que se disipaban sus carcajadas.

—Algún día, escorpión, ¡algún día!

—Algún día, ¿qué?

La conocida voz trajo serios rostros a los presentes, y una apariencia de perrito a punto de ser castigado para Milo, quien sin necesidad de que se le ordenara se puso de pie y siguió a Saga bajando las gradas. Por la postura del hombre que caminaba unos pasos delante de él, Milo adivinaba acertadamente que Saga se encontraba molesto. Se había olvidado completamente de él esta mañana. Había salido del Templo sin ni siquiera darle los buenos días, y por lo que podía suponer, Saga se fue a la cama con la idea de que él no había llegado anoche. Tiempo de explicar tampoco había tenido, pues después de su encuentro con Kanon esa mañana, no volvió a pisar la casa de Géminis, sino que bajó directamente hasta ahí. Ahora, esos intensos ojos color jade volteaban a verlo con una pregunta.

—¿Te sucede algo?

—N-no... ¿por qué?

—Te desapareces todo el día de ayer, y hoy en la mañana nunca te vi. ¿Llegaste a dormir siquiera?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Simplemente no te quise despertar. Es sólo que... he andado con los muchachos y... ya sabes, el tiempo vuela cuando... juegas cartas...— Milo agachó la cabeza y se dio una bofetada mental por su sosa respuesta. Saga era mucho más listo que eso y sabría que mentía. Pero Kanon le pidió que no hablara con él sobre el tema que lo había mantenido verdaderamente ocupado estos días, y respetaría su petición.

La reacción de Saga, sin embargo, fue sólo la de dirigirle una de sus intimidantes miradas y darle la espalda para seguir con su camino.

—¿Saga?

—Te veré en la cena.

Milo llegó a la conclusión de que el enojo de Saga había pasado, o que al menos contra él ya no se las tomaría. Suspiró aliviado y cerró los ojos un momento, tan sólo para olvidarse de respirar un segundo después, cuando los abrió y vio a Kanon saliendo inesperadamente del bosque cercano. Ah sí... a Athena y los chicos de bronce también.

Milo tenía una disculpa pendiente con él. Ya que había tenido toda la mañana para meditarlo, se dio cuenta que no había actuado de manera correcta; se portó como no más que un caprichoso al pedirle a Kanon que extrajera dolorosos recuerdos de su mente para satisfacer su simple curiosidad.

El gemelo que se acercaba siguiendo a la pequeña procesión que Saori y los otros muchachos habían formado, no parecía haber notado la presencia del joven escorpión. Se veía muy concentrado en el suelo que sus pies pisaban. Y al levantar la mirada y encontrarse en el coliseo, a justos metros de él, no ocultó la sorpresa en sus ojos, que lo obligó a detenerse en seco y estudiar brevemente su entorno. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hacia dónde caminaban ni quién los esperaba ahí.

Kanon recuperó su compostura y prosiguió hasta llegar junto a Milo, separándose del resto del pequeño grupo, y deteniéndose justo a un paso enfrente de él.

A precavida distancia, Saga observaba la escena que se había elaborado apenas un segundo antes de que se dispusiera a alejarse definitivamente del lugar y encaminarse hacia los doce templos. Había volteado por una razón inexplicable. ¿Ver a Milo una última vez, hasta que llegara la noche? No podía asegurarlo, pero por el motivo que hubiera sido, había volteado, y ahora observaba las dos muy familiares siluetas hablar con una timidez que el caballero de Géminis consideraba improcedente en ambos involucrados, más aun de parte de Milo.

Aunque se encontrara alejado, para Saga era notable como ambos evitaban verse a los ojos y agachaban la cabeza constantemente mientras el otro hablaba. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero les dio la espalda y continuó su camino, con la idea pendiente de averiguarlo.

—Kanon...

El aludido prestó atención. Levantó sus brillantes ojos hacia el muchacho cuyo flequillo cubría parte de su rostro, que miraba hacia el piso. Milo había comenzado el diálogo... ¿Debía él contestar algo? ¿Qué podría decir al escuchar su nombre, si lo conocía mejor que nadie y no necesitaba que se lo repitieran?; Milo sí que se debía sentir apenado, si más que eso no se le ocurría decir.

Kanon los sorprendió a ambos al extender su brazo y levantar la barbilla de Milo con un fugaz movimiento de sus dedos, apenas tocándolo... sólo lo suficiente para que el otro alzara su rostro. Fue tan rápido, que una vez que pasó y que Milo lo volvió a enfrentar a los ojos, fue evidente en sus miradas que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si realmente había sucedido.

¿Había sido una brisa de aire lo que rozó su mentón? ¿O realmente Kanon había obligado a su rostro a levantarse? Milo se quedaría con esa incertidumbre por el momento, pues necesitaba de cualquier modo posible eliminar el incómodo silencio que se había establecido entre ellos.

—Quería disculparme.

Kanon parpadeó; acción con la que Milo interpretó que había escuchado sus débiles palabras.

—En la mañana... estuve fuera de lugar. Perdóname, no volveré a insistir con el asunto.

Y ya que Milo lentamente recuperaba su nata seguridad, el que parecía haber perdido la poca con la que contaba respondió tratando de sonar más confiado de lo que se sentía.

—No hay problema...

Milo sonrió al escucharse disculpado, y agregó, como punto final a la plática:

—Pero lo que te dije, sigue en pie. Si alguna vez quieres hablar de eso...

—Lo sé. Gracias— Kanon respondió rápidamente, esbozando en sus labios lo que se podría clasificar como una sonrisa, algo insegura pero al fin y al cabo sonrisa. No entendía por qué de pronto la necesidad esencial de encogerse y esconderse en la madriguera de conejo más cercana que encontrara lo había invadido. Sólo estaba aceptando unas bien merecidas y bastante esperadas disculpas, eso era todo. Ninguna gran complicación existía en el proceso. Sin embargo, se sentía más confundido y súbitamente ruborizado que el recién perdonado, quien ahora le decía adiós, y tras darle una palmadita en su hombro, se alejaba probablemente a su templo. Él debería hacer lo mismo; tenía que estar listo para la cena que sería en pocas horas.

Cuando al fin la noche llegó, todos los caballeros dorados, además de los invitados especiales de bronce, se reunieron con su Diosa en uno de los salones de las cámaras superiores del Santuario; el ameno evento comenzó, y continuó hasta entrada la noche. Sin embargo, por más que Kanon intentaba reír antes las bufonadas de los caballeros de bronce o sentirse interesado por la conversación que Shaka, Mu y Dohko protagonizaban cerca de donde se encontraba, contemplando la noche a través de una lejana ventana, simplemente no podía.

Todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor parecía suceder en algún lejano lugar, en algún universo paralelo en el que él no encajaba. No podía concentrarse en su presente, cuando algo en especial no dejaba de rondar sus pensamientos.

Ya no se trataba más de Cabo Sunión; al menos esos recuerdos lo habían dejado en paz por el momento. Ahora se trataba de algo muy distinto, pero que lo confundía y perturbaba de igual manera. Ése algo, se acercaba en este instante con seguros pasos, presumiendo su brillante sonrisa, y ofreciéndole un refresco al llegar a su lado.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada... sólo quiero que esto termine.

—Sí, la cosa esta media floja— concordó Milo. Él se aburría por igual, pues la conversación entre Shion, Athena y Saga, en la cual había estado atrapado hasta hacía unos segundos, no le había resultado para nada entretenida, y al localizar a un apagado Kanon en una alejada esquina del salón, había decidido intentar animarlo y animarse a él mismo en el proceso. Una idea se le ocurrió.

—Oye, ¿no te gustaría ir al pueblo?, conozco un lugar en donde el ambiente se pone interesante.

Kanon aceptó la propuesta que sonaba mil veces mejor que permanecer ahí de alienado, así que bajaron al pueblo, en donde Milo lo guío hacia un local de mesurado tamaño.

El lugar, discretamente disfrazado como un común bar, revelaba su verdadero propósito cuando uno se adentraba en el oscuro recinto, que era débilmente iluminado por luces tenues multicolores y aunque se encontraba inundado de gente, inspiraba privacidad. Varios chicos y chicas en reveladores atuendos se paseaban de mesa en mesa "socializando" con los clientes. En el fondo, unas cuantas puertas que guiaban a cuartos privados, eran apenas apreciables entre la oscuridad que predominaba.

—¡Milo, esto es un burdel!—Milo rió de buena gana.

—No te espantes, aquí sirven las mejores bebidas en todo el pueblo, ven...

Kanon siguió a Milo hasta una mesa que se encontraba libre, los cómodos asientos semicirculares y acolchados rodeaban la mesa casi por completo; Kanon supuso que su conveniente diseño estaba destinado para fungir las funciones de una cama, si se llegase a necesitar...

Enseguida una mesera les tomó la orden y desapareció después de guiñarles un ojo coquetamente, para reaparecer minutos después con sus respectivas bebidas. Una vez cumplida su función, los dejó solos de nuevo, retirándose con la indicación por parte de Milo de seguir trayendo tragos continuamente. Y durante la primera media hora que estuvieron ahí, la muchacha cumplió su deber con gran eficacia.

—Milo, tranquilo con eso...—dijo Kanon, refiriéndose al exagerado número de tarros vacíos que yacían sobre la mesa, y cuyo contenido el escorpión había bebido sin precauciones. Milo despidió la advertencia con un movimiento de su mano antes de pedir otro vaso más. Kanon negó con la cabeza para sí mismo antes de tomar un sorbo de su propio vaso.

Poco era lo que platicaba el par, aparte de beber y hacer uno que otro comentario sin importancia, pues había suficiente sucediendo a su alrededor para robar su atención.

—¿No crees que Saga se molestaría de saber que estás aquí?— preguntó Kanon, señalando con la mirada a una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente a pocas mesas de la suya.

—No vine a acostarme con nadie, si eso insinúas. Sólo te traje a que te distrajeras un rato. ¿Ves algo que te guste?— Milo inclinó su cabeza hacia un grupo de aburridas muchachas que saludaban sentadas desde la barra.

Kanon pasó saliva ante la proposición de Milo. Se sonrojó. Miró a su alrededor.

Un joven muchacho pasaba por ahí casualmente, pavoneando sus atractivos atributos y llamando la atención de cualquiera que se encontraba cerca. Milo notó que Kanon observaba al muchacho con interés.

—¿Así que te gustan los chicos?

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Curiosidad. Nunca he visto que salgas con nadie, así que no sabía— dijo Milo despreocupadamente antes de dar un trago más a su bebida, para después alzar una mano en el aire llamando al mencionado muchacho.

—¡Hey, amigo! Aquí mi camarada pregunta si le podrías hacer compañía por un rato.

El joven volteó, y guiado por la mano de Milo que ahora señalaba a un muy apenado Kanon, se tomó un par de segundos para estudiar al gemelo de pies a cabeza y después, sonreír satisfechamente, para proceder a acercarse con seguros pasos a la mesa, y tomar asiento junto a él.

El espigado joven también se ganó una mirada significativa por parte de Milo, quien no se extrañaba de que Kanon se sintiera interesado por él. El muchacho de cabellos oscuros hasta el hombro que contrastaban armoniosamente con su claro tono de piel, se acopló rápidamente al par de caballeros con sus admirables habilidades sociales.

Sin embargo, fueron pocos los minutos que pasaron, en lo que una trivial conversación cedió para dar lugar a un trato mucho más íntimo con su cliente, a quien ahora besaba sin recato. Lo que comenzó como un roce lento y exploratorio entre sus labios, rápidamente fue escalando a otro nivel, a medida que los involucrados adquirían confianza; las manos del experimentado muchacho, cuyo nombre nadie se molestó en preguntar, ya se había aventurado a examinar la piel bajo la camisa de Kanon, mientras éste tomaba el afilado rostro entre sus manos y profundizaba el beso.

Milo no sabía si era su imaginación, el hecho de que estaba ebrio, o si en realidad la temperatura del lugar estaba aumentando sin control. Los otros dos que se sentaban frente a él parecían haber olvidado su presencia, pues ahora el habilidoso muchacho de negra cabellera perdía una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Kanon, causando que un ahogado gemido emanara de la garganta del gemelo.

Milo tomó su vaso entre sus temblorosos dedos y dio un nuevo trago a su bebida.

Minutos después, el guardián de la octava casa continuaba observando la escena con ojos entrecerrados, gracias a los pesados párpados que luchaban por dejarlo en completa oscuridad. Su exceso con la bebida ya había comenzado a surtir efecto hacía un rato, y a esas alturas apenas si podía mantenerse despierto, tan sólo para sentir que las paredes giraban a su alrededor. Parpadeó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados un segundo más de lo normal, y al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontró con la mirada de Kanon, quien, completamente ruborizado, lo volteaba a ver mientras el otro muchacho le susurraba algo al oído.

Milo decidió tardíamente que estaba haciendo mal tercio, así que con el poco equilibro que le quedaba, se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir del lugar, apoyándose en una que otra mesa para evitar que sus torpes pies tropezaran.

Al ver que Milo se alejaba entre la multitud, Kanon empujó a su nuevo amigo rechazando su ofrecimiento, dejándolo bastante molesto mientras gritaba algo sobre su tiempo gastado, y fue en busca de Milo para sostenerlo y ayudarlo a caminar. De esa manera salieron juntos del lugar.

El chico menor no inquirió en las razones que el otro habría tenido para seguirlo; se encontraba demasiado alelado para poder pensar en algo tan complicado. Sólo se dejó guiar por Kanon durante el largo camino de regreso al Santuario, balanceándose en sus pasos, pero al menos logró mantenerse despierto hasta llegar a la tercera casa.

Una vez ahí, rindiéndose a su falta de coordinación, Milo cayó y jaló a Kanon del brazo, logrando que ambos quedaran acostados en el suelo de la entrada del templo, uno al lado del otro.

Permanecieron así, contemplando las estrellas... bueno, Kanon contemplaba las estrellas, mientras Milo luchaba por no quedarse dormido, abriendo y cerrando los ojos constantemente, dándose tristemente cuenta de que lo primero era mucho más difícil.

No sabían qué horas serían exactamente, pero Kanon estaba seguro de que la cena ya habría terminado tiempo atrás, y su suposición fue confirmada por lo pasivo de los cosmos en los alrededores, que indicaban que la mayoría dormía ya desde hacía rato. A él también lo comenzaba a vencer el sueño; había tomado bastante y el camino hacia ahí, prácticamente arrastrando a Milo, había sido exhaustivo.

—¿Tienes sueño, Dragón?

—Sí, despistado escorpión.

—¿Despistado?

—Ya no soy más dragón del mar.

—Cierto... Kanon de Géminis— balbuceó Milo, antes de dejar a sus necios párpados caer.

Kanon cerró los ojos, con la resignada seguridad de que ambos dormirían esa noche a la intemperie. Minutos después, justo antes de perderse completamente en un sueño, sintió como Milo se aferraba a su brazo, comprobando así que el muchacho había cambiado de posición hasta ponerse de lado. Y ahora medio lo abrazaba, acurrucando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

A Kanon le parecía agradable el cercano contacto de su cuerpo. El inocente abrazo de Milo le provocaba una cálida sensación en su pecho; era diferente a lo que sintió con aquel muchacho en el bar. Aquello había sido algo más frívolo, pero Milo exudaba genuino cariño al abrazarlo así, por más inconsciente que el escorpión fuera de sus actos en estos momentos. El gemelo se dejó relajar cerrando de nuevo los ojos a la luna.

Poco rato después, ya que su respiración había tomado un ritmo acompasado y su razón se rendía a la inconsciencia de nuevo, su intento de dormir fue interrumpido de pronto al sentir un débil y cálido aire chocar contra su cuello. Permaneció inmóvil al percatarse de que se trataba del embriagado aliento de Milo, quien había acercado su rostro hacía él, y que entonces, obligando a Kanon a abrir los ojos de golpe, besaba la piel bajo la cual su pulso latía desmesuradamente.

Kanon no supo qué hacer; tal fue su impresión que además de sus pupilas, las cuales se dilataron al máximo, su cuerpo no mostró más reacción; permaneció completamente inmóvil mientras los labios de Milo estudiaban su cuello con torpeza. Tanta torpeza como la de sus nulas reacciones, que sólo le permitieron abrir los ojos en exceso cuando repentinamente sintió un objeto húmedo y escurridizo juguetear lerdamente contra su cuello. Kanon sintió escalofríos recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo ante el osado contacto, y un inusual temor lo inundó al ser consciente de que las sensaciones que la adormilada lengua de Milo le provocaban, no le desagradaban para nada.

El protegido de la constelación de escorpión se detuvo un momento en su tarea para murmurar algo que con dificultad el mayor alcanzó a entender...

—Saga...

Claro, Milo lo confundía con Saga. O al menos soñaba que era él, pues sus ojos turquesas permanecían cerrados todo el tiempo, y así borracho como estaba, era lógico que sólo siguiera inconscientes impulsos. El atontado muchacho volvió a su tarea, y besó de nuevo su cuello, esta vez más débil y tiernamente.

Kanon sabía que lo que sucedía no estaba nada bien. Cualquiera que los viera así... si Saga llegaba y... no, definitivamente no estaba nada bien. Se tenía que poner de pie. Dar fin a esto ahora. _Ahora_. AHORA.

Pero ese ahora se retrasaría aún más. Milo alcanzó con la mano que antes lo abrazaba, hasta el lado opuesto de su cuello para acercarlo más a su boca que cada vez parecía crecer en ansias, y succionó su piel con mayor fuerza, guiado por la errónea idea de que el hombre que tenía al lado era su querido Géminis.

Milo hizo voltear a Kanon colocando su mano sobre su mejilla, mientras subía besando su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula. El muchacho mayor no necesitaba ser muy listo para imaginar que el poseído chico pretendía alcanzar su boca.

Un segundo antes de consolidar tal contacto, al extremo de que Kanon era perfectamente capaz de sentir el aliento de Milo mezclarse con el suyo propio, el muchacho más joven, susurró en arrastradas palabras:

—Te amo...

Fue entonces cuando el ex-Marina alcanzó su mano que hasta el momento había permanecido inmóvil, al igual que todo su cuerpo, y colocó sus dedos sobre la boca de Milo para evitar lo que venía. Milo desistió en su intento por besarlo y en lugar de eso su lengua asomó con poca habilidad entre sus labios para saborear sus dedos. Kanon, manteniendo con dificultad su compostura, mudó sus falanges a una zona más segura sobre la mejilla de Milo. Acariciándolo y empujándolo débilmente, obligó a que recargara su cabeza sobre el piso de nuevo, hasta que con un mágico toque con el suelo, quedó completamente fuera de sí.

Suspirando aliviadamente, Kanon se puso de pie, para proceder a agacharse y tomar el inerte cuerpo de Milo entre sus brazos, y adentrarse así al templo. Lo cargó hasta el cuarto de su hermano, quien como siempre dormía con la puerta abierta. Pisó silenciosamente para evitar despertarlo, y colocó a Milo delicadamente sobre la cama, al lado de Saga. Kanon fue testigo de cómo Milo rodó de lado e instintivamente abrazó a Saga, buscando la protección que la curvatura que formaban la unión de su cuello y su hombro le proporcionaban, justo como lo había abrazado a él.

_Te amo_

Esas palabras no habían sido para él. Ese trato no había sido para él. Y no tendrían razón de serlo.

Con la certeza de que la pareja estaba completamente dormida, Kanon los dejó solos y llegó con pesados pasos hasta su propia habitación, donde se arrojó exhausto sobre el colchón.

Esa noche se quedaría en Géminis. Trataría de dormir.

Sin embargo, aunque esa vez no habrían ruidos que espantaran su sueño, Kanon no lograría dormir por más que lo intentara.

**[...]**


	5. Caldo de pollo

Niñas, gracias por sus reviews! espero q este capi no las deprima como el anterior XDDD

Bye, y muchas gracias por seguir el fic! n.n

* * *

**[The difference - 5]**

Tan sólo un par de días habían transcurrido desde la funesta noche en la que Kanon y Milo bajaron a divertirse al pueblo. Funesta, trágica, escalofriante... de otra manera Kanon no podía describirla.

No cuando gracias a lo sucedido entonces se había visto obligado a evitar a todo mundo, léase a Milo, a Saga, a sus propios pensamientos traicioneros... no era muy difícil realmente, aislarse de todo. Menos cuando tenía todo el templo de Escorpio para él solo. Podía simplemente enfrascarse ahí y no hacer nada. O en el eventual caso de que percibiera el cosmos de Milo aproximarse, huir cual cobarde y esconderse un rato en el bosque, hasta que fuera seguro regresar. Patética e hilarante era su situación.

Todo gracias a cierta personita... _Milo, Milo, Milo_... ese muchacho había ocupado demasiado espacio en su cabeza durante los últimos días. Desde aquella tarde y la extraña escena de las disculpas, cuando los dos se comportaron completamente fuera de carácter. Al otro no parecía haberle afectado tanto, pero Kanon no podía dejar de pensar en eso. De analizar su presente situación con gran temor. Se negaba a aceptar que _algo_ estuviera pasando.

Y ni que mencionar lo de la otra noche, cuyos sucesos lo mantuvieron despierto hasta que el sol invadió su habitación a la mañana siguiente. Y desde entonces no lo dejaban dormir muy bien. Pareciera que las estrellas se alinearan en su contra castigándolo con constantes noches de pobre descanso. Aun ahora, que se encontraba despierto, si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía sentir la electrizante sensación, y una calidez comenzaba a irradiar todo su cuerpo a partir del punto en su cuello que la boca de Milo había besado...

Kanon abrió los ojos de nuevo. No podía permitirse tales sensaciones, no cuando estaba hablando del novio de su hermano. Suspiró profundo. Toda esta confusión pasaría pronto y de igual manera todo volvería a la normalidad.

Con esa ilusa idea, Kanon estaba a punto de abandonar la cama de las habitaciones personales del templo de Escorpio, en donde se había estado hospedando durante estos días, para darse un baño y comenzar la jornada con la mayor normalidad que le fuera posible. Sin embargo, justo cuando esperaba que la flojera matinal se disipara y le permitiera ponerse de pie, y bostezaba cansadamente permitiendo a sus ojos cerrarse por un segundo, un repentino movimiento de la cama lo alertó y abrió sus párpados volteando hacia donde un intruso había invadido su cama. O mejor dicho, la cama del propio intruso.

—¿Milo?

El aludido acaba de botarse con poca gracia sobre el colchón, en el lado de la cama que Kanon dejaba libre, y ahora enterraba su rostro entre las sábanas y balbuceaba en apenas entendibles palabras...

—Kanon, puedes regresar a Géminis... creo que yo estaré estancado aquí varios días...

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Kanon, a la par que se incorporaba para quedar sentado en la cama, genuinamente preocupado, pues todo en la apariencia de Milo reflejaba que algo andaba mal; su cosmos igual, se sentía débil, tanto que no lo sintió cuando llegó.

Milo volteó su rostro con una conmovedora expresión que reflejaba toda la inmensa miseria que sentía en esos momentos. Quizás había reñido con Saga... quizás había recordado lo sucedido la otra noche y se lo había contado a su hermano...

El corazón de Kanon se detuvo por un instante ante las posibilidades que le vinieron a la mente.

—Tengo gripa.

Kanon se quedó perplejo y en silencio por un segundo, repitiendo la respuesta de Milo en su cabeza, sin poder hallarle gran importancia al asunto.

—¿Gripa? ¿Eso es todo?

—¿Tú también! Ya tengo suficiente con que Saga me crea un llorón, ¡no minimices mi situación! Realmente siento que muero...- habló dramáticamente mientras rodaba para quedar boca arriba y acomodaba su cabeza propiamente sobre una almohada.

Kanon suprimió una risa y alcanzó su mano hasta la frente de Milo, quien lo miraba con verdadera cara de cordero degollado.

—Tienes mucha fiebre.

—¡Lo sé! Siento como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar... y la nariz, ¡no aguanto la nariz!

Kanon asintió reflejando su comprensión. Milo hablaba con la verdad, pues su voz que cada vez se escuchaba más gangosa, evidenciaba su sufrido estado.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No, sólo quiero dormir.

Milo cerró los ojos para darle efecto a sus palabras, y jaló la almohada sobre la cual hasta hacía unos minutos Kanon recargaba su cabeza, utilizándola para cubrir su propio rostro.

—Bien, pues, te veré luego...

Kanon se levantó de la cama y Milo se despidió de él con alguna palabra que no fue capaz de sobrevivir al mullido material de su almohada y sólo se escuchó como un susurro sin sentido.

El menor de los gemelos que guardaban la tercera casa del zodiaco se dirigió hasta esta última para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, antes de bajar a los campos de entrenamiento donde tampoco encontró mucho más por hacer. Así que aprovecho su casi diaria costumbre de bajar al pueblo, que le había sido impuesta por Athena y sus envíos, y aunque no tenía nada especial que ir a buscar decidió dirigirse hacia el mencionado sitio para despejar la mente un poco.

Paseó un rato por la plaza caminando con total desinterés hacia todo, y observando distraídamente a la gente a su alrededor, que parecía entretenerse mucho más que él.

¿Qué diría Saga de verlo perder el tiempo de tan cínica manera? ¿Y porque demonios siempre le preocupaba tanto lo que su hermano tuviera que decir? Kanon se reprendió - y a una pequeña piedra que pateó para desquitarse- por siempre estar pensando en todos menos en sí mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso, y aunque tampoco planeaba regresar a ser el ambicioso de antes, tenía igual derecho a encontrarle algún sentido a su vida, ¿no?

Se detuvo en sus pasos por un momento al notar el llamativo anuncio de una farmacia que se encontraba justo al cruzar la calle. Recordó a Milo, solo en su templo. Y con lo sociable que era, seguro ya estaría deprimido de no tener más compañía que su dolor de cabeza.

Decidió ser útil para variar, y dio el primer paso hacia el mencionado local. Una corta visita a un par de tiendas de autoservicio más y ya estaba listo para emprender su camino al Santuario, cargando una bolsa de plástico mediana.

Una vez que llegó al sagrado lugar, entrada la tarde, se dirigió directo a las doce casas, pasando por cada una sin ninguna interrupción. Hasta que llegó a Géminis, donde se topó con su hermano. Al parecer, él también pretendía subir.

—Saga, hola... ¿vas hacia arriba también?

—Sí. ¿Qué llevas ahí?— Saga inquirió sobre la bolsa que Kanon cargaba.

—Unas cosas para Milo... ¿Vas a ir a verlo? ¿Podrías llevárselas?— Kanon preguntó tentativamente, algo inseguro ante la fría actitud de Saga, que nunca era un cachorro cariñoso pero que ese día estaba más distante que nunca.

—No puedo, Shion me llamó para una junta con Athena— dijo antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a subir los escalones, a lo que Kanon siguió detrás.

—Podrías pasar a verlo en el camino.— Saga frunció el ceño al voltear a ver a Kanon, cuyas palabras habían sonado -si no lo engañaba su imaginación- como un reproche.

—No, seguro insistiría en que me quede un rato. Y ahora no tengo tiempo. Si vas dile que... espero que se recupere pronto.

Kanon calló, aceptando la poca disposición de Saga, y ambos continuaron el camino en lo que sería un completo silencio si no fuera por los grillos que cantaban sin parar anunciando el cercano anochecer, y cuyo fastidioso sonsonete aumentaba la tensión que era fácilmente percibida entre ambos caminantes.

Fue hasta llegar a los escalones iniciales de Escorpio, que Saga finalmente habló, liberando una pregunta que desde un rato atrás traía rondándole en la cabeza, y que sabía que Kanon respondería con sinceridad, pues cuando le preguntó lo mismo a Milo, éste obviamente había mentido. Lo cual era otra razón para evitar encontrarse con él ahora.

—¿De que hablaban tú y Milo el otro día, en el coliseo?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Vi que platicaban... él me dijo que te había pedido que alimentaras a su escorpión. Por supuesto que no le creí.

Kanon suspiró antes de contestar.

—Le pedí que no te molestara con el tema; me estuvo preguntando sobre Cabo Sunión, yo me negué a hablar de eso, él se disculpó después por haber insistido en ello...— Kanon habló sin tomar un respiro, sintiendo una culpabilidad injustificada al explicar lo de aquella tarde.

—Hm.

Kanon interpretó que Saga se sentía conforme con su respuesta, y fue testigo de cómo aceleró el paso para adelantarse rápidamente a la próxima casa. Acción que le indicó que la única razón por la que su hermano caminó con él durante el ascenso hasta acá fue la de hacerle esa pregunta. Lo que lo sorprendía era que a Saga le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo y escalones para atreverse a hablar...

Decidió olvidar eso por el momento y corrió la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a la octava casa, en donde entró sin anunciarse, al menos no hasta que tocó la puerta de la habitación de Milo.

—Pasa...— respondió una voz nasal al otro lado.

Kanon entró, quedándose estupefacto un momento ante la imagen frente a él, sin estar seguro de que reírse sería lo más adecuado para la sensibilidad del enfermo.

Ahí estaba Milo, caballero dorado de Escorpión, más indefenso que nunca, sentado en su cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, usando sus pijamas, y con varias sábanas mal acomodadas cubriendo sus piernas. Cabellera despeinada, nariz enrojecida, ojos llorosos, cantidad de cajas de toallitas de papel regadas por el cuarto... Kanon entró con precavidos pasos y con el consciente riesgo de que pudiera salir de ahí cargando un latoso virus.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Vivo, aún...

Kanon sonrío como contestación a la deprimente respuesta de Milo, antes de explicar la razón de su inesperada visita.

—Ten, te traje algunas cosas; sopa de pollo, dicen que es buena para el resfriado; una medicina que según el farmaceuta te quitará las molestias; un jugo de naranja, ya sabes por lo de la vitamina C, y una caja de pañuelos de papel... por si te hacían falta.— se acercó a la cama extendiéndole la bolsa para después sentarse en una esquina alejada de la misma, justo al lado de donde los pies de Milo descansaban.

El muchacho más joven tomó la ofrecida bolsa y comenzó a indagar en su contenido.

—Gracias, realmente no tenías que molestarte.

—No es molestia.— Kanon encogió los hombros restándole importancia a su atento gesto.

—Kanon, tú en realidad no crees que esta sopa de microondas tiene pollo de verdad, ¿o sí?— preguntó incrédulo Milo mostrando el pequeño vaso de unicel que contenía la sopa de fideos que Kanon le había llevado.

—¿Qué? Pues sí, ahí dice, y hasta tiene una gallina dibujada.

—Puro saborizante y conservador.

—Oh... lo siento.

—Está bien. Es la intención lo que cuenta. Además ya te he causado suficiente molestia— Milo sonrió ante el súbito enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Kanon.

—Bueno, creo que este jugo de naranja sí es natural...— indicó el gemelo, inclinándose brevemente para alcanzar la botellita de jugo que yacía en el fondo de la bolsa y ofrecérsela a Milo.

—Gracias.

Milo abrió el jugo y con la ayuda de la bebida tragó un par de las pastillas que Kanon le había llevado, rezando a Athena para que en verdad surtieran efecto y que por lo menos le quitaran el terrible dolor de cabeza que no lo había dejado en paz durante todo el día.

Una vez que vació el contenido del envase, a petición de su organismo que agradecía esa pequeña atención, Milo regresó su concentración a Kanon, que permanecía sentado al extremo de la cama mirando con la vista perdida hacia la ventana.

—Por cierto, antes de esta mañana, no te había visto desde... hace varios días. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Ah ya sabes, Athena me ha traído ocupado...— mintió, sin girar su rostro ante los inquisitivos ojos de su amigo, mientras su cerebro buscaba la excusa más viable para despedir el tema lo más rápido posible.

—Y a todo esto, ¿tienes idea de por qué te enfermaste?

Milo asintió con seguridad, y súbitamente adquirió un tono que pretendía seriedad, pues después de mucho meditarlo él mismo, había llegado a una única e irrefutable conclusión.

—Estaba practicando con algunos aprendices el otro día, uno de ellos estornudó un par de veces pero realmente no le di importancia. Estoy seguro de que eso ocasionó todo esto.

Kanon decidió no burlarse, pues por la expresión en la cara de Milo, era evidente que se había tomado su tiempo y esfuerzo en realizar la investigación que le reveló la causa de su actual sufrimiento. Sin embargo, suprimir una sonrisa ante esos ojos irritados que lo miraban tan seriamente, era casi imposible. Casi, porque al fin y al cabo, Kanon sí pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran, al notar el súbito cambio en el humor de Milo, quien bajó la mirada para concentrarse en un pañuelito que jugaba entre sus dedos, y le preguntó tímidamente:

—¿Has visto a Saga hoy?

Comprendiendo a lo que su repentino entristecimiento se debía, Kanon decidió mentir, por el bien de Milo.

—No.

—No mientas. Sentí los cosmos de ambos cuando se acercaban.

Por más graciosa que la congestionada nariz de Milo hiciera sonar a su voz, sus palabras fueron firmes y en sus ojos que ahora se levantaban a confrontarlo, exigía una respuesta sincera. Kanon le dijo con temblorosa voz la verdad, o al menos la excusa que Saga le había dicho a él.

—Él... ha estado muy ocupado, y seguro pasará a verte mañana.

—Deja de justificarlo...— Milo hizo una pausa, Kanon sintió que debía aprovechar ese momento e irse. Si Milo tenía problemas con Saga, era con él que tenía que resolverlos. Pero antes de pretender retirarse, tuvo que permanecer estático en su lugar para responder a una pregunta más.

—Kanon, respóndeme con la verdad... ¿él alguna vez te habla de mí?

Kanon se quedó pensando unos segundos, que se sintieron eternos. Milo había bajado su mirada una vez más, mientras él meditaba en la pregunta... no quería herirlo con su respuesta, pero el hecho era que de los pocos diálogos que compartía con su hermano, nunca había escuchado a Saga hacer algún comentario sobre Milo. Ocasionalmente le preguntaba su paradero cuando lo perdía de vista, pero jamás hacía referencia a sus sentimientos sobre él.

—Bueno... nosotros no hablamos mucho de por sí...

La insegura respuesta de Kanon, por más ambigua que hubiera sido, no decía más que la verdad. Quizás una verdad diferente a la que Milo buscaba, pero al fin y al cabo, no mentía.

—Ya veo...— Milo sonrió tristemente. Kanon sintió que un nudo se formó en su garganta. Deseaba decir algo, cualquier cosa para intentar consolarlo... pero esa no era su tarea, el error no era suyo y no era su lugar el tratar de corregirlo.

—Agradezco mucho tu visita, pero... tengo mucho sueño y necesito descansar.

Kanon observó a Milo girar su cuerpo de lado cubriéndose aún más con las sábanas y acomodándose en posición fetal, recogiendo sus piernas y cerrando sus ojos al instante.

Evidentemente, y tal como indicaban sus recientes palabras, se disponía a dormir. Y al parecer no le importaba que el aún estuviera ahí, viéndolo.

Kanon miró fugazmente hacia la ventana, sólo para asegurarse de que acababa de anochecer. Regresó su vista a Milo, que ya parecía estarse hundiendo en el sueño. Más ayuda para él no podía ser por ahora... debería regresar a su Templo. Pero no quería irse. No estaba listo para regresar a Géminis. No quería ver a su hermano a los ojos. Y más que nada... no quería dejar de ver a Milo.

**[…]**


	6. Realidad

**[The difference -6]**

Ahh, la mañana... el fastidio de tener que abrir los ojos y aceptar tu realidad. En el caso de Milo, una no muy buena en ese momento, pues aún sufría de las típicas molestias que su enfermedad le causaba, aunque de hecho... ahora que lo meditaba un poco más, y daba un profundo suspiro, se daba cuenta de que hoy se sentía mucho mejor; su nariz no estaba tan congestionada y el dolor de cabeza había cedido. Con una gran sonrisa, se giró hasta quedar boca arriba, abandonando la posición de ovillo que había tomado la noche anterior, y estiró sus brazos y piernas para desperezarse.

Sin embargo, ¿era su imaginación, o sus pies chocaron contra un tope al final del colchón?

—Mmm...

El tope hablaba además de todo... Milo abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que interrumpía el camino de su completo estiramiento. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que Kanon se encontraba acostado a lo largo del extremo de la cama, de manera perpendicular a él mismo, y que con lo que sus pies chocaron fue el estómago del mencionado, que además de aquel tenue quejido, no mostró mayor reacción.

¿Se había quedado a dormir _aquí_? ¿En _su_ cama? ¿Pero qué acaso aún estaba soñando?

Milo se incorporó y se acercó a gatas para quedar hincado al lado de Kanon, y con la intención de despertarlo, lo tomó del brazo, empujándolo para que quedara boca arriba pues dormía sobre su costado.

Suprimiendo la obvia extrañeza que su presencia le causaba, Milo se concentró en averiguar qué diantres hacía ahí en primer lugar.

—¿Kanon?—llamó Milo, sacudiéndolo del hombro.

Kanon escuchó la familiar voz que reclamaba su presencia, y obedeció iniciando una breve lucha contra sus párpados en un intento por encontrar al propietario de la voz. Milo observó con cuidado cuando los esmeraldas ojos se abrieron. Se le quedaron viendo fija e intensamente, con una extraña curiosidad, antes de que su adormilado dueño dijera las primeras palabras del día.

Kanon abrió los ojos, sin ser realmente consciente de ello, para encontrarse con una visión única; un ser que lo observaba con atención, revoloteando cerca de su cara. Un ser que no reconoció al instante, y sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que era alguien especial… su apariencia lo confirmaba. Poseía un bello rostro de apiñonada piel, redondas mejillas, casi de infantiles rasgos, gruesas y oscuras cejas, y envidiables ojos turquesas, que al parecer lo veían en espera de que dijera algo. Sí, definitivamente esperaba algo de él, pues una de esas cejas se levantó cargando una muda interrogante, y los llamativos ojos brillaban inquietos por una respuesta.

Algo tenía que decirle al misterioso ser, que lo embelesaba y aceleraba su pulso. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué querría escuchar el visitante de sus sueños? Porque esto era un sueño, ¿no? Tanta perfección que se erguía frente a él no podía pertenecer al mundo real. Convencido de eso, y sin haber conectado sinapsis en su sistema nervioso por completo aún, Kanon dejó a su torpe lengua el trabajo. Si pudiera, la despediría después por su incompetencia e imperdonable traición, ante lo único que a la inútil se le ocurrió decir...

—Te amo.

Ante las inesperadas palabras, Milo abrió sus ojos en exceso y apretó los labios en una delgada y tensa línea. ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Le estaba Kanon jugando una broma? ¿Qué significaban esas palabras?

Al darse cuenta de la súbita estupefacción de quien finalmente reconocía como Milo, Kanon rogó al Dios que lo quisiera oír, que el colchón sobre el cual se encontraba acostado se lo tragara en ese mismo instante. ¿Que lo había poseído de decir eso! ¿Y ahora, como justificar sus palabras?

Milo, por su parte, decidió tratar de hallarle cordura a la situación, y pasando saliva con dificultad, volvió a concentrarse en Kanon, quien lo observaba con evidente temor.

—¿Kanon, qué...?

—E-eso me dijo Saga que te dijera. Que... te recuperaras pronto, y que... te quería mucho. Sólo que olvide decírtelo ayer. Lo siento.

Kanon aguantó la respiración en espera de la reacción que Milo presentaría ante su improvisada excusa. Por lo menos, su cerebro era un empleado más fiel y eficaz que su inepta lengua y había inventado esa pobre, aunque admirable respuesta, en busca de una salida del repentino embrollo en que se había metido.

Milo se sentía reacio a creerle, sobre todo por la nerviosa sonrisa que adornaba los labios del mentiroso. Pero... era la única explicación razonable, ¿por qué otro motivo Kanon le diría eso? Decidió aceptar sus palabras como verdaderas y dejar pasar su despiste como nada más que eso.

Torciendo su boca y reflejando aún cierta incredulidad, Milo se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la cómoda y buscar de sus cajones la ropa que usaría.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

Kanon se sentó sobre la cama, tratando de recordar y encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta, que al igual que Milo, él mismo se hacía. Anoche, una vez que Milo lo despidió y le dio la espalda para dormir, Kanon se acostó a lo largo del extremo de la cama, apoyándose sobre su codo para poder apreciar mejor el pacifico rostro del durmiente escorpión. Haciendo caso omiso a las claras señales y simplemente viéndolo, sin permitirse por ese momento que el significado de la acción escalara. Después de un rato y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido. Claro que no planeaba decirle a Milo que se embobó tanto observándolo que ni siquiera notó en qué momento se cerraron su ojos. Simplemente le diría que...

—Yo... no sé, me ganó el sueño supongo, y simplemente me acosté... perdón, ahora me voy.— se puso de pie con intención de dirigirse a la salida.

—Tranquilo. No estoy molesto, es sólo que... me pareció extraño encontrarte durmiendo al pie de mi cama, ¿sabes? No todos los días pasa eso.

Milo sonrió tratando de aligerar la situación. Kanon le respondió a su vez con una débil sonrisa de vuelta. Agradecía su comprensión, pero de todas formas necesitaba alejarse de él.

—Bueno, aun así tengo que irme.

Milo asintió y regresó su atención a husmear entre los cajones. Kanon salió de allí tras un profundo suspiro, y comenzó a bajar los escalones para llegar a Géminis, sin embargo... ¿estaba loco, o aquella figura que subía a la lejanía era su hermano Saga?

Kanon apresuró el paso desviándose hacia el bosque. Lo último que necesitaba era que Saga se enterara que durmió en Escorpio, cuando Milo hizo lo mismo, al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera quería imaginar las suposiciones que eso despertaría. Ojalá a Milo no se le ocurriera abrir la boca, y ojalá Saga no hubiera notado su ausencia la noche anterior.

Con todas esas inseguridades en mente, Kanon permanecería durante el resto el día evitando a todo el mundo. No que fuera muy complicado, pues ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Sin embargo, era viernes, y tendría que asistir obligatoriamente a la cena organizada por Athena. Suspiró y cerró los ojos echándose al pasto y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Esperar... tratar de no pensar en nada... más que eso, poco podía hacer.

Saga llegó a la octava casa y entró sin avisar. No necesitaba hacerlo, pues seguro su guardián lo recibiría efusivamente como siempre...

Error.

Saga se daría cuenta de eso al entrar a los aposentos donde Milo se encontraba vistiendo, cuando justo terminaba de ponerse el pantalón. El muchacho lo volteó a ver al entrar, mas al instante le dio la espalda, ignorándolo mientras se colocaba su playera.

Saga se quedó perplejo por un momento. Esta reacción no se la esperaba. Quizás no fue considerado de su parte desaparecerse todo el día de ayer, pero tenía derecho a estar molesto, después de todo, Milo le había mentido. Claro que una vez que habló con Kanon, no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar su equivocación, pues al fin y al cabo había sido su hermano quien le pidió que no le dijera nada sobre la conversación que el par había tenido, así que no fue culpa de Milo realmente.

Y esta mañana, venía con la intención de hacer las paces, en un pleito que sólo él protagonizó. Sin embargo, el que ahora parecía estar molesto era el joven enfermo.

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Saga, al momento que Milo se acercaba de nuevo a su tocador, esta vez a buscar un pañuelo con el cual se sacudió la nariz.

—¿Realmente te importa?

Saga suspiró y puso sus ojos en blanco. Evidentemente, en este momento sería adecuado comenzar sus disculpas.

—Siento que no haya podido venir ayer...

—Que no hayas querido, sería más adecuado. — Milo finalmente lo confrontó a los ojos—. Dioses, Saga, ¿sabes lo humillante que es que tu hermano venga a verme por simple lástima, cuando tú ni siquiera te dignas en aparecer!-

—Lo entiendo, y ya te dije que lo siento. — Saga dio un par de pasos acortando la distancia entre ellos, y una vez que estuvo enfrente de él, se inclinó con intención de besar a Milo—. Estoy aquí ahora...

Justo antes de que aquellos labios que tan bien conocía hicieran contacto con los suyos, Milo giró su rostro a un lado para evitarlo.

—No quiero contagiarte.— Fue la poco creíble respuesta. Era más que obvio que Milo aún estaba molesto, y ahora ni siquiera hacía a Saga merecedor de una mirada. Sólo permanecía ahí estático, cruzando sus brazos y viendo a través de la ventana, en total indiferencia.

—Sabes que eso no me importa...— murmuró, estirando su mano hasta tocar un mechón del cabello de Milo y juguetearlo cariñosa y brevemente entre sus dedos.

Milo bajó su mirada. Saga lo confundía tanto... siempre había sido así, y eso antes tendía a gustarle, a emocionarle, pero últimamente...

—Vamos, déjate de berrinches.

Saga se acercó a Milo y lo rodeó con sus brazos, rozando su mejilla contra la del otro chico. Milo cerró los ojos y finalmente respondió al abrazo.

/././

Alrededor de la larga mesa que se encontraba en el centro del salón, los trece caballeros dorados, el Patriarca, y la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, se sentaban mientras disfrutaban de su cena. Pero no todos disfrutaban; Kanon jugueteaba pinchando con su tenedor el extraño platillo que les habían servido esa noche, no muy seguro de si fuera comestible. Suspiró y dejó el plato en paz, resignándose a que no probaría bocado, ni que tuviera mucha hambre tampoco...

Recargó su codo sobre la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza con su mano derecha, mientras en su izquierda daba vueltas a un popote. Su mirada inspeccionaba el aparentemente alegre entorno que lo rodeaba. Sin embargo, eso no le proporcionaba consuelo. Al contrario, le recordaba lo poco que encajaba en ese lugar; no le interesaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y quizás valdría mejor largarse del Santuario y así olvidarse de todo y dejarse de problemas. No más confusión al ver a Milo, ni culpabilidad al ver a su hermano.

Ahora, ambas cosas se mezclaban, al observar a la mencionada pareja sentada justo frente a él. Se sonreían un segundo antes de que Saga se levantara de su asiento para acercarse a platicar con Athena y Shion, como era su típica costumbre. Milo entonces quedaba entretenido con un par de amigos que se sentaban a su lado, y con los que continuamente pasaba su tiempo, por más fastidiosos que pudieran llegar a ser.

—Me contaron que estuviste enfermo. Me pregunto... si te beso ahora, ¿me contagiaré de algo?—preguntó Aioria con un falso tono inocente, mientras Shura reía a su lado esperando a ver la reacción de Milo.

—Si me besas, lo que conseguirás será mucho más que un simple resfriado— amenazó Milo tamborileando el dedo índice sobre su vaso.

Aioria hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y alcanzó la nuca de Milo con su mano para atraerlo a un beso, que jamás se dio, pues el escorpión le arrojó al rostro el contenido del vaso que sostenía justo a tiempo, ocasionando carcajadas entonadas de casi todos los presentes.

Casi todos.

Kanon observaba la escena cual silencioso e indignado testigo. Hasta donde él estaba enterado, hacía un par de días Milo le era completamente indiferente. Tan sólo un amigo más. Quizás su mejor amigo. Pero hasta ahí. No le molestaba verlo con Saga, y eso que lo veía mucho; cada vez que estaban juntos, el escorpión abrazaba y besaba a su hermano, aunque el otro intentara resistirse y aplacarlo.

Eso jamás le había molestado, ni siquiera escucharlos en las noches le había causado celos o envidia. Entonces, ¿por qué de pronto ese impulso de querer abofetear a Aioria? ¿Por qué ahora cada vez que lo veía sentía una extraña sensación que recorría por completo su piel? ¿Sería sólo por lo que sucedió aquella noche en que salieron? ¿Sería desde antes y no se había dado cuenta? Como fuera, ¡simplemente no podía ser! Milo era pareja de Saga, de su hermano Saga.

Kanon se puso de pie y discretamente se alejó de la fiesta, caminando hasta dejar el salón y llegar a los escalones de la entrada, en donde tomó asiento. Con el popote entre sus manos, doblándolo y quebrándolo, pensaba en nada y todo a la vez. Se sintió sofocado y se aflojó el cuello de la camisa, dejando desabrochado el primer par de botones.

Sin embargo, la salida de Kanon no había sido tan discreta como él lo había supuesto; Milo no tardó en notar su ausencia y decidió salir a buscarlo, al fin y al cabo que él tampoco se estaba dando la divertida de su vida.

Al encontrarlo, suspiró preocupadamente ante la encorvada espalda de quien se sentaba en total soledad sobre un escalón. Se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado. Kanon había percibido su presencia, pero no mostró reacción ante su compañía. Seguía más que absorto en el popote.

Milo sabía que algo le pasaba... si tan sólo Kanon fuera un poco más abierto y se atreviera a confiar en él... quizás podría ayudarlo en cualquiera que fuera el problema que lo absorbía de tal manera. Pero eso no sucedería, al menos no esa noche.

Milo decidió dejarlo ser, y permanecieron en silencio permitiendo pasar los minutos. Una brisa repentina hizo sus cabelleras revolotear, y Milo sacudió la cabeza para aplacar sus rebeldes mechones, pero al voltear durante el proceso, notó algo que le llamó la atención. Alcanzando su mano hacia el sitio en que sus ojos se concentraban, arrancó una pequeña florcita que nacía extrañamente en el punto de unión entre dos escalones. La tomó y se ocupó en darle vuelta al delgado tallo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, haciendo girar los cuatro blancos y únicos pétalos cual pequeño ventilador.

Kanon apreció de reojo lo que Milo hizo. Aunque pretendía ocuparse en retorcer su popote hasta dejarlo hecho polvo, estaba bien consciente de cada respiro que el muchacho de al lado daba, y ahora, observaba curioso la florcilla que Milo sostenía. No era poco común, abundaban en el bosque, pero nunca había visto una tan cerca a los templos, en tan hostil medio como era el rocoso suelo. La flor era en extremo sencilla, ni siquiera tenía una apariencia llamativa, o color resaltante, pero aun así, Kanon no podía apartar la vista del pequeño objeto giratorio.

Milo notó la atención que el otro le prestaba y en un acto sin premeditación ni ocultas intenciones, se la ofreció amistosamente. Kanon lo miró extrañado por un instante, como si no comprendiera lo que Milo estaba haciendo, sin embargo, estiró su mano y la tomó.

Milo se levantó sonriendo y con una mano le desbarató el cabello a Kanon al pasar a su lado. El muchacho que ahora quedaba solo de nuevo, no necesitaba voltear para saber que Milo había regresado a la fiesta.

Él no pensaba regresar, y después de quedarse estudiando la pequeña flor por unos momentos más, se puso de pie para emprender el camino a la tercera casa, a donde llegó rápidamente, y una vez ahí, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano y buscó entre el librero de Saga el libro más gordo que pudo encontrar. Se lo llevó con él a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama y recargándolo sobre su estómago, lo abrió exactamente a la mitad, y delicadamente, cual si se fuera a romper, colocó en medio de las páginas a la florcilla, cerrando el libro para que así se prensara y secara sin que se pudriera.

Guardó la gruesa obra literaria debajo de su cama y se acostó de nuevo cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para permanecer viendo el techo de su habitación durante varios minutos, pensando durante todo el tiempo, que esto tenía que ser una terrible pesadilla. Quizás por eso nunca podía dormir. Quizás ya estaba dormido y necesitaba que alguien lo sacara de su chocante sueño. Pero, no... ahora que recordaba, anoche, en Escorpio, sí pudo dormir...

En un súbito impulso, guiado por una inocente y esperanzada idea, Kanon alcanzó rápidamente el libro que yacía en el suelo y lo sujetó entre sus manos, abriéndolo en busca de la flor que acaba de guardar ahí. La tomó de su lugar y la acercó a su nariz en busca de una confirmación. Olfateó y desgraciadamente descubrió que su leve y dulce aroma, era real... al igual que todo esto, era real.

Tal como el aroma de esa flor, los latidos de su corazón no lo engañaban.

**[…]**


	7. Solo

Holaa! Bueno, ahora si me doy tiempo de responder sus reviews, es q antes tenia que actualizar a prisas, sorry!

Shadir: q comes q adivinas, muajaja! apenas si comienzan los conflictos por aquí. Como lo observaras a continuación XD Gracias x tu review!

Nebyura; no hay problema, a mi tmb. luego me hace cada cosa el ffnet , no me deja entrar, no me deja poner reviews, etc. pero muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Me alegra q te esté gustando! n.n

uruviel ar-feinel; Gracias por dejar review! me alegra mucho q t guste el fic, y la pareja, aunque no sea muy común. Espero que este cap. te guste!

Remsie: si, pobre Kanoncito todavía le falta un ratito de sufrimiento, como veras en este cap XD espero q te agrade este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review!

* * *

**[The difference - 7]**

Medio día en Atenas, Grecia. En cierta parte del Santuario, a un par de jóvenes amigos se les veía involucrados en una interesante plática, aislados, o al menos eso creían, de oídos ajenos...

—Realmente tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Milo.

El aludido cruzaba sus brazos y ponía sus ojos en blanco, bufando de fastidio, esperando a lo que el otro solicitaba tanto en confesarle, y por lo que le había insistido en traerlo hasta esta parte alejada del bosque.

—Yo... te amo— decía el muchacho con sus grandes ojos verdes de particular brillo, mientras se acercaba más al de cabellera azulada.

/././

Más temprano, esa mañana, Kanon despertó solo. Solo como al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse siempre a estar. No había rastros de Saga ni Milo en el tercer templo. Kanon supuso que se habrían quedado en Escorpio después de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Sin querer pensar más en eso, se levantó de su cama con la intención de darse su rutinaria ducha matinal, mas al ponerse de pie casi tropieza con lo resultó ser un grueso libro que yacía en el suelo. Kanon lo levantó, sosteniéndolo por varios segundos entre sus manos, sin saber realmente qué hacer con él. ¿Qué hacer con el objeto que guardaban sus páginas? Era sólo una flor. Una simple flor, que sabía que no significaba nada... al menos no para quien se la regaló.

Kanon descubrió, sorpresivamente, que tuvo que obligarse a parpadear ante la repentina humedad que se concentró sus ojos. Dejó caer el libro que rebotó sobre la cama y caminó hacia el baño aún incrédulo de que estuviera a punto de llorar. Era infantil, estar haciendo esto, sentirse así. Todo parecía tan irreal, y lo había atacado tan repentinamente...esta situación, estos sentimientos. Esta mala suerte...

Se metió a duchar, pensando en cómo podría salir del enredo en que solito se había metido. Por supuesto que no planeaba hablar sobre esto con nadie, absolutamente nadie. Milo jamás lo sabría, Saga jamás lo sabría. Pero dudaba que pudiera vivir cerca de ellos guardándose todo esto, viendo esos hipnotizadores ojos turquesas todos los días, fingiéndole sonrisas y amistad, cuando lo que en realidad deseaba era mucho más.

Quizás debería considerar seriamente aquella previa idea de abandonar el Santuario. Nadie lo necesitaba aquí, después de todo. Seguro que Atena podría mandar a su siempre fiel Seiya a comprarle toallas sanitarias.

Kanon rió ante la imagen del pequeño Pegaso perdido entre el gran pasillo de implementos de higiene femenina del supermercado; cuadro que su amable cerebro le presentó para distraerlo un poco de su actual miseria.

Salió del baño un poco más relajado, pero con la constante noción de que tendría que cruzarse con Milo o Saga en algún momento del día, tampoco podía evitarlos por toda la eternidad. Actuar como antes le sería difícil, pero... realmente, dudaba que alguien se diera cuenta de la tribulación en su mirada. ¿A quién le preocuparía? A nadie, exactamente. Y viéndolo bien, así sería mejor, le facilitaría el intento de parecer el mismo de siempre.

El mismo de siempre... qué risa... hacía mucho que no era "el mismo de siempre". Hacía mucho que se desconocía a sí mismo. No sabía si debería entristecerse o regocijarse por ello.

Decidió dejar ese decreto para más tarde, en el caso de que lograra terminar el día conservando su cordura. Por ahora, comenzaría su rutina y subiría al templo de Athena para averiguar deseoso si la muchacha no tendría algún mandato estúpido para él, que lo pudiera entretener por el resto de la mañana.

Subió los doce templos con presteza, saludando brevemente a uno que otro compañero que se encontraba por el camino. Le sorprendió no percibir ningún cosmos en la casa del Escorpión, y supuso que probablemente Milo y Saga se habían adelantado temprano al Coliseo, mas su conjetura no era del todo correcta, lo cual descubrió al llegar a la cámara del Patriarca y encontrarse con Saga, quien abandonaba a prisas el mencionado lugar y al parecer se... ¿alegraba? de verlo.

—Kanon, hazme un favor y busca a Milo, dile que hoy llegaré tarde. Siempre se queja de que no aviso. Creo que anda por el coliseo, no estoy seguro; tú sabes donde se mete. Nos vemos.

Saga ni siquiera le dio a su hermano la oportunidad de negarse ante su petición, pues apenas terminó de hablar y ya se retiraba bajando los escalones. Kanon suspiró. Justo lo que necesitaba, "anda y busca a Milo", y que su hermano le diera esa orden, hacía todo parecer como una cruel e irónica broma del destino.

Dejó esa tarea para más tarde; si Saga demoraría su regreso de donde fuera que hubiera ido, entonces tenía todo el día para avisar a Milo sobre lo mismo. Así que, después de permanecer un par de horas escuchando viejas anécdotas de Shion, mientras Athena leía obligada sentada en un sillón cerca de ahí, decidió ocuparse en cosas menos tediosas, y bajó cansadamente los casi infinitos escalones sin ninguna meta en mente.

Se detenía en una que otra casa que encontraba habitada para entablar triviales conversaciones con sus guardianes, los cuales sin vociferar el pensamiento, no podían evitar un pequeño sobresalto ante lo inusualmente sociable que el menor de los gemelos andaba ese día.

Una vez terminada su repartición de insípidos diálogos con cualquiera que se encontraba durante el descenso, Kanon llegó a la triste conclusión de que poco tenía que perder ya. Nada tenía que perder.

Era simple su tarea; buscaba a Milo, le daba el recado, regresaba a encerrarse a su habitación. Sencillo como tal. Sí, sencillo...

Repitiendo esa trisilábica palabra en su cabeza para darse valor, Kanon comenzó su investigación para averiguar el paradero del dichoso muchacho que lo tenía viviendo en constante aprensión. Se enteró por Shura, quien apenas regresaba de los campos de entrenamiento, que lo había visto partir hacia el bosque. Kanon agradeció la asistencia del español y cambió su trayectoria hacia el lugar que le había sido indicado.

No fue difícil encontrarlo; ese cosmos tan familiar lo llamaba como la miel a las abejas... no, a ellas les destinaba algo dulce, más bien, como las trampas de luz a los insectos, sí, y de igual manera, Kanon temía terminar quemado.

Ahí estaba, Milo de Escorpio, junto con todos los cursis pensamientos que el sólo nombre traía a su mente. Repentina y brevemente embelesado por aquel que se encontraba aún a considerable distancia, Kanon tardó un poco en apreciar el escenario completo que se dibujaba frente a sus ojos.

Lo que vio y oyó lo detuvo en sus pasos. Permaneció precavidamente alejado hasta que lo consideró prudente, escuchando con cuidado.

—Te amo de verdad...

—¡Aioria, por favor! Tú sólo te amas a ti mismo, déjate de estupideces, ¿para esto me trajiste aquí?

El caballero de Leo finalmente dejó escapar las carcajadas que había estado reprimiendo durante el falso acto de confesión amorosa que acababa de montar, y dio un par de pasos más hasta invadir el espacio personal de Milo. Para nadie era secreto el capricho que Milo significaba para él, y aunque aquél siempre rechazaba sus avances, una de las mejores cualidades del muchacho de castaña y corta cabellera era la perseverancia.

Pero en estos momentos, lo que movía a Aioria era la impaciencia.

—¿Qué haces?

La pregunta de Milo no sería respondida, al menos, no con palabra. Como era costumbre del caballero de Leo, iría directo a las acciones, empujando a Milo hasta acorralarlo contra un árbol, sujetando con fuerza sus brazos para permitirse capturar esos labios que tanto se le antojaban, y que en esos momentos intentaban resistirse a su intrusión.

El primer impulso que Milo tuvo al sentir que Aioria lo besaba, fue empujarlo con una fuerza que aseguraría que saldría despedido hasta el templo de Athena, pero eso sería demasiado misericordioso para él. Así que Milo fingió debilidad ante los fuertes brazos de Aioria, sólo durante el tiempo suficiente en el que el otro se ilusionaba con su aparentemente calma respuesta. Claro que el protegido de Leo era incapaz de apreciar la creciente uña carmesí que ahora lucía furiosa en el dedo índice de Milo.

Justo se proponía a dirigir su ataque hacia la osada entrepierna de Aioria que ahora pretendía acercarse más a su cuerpo, cuando de pronto el asalto del caballero de Leo fue interrumpido inesperadamente.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que apenas si Milo pudo registrar con su visión el momento en que Kanon, salido de la nada, jaló a Aioria del brazo alejándolo de él, y sin poca meditación le dio un certero puñetazo en el rostro, cuya fuerza de impacto obligó incluso a Milo a entrecerrar los ojos y provocó que Aioria cayera con poca gracia al suelo, totalmente perplejo por el súbito ataque del que había sido víctima. Y al parecer, sin notar todavía que un hilillo de sangre escurría de su boca.

Ya levantaba Kanon su puño para asestarle un nuevo golpe al caído muchacho, cuando Milo finalmente pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para dar un paso al frente y detenerlo. Lo tomó con firmeza de la muñeca y lo empujó lejos del otro, que apenas se levantaba, y por su postura daba indicios de querer contraatacar. Milo permaneció en medio de ambos, como punto de equilibrio entre las dos furibundas miradas que intentaban pulverizarse con el sólo hecho de cruzar sus intensos brillos.

—¡Aioria, desaparécete si no quieres que yo mismo te rompa la cara!— advirtió Milo.

Con algo de sabiduría contaba el joven caballero de Leo, quien tras dirigir sus ojos rabiosos hacia Kanon una última vez, se alejó de allí con un bufido de frustración.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Kanon a espaldas de Milo, provocando que éste volteara.

—¡Que si estoy bien? ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¿Y tú qué diablos pretendías!- Milo comenzó a reclamarle a Kanon su innecesaria intervención, que no había logrado nada más que ofender su sensible orgullo.

—¿Qué? Yo... él te... yo... ¡te ayudé!

—¡Yo puedo defenderme solo!

—Pues no lo parecía...

—Sólo estaba esperando a que se confiara, para clavarle la aguja donde más le doliera— explicó Milo mostrando la alargada y enrojecida uña para darle más efecto a sus palabras — ¡Ahora irá a decir a todos que soy un enclenque incapaz de defenderse por sí mismo!

Kanon no sabía que responder ante las indignadas palabras de Milo, quien aún lo miraba de manera reprobatoria. Realmente no se esperaba esta reacción, aunque tampoco meditó en cuál sería la respuesta de Milo ante sus acciones; simplemente, guiado por un poco familiar fuego que surgió en su entrañas al ver a Aioria besándolo, no pudo contenerse, de hecho se había quedado con ganas de darle su merecido.

—¿Qué haces aquí para empezar?- preguntó Milo, notando que el otro no mostraba respuesta ante sus previas palabras.

—Saga me envió a buscarte.

—¿Ahora eres mi niñero?

—¡Ya basta, Milo! ¡Yo sólo traté de ayudarte! ¡Ve a alcanzar a Aioria si interrumpí algo tan importante!

—¡Ya te dije...!

—¡No me interesa! Ya...basta...

Apenas audible fue la última petición. Kanon había bajado a mirar el pasto, pero podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Milo sobre él. Al parecer no comprendía del todo sus palabras y tardaba un segundo más de lo necesario en lo que uno hubiera pensado que se daría la vuelta y se alejaría de ahí. Pero con todo y la demora, al fin y al cabo lo hizo.

Kanon se quedó en medio del bosque suspirando. Su petición había sido más para sí mismo que para Milo. Realmente deseaba que todo esto se detuviera, que todo volviera a ser como antes. Kanon meditó por un segundo... levantó su rostro hasta que sus ojos alcanzaron a apreciar la silueta de Milo que se alejaba... pensándolo mejor, todo era exactamente como antes.

Kanon giró en sus talones y desquitó su frustración con un cercano árbol cuyo tronco recibió al colérico puño que tan sólo minutos atrás se asegurara de dejar una marca temporal en el rostro de Aioria. ¿Para qué se molestó siquiera en intervenir? La "víctima" ya se alejaba de ahí campante y sin la mínima muestra de agradecimiento, al contrario, molesto ante sus acciones. Kanon golpeó el tronco una vez más.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan...!

¿Caprichoso?, ¿malagradecido?... ¿maravilloso?

—¡Demonios!

Golpeó el árbol de nuevo.

/././

¿Pero qué se creía ese? Como si fuera un inútil que no pudiera cuidar de sí mismo. Y con lo que le había tenido preparado a Aioria... Kanon le arruinó completamente el día.

Con esa índole de pensamientos, Milo llegó a la casa de Géminis, sin sorprenderse de encontrarla vacía, pues Saga seguramente andaría quién sabe por dónde realizando una de las múltiples tareas de las cuales era responsable, y Kanon... bueno, Kanon se había quedado en el bosque.

No, ya se acercaba, podía sentir su cosmos... ¿triste?

Sí, definitivamente afligido por algo. ¿Tendría él que ver en eso? Muy probablemente. Pero al caballero de Escorpión le tomó toda la tarde de meditación sobre la cama de Saga para llegar a la conclusión, o más bien, aceptar lo que ya de antemano muy en el fondo sabía; sus reacciones no habían sido las más correctas.

Suspiró. Ahora le debía a Kanon otra disculpa. No le gustaba disculparse... tendría que ser más cuidadoso en el futuro, pensar un poco antes de abrir la bocota.

Con la nueva resolución, se levantó de la cama y emprendió el ascenso hasta Escorpión, donde seguramente Kanon se encontraba. El gemelo ni siquiera se había atrevido a poner un pie en Géminis; indudablemente percibió su presencia ahí y escogió evitarlo. Esto hacía sentir a Milo aún más culpable, al sacar al otro de su propia casa.

Las suposiciones de Milo estaban en lo correcto; Kanon decidió sin mucho trabajo que lo más sabio sería ir a la octava casa, pues evidentemente Milo planeaba quedarse en Géminis a esperar a Saga. Así que subió y se instaló en las habitaciones de... Milo.

Se arrojó sobre el colchón, emitiendo un frustrado gruñido al momento que su rostro hizo contacto con las sábanas. Giró para quedar contemplando el techo.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Kanon descubrió aliviadamente que si bien temprano, no le fue difícil cerrar los ojos y dejar a sus sentidos descansar. El alivio, sin embargo, duraría poco, pues lo profundo de su sueño fue compensado de manera negativa con otra de sus repetidas pesadillas.

Lo mismo de siempre; la misma ansiedad, desesperación, e incertidumbre, eso último era lo peor. No saber que pasará después, en qué terminará todo. Esta vez, su sueño le mostró un final distinto al acostumbrado. Generalmente despertaba agitado al momento que comenzaba a sentir que se ahogaba, pero en esta ocasión, vio más allá. En esta ocasión, su cuerpo se rendía ante la voluntad de las olas y se dejaba absorber por el insaciable océano; caía a sus profundidades lentamente, arrastrado por la corriente, completamente pálido e inconsciente. Muerto.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe.

—¿Otra pesadilla?

Giró su rostro para encontrar a Milo sentado a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro, que temblaba un poco por la reciente impresión. Kanon asintió ante la pregunta y se incorporó para quedar sentado. Milo se puso de pie y buscó soporte en la pared cercana.

—Supongo que sabes a qué vine.

Kanon aún se encontraba demasiado sobrecogido por su reciente sueño como para responder, así que sólo afirmó con leves movimientos de cabeza que instaron a Milo a continuar, mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la cama, mirando al piso e inspirando profundo, en espera de que su ritmo cardiaco regresara a la normalidad.

—Te debo una disculpa. Debí apreciar tu intención, después de todo sólo quisiste ayudarme... aunque yo no necesitara la ayuda.— Milo se aseguró de dejar bien claro el último punto.

A Kanon ya poco le importaba el roce de la tarde. Sabía que Milo le ofrecería disculpas tarde o temprano, una vez que su rabieta se le pasara. Y así era, aquí estaba.

—Ésta si te afectó, ¿no es así?

Kanon encontró los ojos de Milo, quien se dio cuenta de su evidente malestar y se sentó a su lado sobre el borde de la cama, a manera de consuelo.

—¿Querías saber sobre Cabo Sunión?— Kanon apreció de reojo la súbita atención que Milo le prestó, volteando a ver su encorvado perfil. Aceptó la inquisitiva mirada como una respuesta positiva a su pregunta.

—Bien... Mientras me encontraba encerrado ahí, como sabrás, fui salvado muchas veces por Athena. Ella borró la maldad que existía en mí. Y ahora... la razón por la que aborrezco tanto estas pesadillas, no es precisamente el hecho de que me sienta morir cada vez que las experimento. Es sólo que me recuerdan a mi pasado, y... me siento extraño— pausó y sacó una bocanada de aire —No sé... No sé si en realidad esta nueva persona soy yo, o si sólo he sido producto de la compasión de Athena. No me malinterpretes, agradezco su perdón y ayuda. —Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo—. Pero quizás ahora no soy realmente yo mismo. No sé cómo explicarlo, me siento confundido... Soy alguien completamente diferente y no estoy seguro si cambié por gusto y decisión propia... o si sólo fue porque Atena así lo quiso.

Terminando el vaciamiento de sus inseguridades, las cuales hasta ahora a nadie se había atrevido a confiar, Kanon permaneció en silencio, esperando a escuchar lo que Milo diría. Si es que tenía algo que decir. El muchacho más joven perdió su mirada abstrayendo su atención por un momento en la mano de Kanon, que cerca de su pierna, apretaba con fuerza la orilla de la cama.

—Creo... que lo que te sucede, es que temes aceptar el increíble valor que tuviste al reconocer que erraste de camino. Aunque... no sé por qué... ¿es demasiada responsabilidad aceptar eso; que en realidad eres una buena persona?

Kanon no sabía si Milo estaba en lo correcto, sólo sabía que ya no quería esas pesadillas, y que ya no quería esta constante inseguridad. Tuvo que cerrar sus párpados con fuerza para contener a las lágrimas que acechaban dentro de sus ojos. No iba a llorar frente a Milo... eso sería el colmo.

Sin embargo, el muchacho que se sentaba a su lado y que observaba con detenimiento cada pequeña acción suya, no pudo evitar notar la humedad en sus pestañas. Sus párpados apretados, resistiéndose. Milo sonrió comprensivamente y alcanzó su mano para acomodar un mechón del largo cabello de Kanon detrás de su oreja.

—Déjalas caer.

Ante la sugerencia de Milo, Kanon volteó su rostro hacia él, abriendo los ojos, cuyo fulgor temblaba, mas se negaba a convertirse en destellantes gotas saladas. Se miraron a los ojos como nunca lo habían hecho antes, y en el caso de Kanon, con una urgente sinceridad debida al alivio de que ya no tenía nada que ocultar, y que hacía a esas brillantes esmeraldas resplandecer con más fuerza de lo normal.

Esa mirada resultó hechizante para Milo, quien sin reflexionarlo se inclinó acercando su rostro hasta detenerse justo cuando pudo sentir el aliento de Kanon chocar contra su piel. A esta casi nula distancia, no había más en su campo visual que los ojos del gemelo, y el mismo caso era para el otro.

Cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, reflejando con ese simple gesto que ninguno de los dos sabía, ni quería saber por el momento, la magnitud de lo que estaban haciendo. Y permitieron a sus labios un roce delicado, antes de que se unieran en lo que propiamente se podría clasificar como un beso, que creció ansioso a cada segundo, como si fuera algo que hubieran estado esperando por mucho tiempo, cuando en realidad jamás se lo hubieran imaginado siquiera posible.

Milo llevó su mano a la nuca de Kanon, atrayéndolo para profundizar el beso. Kanon no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y respondió separando sus labios y permitiéndole libre acceso a la lengua de Milo, que se entrelazó con la suya, conociéndose la una a la otra por primera vez.

Obligado por sus -hasta hacía poco- reprimidos sentimientos, Kanon llevó sus manos hasta que éstas enmarcaran el rostro del chico más joven, y lo sostuvieran con devoción para evitar cualquier intento de escape, aunque al otro esa idea jamás le cruzó por la mente. Poco pensamiento racional tenía Milo en la cabeza en estos momentos. Y así, ambos podían percibir el cálido aire producto de sus agitadas respiraciones, mezclándose en el prácticamente inexistente espacio que aún se apreciaba entre sus rostros cuando cambiaban la inclinación de sus cabezas, con el único propósito de hacer ese beso interminable.

Pero ese ambicioso adjetivo no se podría aplicar en esta situación. Pues incapaz de mencionar palabra, Saga de Géminis, quien había acudido hasta la octava casa en busca de Milo, y ahora se encontraba de pie completamente estático en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, sólo se limitó a encender su cosmos de manera intimidante para hacerse notar. Con ese simple acto logró separar los labios del par que se besaba sobre la cama, y los hizo prácticamente brincar de la sorpresa al momento que volteaban a verlo, antes de girar en sus talones y despedirse de ellos con una mirada de desprecio.

—¡Saga!— llamaron los dos casi al unísono.

El aludido no escuchó, ya se alejaba bajando los escalones con firmes y marcadas zancadas. Milo se puso de pie inmediatamente con la intención de seguirlo, pero Kanon logró levantarse y alcanzar su brazo antes de que saliera del cuarto, para detenerlo y hacerlo voltear.

—Milo, ¿Por qué...?

El par de arrepentidas miradas se cruzaron por un segundo antes de que Milo agachara su rostro.

—Yo... no lo sé— Milo respondió honestamente a la par que se liberaba del débil agarre de Kanon. No sabía porque lo había hecho, qué oscuro motivo lo había llevado a tomar sus labios. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en tal cosa. Ahora debía ir tras Saga, y dejar a Kanon solo de nuevo.

**[…]**


	8. Conflicto

**[The difference - 8]**

La luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor, confeccionando un protector manto de tenue iluminación sobre las hojas de los árboles, que bailaban por el efecto de una que otra corriente de aire rebelde. La noche no tenía nada de distinto a la anterior, y seguro nada de distinto a la siguiente que vendría.

Ese era el caso para muchos de los habitantes del Santuario, pero para tres jóvenes caballeros en particular, esta noche no tenía nada de ordinaria.

Saga de Géminis bajaba los escalones de los doce templos con decididos y furiosos pasos. Pero, ¿por qué? No se sentía furioso, sin embargo... ¡tenía que sentirse furioso! Lo que acababa de presenciar...Milo y Kanon, besándose, de una manera que tan sólo al recordarlo le obligaba a cerrar los ojos... ¡Milo lo había engañado! ¡Con su hermano! Esto no era algo a tomarse a la ligera, entonces... ¿por qué estaba costándole tanto trabajo pretenderse enojado y celoso?

Traicionado, herido, eso sí lo sentía. Por las dos personas más cercanas a él. Pero celoso... lo curioso era, que celos no sentía. No era la pérdida de Milo lo que lo lastimaba; era su agraviado orgullo al saberse engañado tan vilmente, lo que al llegar al tercer templo le inspiró a lanzar un ataque hacia una de sus propias columnas.

Era la decepción de que no tuvieran el menor miramiento en actuar de esa manera y darle tan poca importancia a las que pudieran ser sus reacciones, lo que ahora lo obligaba a sentarse en los escalones de la entrada de su templo, y suspirar en derrota.

Y era la preocupación al descubrir de que realmente, poco le importaba perder al alegre muchacho de ojos turquesas, lo que hacía que mirara el lejano horizonte con melancolía. Después de todo, Milo no se lo merecía; Saga jamás hubiera pensado en hacerle algo como lo que él hizo... no, no tenía razones para aferrarse al guardián de la octava casa. Milo con sus acciones, y él mismo con las suyas -si lo admitía- habían acabado con todo esto, y quizás desde hacía algún tiempo ya lo podría haber visto venir. Pero eso no justificara que actuaran así, ¡Y Kanon! Jamás se hubiera imaginado que él sería capaz de participar en semejante traición.

Se preguntó si aquellos siquiera intentarían disculparse.

Sí, eso pasaría, pues ya podía percibir el agitado cosmos de Milo acercarse a toda prisa hasta el sitio donde él se encontraba. Cerró los ojos y exhaló un prolongado suspiro. No quería dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento. Si esto tenía que terminar, trataría de que sucediera de la manera más sencilla posible. Ojalá ellos hubieran tenido la misma consideración...

Milo terminó su carrera desde Escorpión al llegar al tercer templo, y encontrarse con Saga, que se sentaba sobre uno de los escalones, aparente y extrañamente calmado. Tragó saliva en una burda acción para intentar darse valor y lograr caminar los pasos que lo separaban del gemelo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría. Era un riesgo de terminar en otra dimensión el que estaba tomando, al sentarse a su lado.

Al momento que hizo tal cosa, Saga se puso de pie, bajó un par de escalones y cruzó los brazos, dándole la espalda. Milo sabía que esperaba una explicación, y con justa razón la merecía, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decirle. Él mismo ansiaba una explicación; que alguien le dijera qué lo había llevado a hacer tal cosa, a besar a... Kanon. Y esto le anotaba una disculpa más pendiente para aquél gemelo también. ¿Qué pensaría el ex–Marina de todo esto? Él había respondido al beso... ¿por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que los poseyó de hacer tal cosa?

Eso ya no importaba a estas alturas. Ya estaba hecho y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. Alejó los pensamientos sobre Kanon de su mente; Saga era el que estaba aquí en estos momentos y en él tenía que concentrarse ahora. Finalmente, se puso de pie, y articuló lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Saga, yo...

—Me decepcionas, Milo.— Saga giró a enfrentarlo. Milo sintió que esa mirada lo perforaba por completo. Era tan intensa, no sabía si de rabia, coraje, o tristeza, pero... lo dejaba congelado en su sitio.

— Nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo así, ¡y menos con mi propio hermano! Obviamente me equivoqué al ignorar la fama que te precedía. — Los ojos que parecían poder aniquilarlo hace unos segundos, ahora bajaban a intimidar al suelo, permitiendo a Milo una brecha de tiempo para poder iniciar su disculpa.

—Saga, no es lo que tú piensas...

Una brecha muy breve de tiempo.

—No, no es lo que yo pienso, es lo que vi. ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

Milo suspiró, agachando su cabeza de manera sincronizada al momento que Saga lo volvía a mirar.

—Nada ha pasado entre nosotros... hasta ese beso que presenciaste. Y que no fue premeditado, sólo... se dio. Él se sentía mal, hablamos un rato, y... no sé por qué, yo sólo... lo besé. No fue su culpa, yo lo inicié.

—Y él obviamente te correspondió.

—No lo planeamos, sólo sucedió...

—No digas tonterías, Milo. Las cosas pasan por alguna razón. No simplemente "se dan".

—No, contigo no. Tú jamás lo comprenderías...—El tono de Milo había cambiado, de una sumisa modulación de voz, a lo que sonaba como un claro reproche. Saga no podía creerlo, ¿ahora era él que estaba siendo juzgado?

—¿Qué insinúas con eso?

—Tú todo lo razonas antes de llevarlo a cabo. Tienes definido de antemano tus palabras y acciones en cualquier situación, por sorpresiva e inesperada que ésta sea. No digo que eso sea algo malo. De hecho me gustaría ser más como tú, menos visceral. Pero en mi caso, simplemente me dejo guiar por lo que siento en el momento. Tu hermano parece sufrir de esa misma maldición. Y en aquel instante, sentimos la necesidad de besarnos, y realmente no te puedo decir a que se debió. — Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un instante —. Ni siquiera yo lo sé... Lo siento, realmente lo siento, pero esa es la verdad. No volverá a suceder, Saga, te lo prometo...

Milo contaba con que Saga apreciaría su sinceridad, pero el muchacho mayor sólo permanecía mirándolo perplejo, con su ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, aunque el brillo en sus ojos se había apaciguado, eso era notable.

—¿Saga? Di algo...

Ante la tímida tentativa de Milo, Saga cerró brevemente los ojos. Un segundo en lo que llegó a una conclusión. Sus párpados se abrieron una vez más, y finalmente habló.

—¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Para qué hablar siquiera? No competiré con mi propio hermano si eso te preocupa. Menos por alguien que no desea estar a mi lado.

—Pero Saga, yo sí deseo...

—Tú no sabes lo que quieres, Milo. Y yo sí, y tú no lo eres. Ya no.— Había un claro dejo de decepción en su voz, que Milo no pudo pasar por alto. Se sentía terrible al escuchar esas palabras, y aún peor, al saber que era merecedor y culpable de ellas.

—Saga... en verdad lo siento.

—No lo sientas, Milo. No me afecta tanto como crees. Suerte con Kanon. Él... podría ser bueno para ti.— Saga escuchó sus propias palabras. Sonaba ridículamente frío y calculador. Como si estuviera desechando algo que ya no necesitaba y a lo que otro podía darle un mejor uso. No se sentía en realidad así, pero sabía lo necio que era su -hasta hacía segundos- novio. Y sólo mostrando una indisputable posición podría darle fin a todo este embrollo de una vez.

Las cejas de Milo se levantaron en sorpresa ante las palabras recién hablada, ¿por qué Saga despedía todo tan a la ligera? Pareciera que estaba esperando de antemano una oportunidad como ésta para terminar con él. Si realmente se amaban, ¿no podrían pasar este pequeño error, y resolver el conflicto?...

Si realmente se amaran.

—Pero Saga...— Llamó débilmente, al ver que el otro pasaba a su lado y se adentraba a la tercera casa. La capa de su armadura ondeaba detrás de él despidiéndose, al igual que su dueño.

—Creo que tienes mucho que meditar... Adiós, Milo.

/./././

Lágrimas y más lágrimas, estúpidas lágrimas que no lo dejaban ver... en cualquier momento tropezaría y caería rodando los escalones, terminando descalabrado a medio camino. No sería tan malo al fin y al cabo...sería un sencillo escape a todo esto. Y aunque la idea tentadora, debía afrontar su realidad, secarse el húmedo rostro y dar los pasos finales que lo llevarían hasta la casa de Géminis.

Sus rodillas temblaron al ver la imponente entrada que él ya conocía bien, pero que de todas formas logró intimidarlo; sabía quién lo esperaba adentro. Bueno, quizás no lo esperaba... probablemente Saga deseaba que desapareciera para siempre de su vista. Pero su hermano estaba dentro, eso era seguro. Y ahora, él daba los temblorosos pasos para entrar y dirigirse a la habitación del mencionado.

Disculparse, humillarse si era necesario, pero tenía que dejarle bien claro a Saga que él nunca pretendió nada. Suspiró al hallarse frente a la puerta abierta.

Todo era culpa de Milo... ¿Por qué lo tuvo que hacer? Si no lo hubiera besado, todo podría haber continuado más o menos normal para él. No tendría que estar ahí, temiendo de enfrentar a su propio hermano, quien se encontraba recostado sobre su cama mirando el techo. Aparentemente relajado.

Seguro que notaba su presencia, pero aún no volteaba a verlo. Kanon dio un paso más para quedar más cerca de la cama. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Saga, quiero disculparme. Vengo a decirte... quiero que sepas que yo jamás...—Se pateó mentalmente; no podía formular ni una sola oración con sentido—. Lo que sucedió...

—Fue algo que se dio. Milo me lo dejó bien claro— dijo Saga, a la par que se incorporaba para arrojar sus piernas hacia un lado de la cama y ponerse de pie para caminar hacia Kanon, quien continuó hablando nerviosamente.

—Sí, así fue... y... no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Yo... me alejaré. Desde hace tiempo que estaba planeando irme de aquí. Y con esto encuentro la excusa perfecta.

Saga ¿sonrió? ante sus palabras.

—No tienes que irte. Él te quiere a ti.

Kanon no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, o imaginaban haber escuchado... eso que Saga decía, no podía ser posible. Él era testigo de lo mucho que Milo adoraba a su hermano, y él jamás sería más que un buen amigo para el escorpión. Entonces, ¿por qué Saga decía esas cosas, y se comportaba tan amable con él? Honestamente pensó que lo echaría de la casa, por lo menos.

—¿Qué? ¿E-eso te dijo?

—No. Pero creo que deberías hablar con él. Tú lo quieres, ¿no es así?

Kanon inclinó su cabeza, hasta que lo único que sus ojos apreciaron fue sus propios zapatos. El hecho de que Saga fuera tan comprensivo, tan sólo aumentaba la culpabilidad, y el que estuviera enterado de sus sentimientos le hacía maldecir internamente. ¿Tan obvio había sido? Claro... ¿por qué otra razón hubiera respondido a ese beso si no fuera así? Y Saga también parecía entender esto.

—Perdóname, nunca fue mi intención. Traté de evitarlo, de ocultarlo, pero... él es tan...

—Lo sé— interrumpió Saga, quien había decidido que lo más sabio y lo que les ahorraría a todos innecesario dolor, sería actuar como el adulto que era, afrontando esto con madurez. Aquellos podían confundirse solos; no lo iban a arrastrar al remolino de emociones no identificadas que obviamente los había atrapado, y del que sinceramente esperaba pudieran salir librados en una pieza.

—Está bien, Kanon, de verdad.

El aludido dejó escapar más de las ya tan familiares lágrimas que al parecer su organismo estaba sobre produciendo en estos últimos días. Mas ahora, no era la aflicción lo que las instaba a derramarse a través de sus mejillas, sino una inusitada alegría al saber que su hermano lo perdonaba...más que eso; ni siquiera encontraba error por el cual perdonarlo.

Y es que Saga no podía culpar a Kanon. Sabía que jamás lo hubiera hecho con intención. No iba ser fácil verlos juntos. Después de todo, realmente llegó a querer a Milo, en algún momento... no estaba seguro de lo que habría pasado o exactamente cuándo comenzaron a cambiar las cosas. El tiempo, quizás eso pasó. Ojalá a aquellos despistados no los alcanzara.

—Vamos, no te pongas sentimental—dijo Saga, llevando su mano hasta el rostro de Kanon para limpiar una lágrima que apenas se aventuraba a caer.

—Ve a buscarlo, el idiota está confundido... Y apresúrate, antes de que Aioria se te adelante.

—Saga... gracias.— Sin meditar cuál sería la reacción de su hermano, Kanon simplemente se dejó llevar y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, que el otro logró responder una vez que la sorpresa inicial pasó.

Realmente, ellos no eran tan cercanos como dos hermanos podían ser; tantos errores pasados, culpas y recuerdos interponían una distancia difícil de cruzar. Gracioso que este conflicto, en lugar de romper para siempre la ya de por sí frágil relación, los hubiera unido un poco más y permitido establecer este nuevo punto, para a partir de aquí, quizás en un futuro, con suerte, trabajar más en su trato de hermanos.

Unos segundos más, y dieron por terminado el abrazo. Saga despidió a Kanon con una amable orden.

—Anda, ve.

Kanon, gustoso, obedeció.

/././

Milo había decidido seguir el consejo de Saga, y se había dedicado a vagar por el oscuro bosque en busca de respuestas a sus dudas. Pero antes de eso, tenía que tener en claro cuáles eran esas dudas.

Había alcanzado una lejana colina y se encontraba de pie, pensando en los gemelos, en ambos por igual. Esperando a que el viento que soplaba con más fuerza en ese expuesto lugar se llevara sus incertidumbres. Mas lo que el viento hizo, en lugar de eso, fue traer al menor de los hermanos que ocupaban sus pensamientos.

—Milo— la conocida voz llamó a sus espaldas.

Kanon conocía estos bosques mejor que nadie, así que no era sorpresa que lo hubiera encontrado con facilidad, pero Milo aún necesitaba tiempo. El reciente enfrentamiento con Saga lo había dejado con inseguridades que jamás se había permitido o imaginado experimentar.

—Milo, quiero que sepas... que si respondí a ese beso, fue por una muy importante razón.

Milo dio vuelta para quedar frente a él. No necesitaba que expresara en palabras su pensamiento para saber de qué se trataba. Lo había sentido, en ese beso, en el modo que tomó su rostro entre las manos, tocándolo con firmeza, pero con infantil precaución, como si le fuera a hacer daño. Y también podía notarlo en la manera en que sus ojos lo miraban ahora. Todo era más que evidente. Y él se había negado a verlo. Ahora, tan claro como estaba, no sabía que hacer al respecto.

—Milo, yo-

—No lo digas. Ya lo sé.

Milo bajó su mirada brevemente. Kanon dejó a sus labios cerrarse, y se obligó a sí mismo a esperar en incertidumbre a lo que Milo diría una vez que sus ojos se encontraran con él de nuevo.

—Yo sé lo que sientes por mí—pausó y suspiró profundamente antes de continuar.

—Ya estarás enterado de que Saga no quiere saber nada más de mí. Y yo... bueno, él significa mucho para mí, pero...tú también...aunque jamás pensé en ti como algo más que un buen amigo. Sin embargo, ahora... no estoy seguro, Kanon. Me siento en medio de un rompecabezas.

Era comprensible. Aun así, Kanon no podía evitar sentir que un pánico interno se apoderaba de él. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de un rechazo por parte de Milo. Y es que, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que se enterara de sus sentimientos. Impulsado por esa angustia ante la decisión que Milo tomaría, Kanon preguntó, tratando de sonar más seguro de lo que en verdad se sentía:

—¿Puedo ayudarte a resolverlo?

Milo abrió los ojos a toda la extensión que sus párpados le permitieron, y miró fijamente a Kanon. Éste se acercó sin siquiera esperar una respuesta a su pregunta, y con una de sus grandes manos a cada lado del rostro de Milo, lo atrajo para besarlo, sin reserva ni timidez, o al menos, Kanon no las dejaba mostrar; porque de que se sentía nervioso y de que sus piernas amenazaban por flaquear en cualquier momento, eso ni él lo podía negar. Sin embargo, se apoderó de esos labios que sin dificultad se dejaron asaltar, y permitieron la exploración de esa boca dentro de la cual se encontró con la lengua que tan sólo un rato atrás lo dejara sin aliento.

Milo se limitó a colocar las manos sobre sus brazos, y cerrar los ojos, dejando a todas las sensaciones asentarse en su cerebro; el cálido aliento, la inquisidora lengua, los escalofríos que el contacto de las manos sobre sus mejillas ocasionaban, hasta el cosquilleo de las dos largas cabelleras que ondulaban al viento y cuyas puntas azotaban ligeramente contra la piel de sus rostros. Todo eso hasta que al fin Kanon lo dejó ir, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, esperando una reacción.

Milo no quería que esos brillantes ojos dejaran de contemplarlo, no quería que su dueño agachara la cabeza y se marchara de ahí, pero tenía que ser sincero con él, y consigo mismo.

—Kanon…necesito pensar.

Entonces, sus previos temores se convirtieron en realidad, y las llamativas esmeraldas bajaron a concentrarse al suelo, para poder calcular el movimiento de los pies que hicieron a Kanon dar la vuelta y alejarse del lugar, no sin antes susurrar un triste "Sí, por supuesto."

El primer instinto de Milo fue correr tras él, pero se recordó que aún no estaba listo para eso. Kanon tendría que ser paciente, y él mismo también, hasta que el revoltijo de emociones que era su cabeza le proporcionara de bases suficientes para tomar una acertada decisión.

Era evidente que Kanon lo amaba de verdad, pero esto era demasiado extraño... enterarse de pronto que Kanon tenía estos sentimientos por él, y no tener idea de lo que él sentía por aquel muchacho... era una estresante situación. Además, salir de una relación seria, que significó mucho para él, con alguien de quien en verdad se enamoró... para entrar tan rápido en otra... y, con el hermano de su ex-novio... definitivamente, Milo tenía mucho que pensar.

En el caso de que finalmente aceptara estar con él, no quería que Kanon se sintiera como premio de consolación o sustituto de segunda mano. No quería equivocarse. No quería hacerlo por las razones erróneas. Jamás se arriesgaría a algo que pudiera herirlo, porque al fin y al cabo, sí, lo quería... mucho.

Siempre había estado ahí para apoyarlo, y había sido un excepcional amigo. Se lo debía por lo menos, el que se tomara su tiempo antes de apresurarse a algo que los pudiera terminar lastimando a los dos. Tenía que estar seguro de sus propios sentimientos antes de pretender corresponder los de Kanon. Y con eso en la cabeza, Milo inició el camino hacia su templo. No más Géminis para él por un buen rato.

/././

Saga se había dispuesto a dormir. Había sido una agitada noche, y el descanso le sentaría bien a sus alterados nervios. Pero tal tarea no le fue fácil, menos aún al escuchar como una puerta se azotaba con fuerza al otro extremo del pasillo. Suspiró y se levantó para hacerse camino entre la oscuridad y llegar finalmente al cuarto de su hermano. Abrió la puerta y sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho al encontrarse con Kanon, quien se encontraba sentado al pie de su cama, y con un gran libro sobre sus piernas, despidiendo un aura de absoluto desconsuelo. Ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar ocultarlo. O tal vez, todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Kanon, qué sucede?- preguntó al acercarse hasta la cama, sobre la cual se sentó, al lado de donde Kanon se lamentaba en el piso.

—Necesita pensar...

Kanon no pudo notarlo, pues su rostro hundido entre sus rodillas no se lo permitía, pero ante sus afligidas palabras, las facciones de Saga se suavizaron. El instinto le decía que este era el momento de finalmente actuar como un hermano mayor. Sin importar lo extraño de las circunstancias.

—No sé qué decirte...

Saga llevó una mano a reposar sobre la cabeza de Kanon, quien de repente se sacudió víctima de un respiro irregular. La humedad guardada en sus ojos venció. Aparte de todo, ahora tenía que aguantar la vergüenza de llorar frente a Saga; ¿qué le sucedía? Últimamente había estado llorando demasiado. No era propio de él; ni que fuera un chiquillo. Debía controlarse y tomar las cosas con resignación.

—No tienes que decir nada. Esta situación debe ser difícil para ti.

—Intenta dormir. No te mortifiques tanto, tenle paciencia— aconsejó, antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la habitación, impulsado por el pensamiento de que probablemente Kanon no lo quisiera tener ahí presente mientras él lloraba sus penas.

Kanon se levantó de su lugar en el piso y se acostó sobre su cama, con la idea en mente de seguir la sugerencia de Saga. Él tenía razón, no debería angustiarse tanto, era comprensible que Milo se sintiera inseguro. Además, tenía todo el derecho a rechazarlo si simplemente no correspondía sus sentimientos. ¿Y cómo lo afrontaría si tal fuera el caso? ¿Cómo podrían volver a ser amigos si Milo decidía que no quería nada más con él?

Kanon suspiró, con el trágico presentimiento de que esta sería otra noche de privado sueño para él.

**[…]**


	9. Desición

**[The difference - 9]**

La mañana llegó demasiado rápido para Milo. Justo cuando lo que necesitaba era tiempo, los segundos parecían correr en su contra.

Se puso de pie abandonando su cama, y al instante fue víctima de una extraña sensación al darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, a tener toda una cama para él. Se sentía... raro. Y aún más raro y sorpresivo fue el pensamiento que lo atacó de pronto, recordándole que aquella almohada sin ocupar podría ser utilizada por alguien que aceptaría gustoso el ofrecimiento de su compañía.

—¡Milo!

Sus oídos se alertaron al escuchar esa conocida voz. Cierto... había prometido visitar, pero nunca aclaró cuándo.

Milo salió de su habitación y se encontró con Camus, quien ya se había acostado en uno de los sillones de su sala. Éste agitó una mano débilmente en el aire a manera de saludo. Se veía muy cansado y acalorado. Probablemente por el cambio de ambiente y la infinita subida. Milo lo miró divertido... Camus al parecer había flojeado algo allá en Siberia.

—¿Un vaso de agua?— Milo ofreció sonriendo. Camus asintió y el anfitrión entró y salió casi inmediatamente de la cocina con el vaso en mano, para dárselo al que ya se incorporaba sentándose en el sillón.

Milo tomó asiento en otro mueble a la derecha.

—¿Y tu aprendiz?

—Se quedó en Aries jugando con Kiki— Camus pausó y tomó un sorbo, mientras Milo asentía a sus palabras —. Me encontré a Saga ahí, le pregunté por ti, pero parecía algo distante, ¿pelearon?

—Se podría decir...— musitó Milo, bajando la mirada a contemplar sus manos que descansaban en su regazo.

El pequeño chismoso que habitaba en Camus lo obligó a dejar su vaso sobre la mesa de centro y arrimarse a la orilla del sillón para acercarse y poder escuchar mejor lo que prometía ser algo muy interesante.

—Y bien, ¡habla! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

Milo lo miró de soslayo.

—Besé a Kanon.

Camus agradeció a Athena que ya no estuviera más tomando su agua, porque con el nudo que se hizo en su garganta estaba seguro que esto hubiera terminado en una muerte prematura por ahogamiento.

—¿Qué! ¿Lo confundiste con Saga o qué?

—¡No! Sólo...lo besé... y Saga terminó conmigo. Y Kanon... él me quiere, y yo no sé qué hacer.

—¿Qué no estabas enamorado de Saga?

—¡Lo estaba!

—Es muy extraño, ¿sabes?—Camus dijo relajándose y apoyando su espalda en el sillón—, que ahora estés enamorado de su hermano gemelo.

—¡Cállate! No estás siendo de mucha ayuda, Camus. Además, yo no he dicho que esté enamorado.

—Pero tampoco lo niegas.

—¡Ugh! ¡Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

—No lo sé, pero definitivamente tu vida ha sido mucho más interesante que la mía. Aparte de curar rodillas raspadas y refugiarse de tormentas de nieve no hay gran cosa que hacer por allá.

—¿Interesante? ¡Estoy completamente confundido!

—Vamos, Milo. ¿Cuál es el gran lío? ¿Quieres estar con él, sí o no?

—¿Desde cuando eres tan... cínico?

Camus se levantó con una carcajada y pasó detrás del sillón donde Milo aún se sentaba, despidiéndose de él con una palmadita en su espalda.

—Te veo en la cena. Suerte con tu dilema.

—Bienvenido...— murmuró Milo antes de hundir su rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose totalmente derrotado.

Era una simple decisión. Camus tenía razón en eso. Y Milo tendría toda la tarde para encontrar una respuesta, para elegir una opción y arriesgarse con cualquiera que tomara.

Camus también tenía razón en otra cosa bastante obvia; lo vería en la cena. No sólo a él, sino que probablemente Kanon estaría ahí también. Quizás exigiría una respuesta de su parte. O aun peor, quizás ya no esperaba nada de él. Anoche había hecho notar su decepción, ¿y qué tal si decidió que alguien tan inmaduro e indeciso como él no era realmente lo que quería?

Había otra cosa que realmente lo molestaba... ¿Desde cuándo Kanon albergaría estos sentimientos por él? Debió ser difícil verlo con su hermano. Esa idea sólo hacía sentir a Milo como un bicho insignificante. No se sentía merecedor de tanta atención. Pero, al fin y al cabo no era su culpa que Kanon se hubiera enamorado de él. Él no lo sabía y no había nada que pudiera haber hecho.

Pero ahora sí lo sabía, y podía hacer algo al respecto.

Así, Milo pasó sus horas con miles de probables escenarios pintándose como cuadros de un filme dentro de su cabeza. Recordaba ese beso, que todavía ocasionaba que sus labios palpitaran. Sólo necesitaba cerrar los ojos y podía revivir todas las sensaciones de nuevo. Trataba de pensar en ellos dos como pareja, ¿cómo sería? Seguramente se llevarían bien, y no dudaba que Kanon aguantaría sus payasadas. Siempre había sido muy paciente con él y tendía a cuidarlo como un hermano mayor.

Sonrió. Quizás no sería tan mala idea...

Continuó con su tarea, meditando en cómo podría ser un futuro con él, imaginándose a los dos... bueno, digamos que su pervertida mente ya comenzaba a encenderse. Y lo peor de todo, era que no le molestaba para nada lo que se imaginaba, ¡pero tampoco quería estar pensando en cómo sería el sexo con Kanon! Necesitaba una señal divina que le mostrara de alguna forma, de preferencia en un gigantesco anuncio con grandes letras neón y enmarcado por lucecitas parpadeantes: "Sí, estás enamorado de él".

De otra manera, le era tan difícil asimilarlo...

Y así, entre suspiros y decisiones de las que se arrepentía un segundo después de haberlas tomado, para volver a elegir lo mismo una y otra vez, la noche llegó.

Al poner pie en el salón donde ya casi todos se encontraban, fue fácil darse cuenta de que esta noche no se daría la típica cena. Athena no estaba presente pues había emprendido un breve viaje a Japón, del cual no regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Así que los caballeros de la orden dorada se habían adueñado del gran salón para organizar una fiesta que mejor complacía a sus estándares, y en la cual las bebidas alcohólicas salían sobrando.

Por suerte, Shion les dejó pasar el capricho y también se unió a la convivencia. Todos parecían estarla pasando de lo mejor.

Después de tomar un asiento algo alejado de donde el mayor relajo se armaba, Milo inspeccionó los alrededores, logrando notar que todo se veía enfermizamente normal. Pero para nada lo era. Para él "normal" era ahora un imposible sueño.

Hasta Saga parecía estar pasando un mejor rato que él; entablando conversación con Shion y el antiguo alumno de éste. Le encantaría ser como él; no tener dudas, no sentir vacilación. No preocuparse por lo que no tiene solución. Pero Saga contaba con tantas experiencias en su joven vida, que jamás podría comprender por completo su forma de pensar. Su templado y firme carácter. Su aceptación a cualquier situación, por más confusa o difícil que ésta pudiera resultar para otros, como para él.

Siguiendo con su inspección, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa que surcó sus labios al notar el evidente moretón que Aioria, sentado a pocos lugares del suyo, lucía en su rostro. Aunque ni eso evitaba que fastidiara a Camus al intentar abrazarlo, antes de terminar con un moretón congelado. Al recordar como obtuvo dicha marca, sus ojos recorrieron la mesa en busca de alguien más, hasta que se posaron sobre un asiento vacío. Kanon no había venido esta noche.

Ya era suficiente. Hablaría con él de una vez. Aunque no supiera lo que le iba a decir, confiaba en que al verlo, sus instintos -cualesquiera que éstos resultaran ser- no le fallarían. Así que se puso de pie y abandonó la fiesta, con la seguridad de que nadie extrañaría su presencia.

Más temprano esa misma noche, Kanon había rechazado la invitación de Saga para ir a la fiesta, con la promesa de distraerse un rato. Por supuesto que no aceptó, Milo seguro estaría allí, y no quería verlo. Corrección: ¡claro que quería verlo!, que si no... pero temía lo que el escorpión le diría al tenerlo en su presencia.

Para peor mala suerte de Kanon, quien se encontraba sentado en su cama y estaba a punto de arrojar al aire el libro que sostenía sobre sus piernas, y pulverizarlo con un ataque para borrarlo para siempre de su vista, un cosmos terriblemente familiar acompañado de una melodiosa voz que parecía hablar en sonsonete, acababa de entrar al templo. Y se acercaba a su habitación.

—¡Kanooon! ¿Estás aquí?

El aludido sintió el breve impulso de esconderse bajo la cama. Pero eso sería demasiado infantil. Además, ni de eso tuvo tiempo, cuando ya Milo se asomaba por su puerta y entraba sin ni siquiera pedir permiso

—Kanon, ¿qué haces?— preguntó curioso al acercarse hasta quedar a pocos pasos del otro.

—N-nada— Kanon respondió nerviosamente, al momento que se puso de pie y descuidadamente dejó caer el libro al piso.

Milo se adelantó y recogió el libro antes de que Kanon lo alcanzara. Al hacerlo, algo cayó de entre sus páginas. Volvió a agacharse para recoger el pequeño objeto, y lo estudió un momento girando el corto y reseco tallo entre sus dedos. Identificó fácilmente al objeto como una flor, muerta, pero que aún conservaba su apariencia natural, tan sólo con sus pétalos ligeramente arrugados. Milo la reconoció instantáneamente; era la pequeña flor que se había encontrado aquella noche en los escalones del templo de Athena, y que le había obsequiado a Kanon. Y que éste todavía conservaba.

Nunca se puso a pensar cuál habría sido el destino final de esa pequeña flor. Cualquiera la hubiera botado por el camino. Al fin y al cabo, era una simple flor, que ni siquiera había sido regalada con ningún motivo especial. Quizás eso mismo lo llevó a guardarla, quizás eso era lo importante que tenía; que fue regalada sin ninguna razón, tan sólo por un impulso del momento, cuyo significado ninguno -hasta recientemente- había sabido interpretar.

Milo dejó que su mirada, hasta entonces absorta en la flor, volteara a ver a Kanon, quien avergonzado agachó la cabeza. Al ver ese adorable rostro que evitaba encontrarse con él a los ojos, Milo se preguntó, ¿cómo le había costado tanto trabajo tomar la sencilla decisión a la que llegó en esos momentos?

Esos momentos en los que guardaba la flor dentro del libro, y dejaba a éste caer estrepitosamente al piso. El ruido atrajo la atención de Kanon por completo hacia Milo. El gemelo lo miró sorprendido al ver que se acercaba y extendía un brazo hasta que su mano alcanzó a sostener su barbilla. Kanon mantuvo su rostro inmóvil durante el tiempo que los labios de Milo se tardaron en alcanzar los suyos, que ya lo esperaban ligeramente entreabiertos para recibirlos sin reparo.

Superando la impresión y euforia que amenazaban con dominarlo, Kanon arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico menor, atrayéndolo para prácticamente intentar succionar sus entrañas, besándolo con toda la pasión que tenía reprimida. Al otro poco parecía importarle su exceso de entusiasmo; Milo respondió al beso tratando de competir en ansias, y tomó la delantera cuando logró empujarlo sobre la cama, y cayó sobre Kanon torpemente.

A Kanon no le concernió el codo que se enterró en su costado ni la rodilla que aplastó su muslo; lo único en lo que se concentraba era en explorar esa boca hasta lo más recóndito de la húmeda cavidad, grabando el diseño de la perfecta dentadura de Milo en su memoria.

Sin embargo, una cosita fastidiosa llamada realidad le dio un invisible zape en la cabeza.

—Milo...

El protegido de la constelación de escorpión abrió un par de interrogantes ojos, listo para quejarse por el fin de ese fabuloso beso.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

—Para variar, sí.

—¿De verdad? Si no sientes lo mismo que yo... no quie-

Milo interrumpió alcanzando sus labios para un breve beso, y posteriormente dedicándole una convencedora sonrisa.

—De acuerdo— aceptó Kanon—, pero... aquí no. Vamos a tu templo.

—¿Por qué aquí no?

—¿Qué tal si Saga llega?

—Bueno, pues vamos.— Milo bufó antes de ponerse pie. La idea de subir hasta Escorpio no le agradaba mucho. Después de ese beso, no aseguraba ser capaz de aguantarse. Probablemente se le arrojaría encima a medio camino.

Kanon se levantó para seguir a Milo, que ya corría impaciente a la salida, pero antes de ir tras él se tomó unos segundos para sonreír a sus adentros mientras levantaba el libro tirado y lo dejaba en un lugar más seguro.

Apenas saliendo del templo, Milo, quien ya iba varios escalones arriba, regresó rápidamente a su lado para tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo para que acelerara el paso.

—¡Vamos, apúrate!

Corrieron los escalones a la octava casa con asombrosa velocidad, y al llegar, aunque sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas, no les importó robarse el mutuo aliento al enfrascar sus lenguas en una nueva batalla campal, mientras dos pares de manos se perdían explorando el cuerpo del otro, notando entonces lo estorbosa que la ropa a veces podría llegar a ser.

Llegando a la habitación, se lanzaron a la cama sobre la cual en alguna ocasión habían compartido una noche juntos. Pero esta vez, se prometían el uno al otro mucho más que un sincronizado e inocente sueño.

—Kanon, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— preguntó Milo, al sentarse a horcajadas sobre el gemelo, mientras ambos luchaban por liberarse de sus camisas.

—¿Crees que eso hubiera sido sabio? ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado? Además no podría hacerle eso a Saga... aunque al fin y al cabo, resultó siendo así...—el súbito entristecimiento de su voz impulsó a Milo a alcanzar el cuello de Kanon y tratar de consolarlo con húmedos besos sobre toda su piel. Asimismo aprovechó que su torso acababa de quedar desnudo para explorar toda la llana y firme extensión con sus dedos, mientras el otro olvidaba su previo ensimismamiento y de igual manera acariciaba la espalda de Milo con dedicación.

Mientras se concentraba en la tarea de definir el sabor de aquella piel, Milo se maravilló al notar que, aunque Kanon y Saga fueran gemelos, sus cuerpos eran distintos, al menos las manos que ahora lo recorrían podían percibir las pequeñas diferencias. Unas bastante notables lo llevaron abandonar su cuello y dirigirse a su pecho, para posar sus labios sobre un sitio en particular, e inmediatamente pasar a otro, cuya localización le era bien conocida.

Kanon notó con sorpresa lo que Milo estaba haciendo; el escorpión besaba cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que su despiadada técnica había dejado en la que alguna vez fuera una perfecta piel.

A Kanon se le ocurrió el pensamiento de que Saga también debía tener algunas de esas marcas, aunque su hermano en aquél entonces estaba usando su armadura. Así que, aceptando que a él le había ido mucho peor, Kanon cerró los ojos de nuevo y permitió a Milo explorar su cuerpo todo lo que quisiera.

Eso hasta que el mencionado, aún distrayéndolo con los besos que dejaba a través de todo su pecho, se colocó entre sus piernas, y con insuficiente cantidad de manos intentó liberarlos a ambos de sus pantalones. Kanon dejó que lograra esto último, mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que si no reclamaba su puesto dominante ahora, un minuto después sería demasiado tarde.

Así que una vez que nada quedaba como barrera entre la piel de sus cuerpos, Kanon empujó a Milo, tomándolo de los brazos, haciéndolos a ambos a rodar, hasta lograr quedar encima de él. El chico menor rió débilmente al ver sus planes frustrados.

Tampoco que Milo saliera perdiendo, pues ahora era Kanon quien se deleitaba saboreando su cuerpo, acelerando su pulso cada vez que los labios del mayor hacían contacto contra su piel, succionando sus pezones brevemente, demasiado brevemente, para luego sentir la unión de sus labios más abajo en su estómago, y dejarlo deseando por más.

Lo besaba con tal cautela que era enloquecedor, y Milo estaba seguro de que lo hacía a propósito, con una lentitud que lo desesperaba, tanto que se vio obligado a alcanzar con sus manos la oscura cabellera azulada para acelerar su camino hacia el abandonado y deseoso sitio entre sus piernas.

Kanon rió ante su impaciencia, pero lo que más quería era complacerlo. Así que pronto Milo, para su ligero alivio, sintió esos fugaces besos adornar su vientre, y bajar más, privándolo de todo pensamiento racional por la ensordecedora necesidad de que continuara.

Cuando al fin Kanon se decidió a tomar el miembro de Milo en su mano, éste no pudo evitar el ahogado gemido que escapó sus labios y que sería el primero de muchos. Algunos más de esos muchos se hicieron audibles al sentir que la lengua de Kanon comenzaba a juguetear sobre su erección, molestándolo taimadamente en la punta antes de regresar a saborearlo por completo, desde la base hasta el extremo de nuevo, para finalmente introducirlo por completo en su boca y dejar que Milo estableciera el ritmo que deseara con sus espasmódicos levantamientos de cadera, mientras sujetaba su cabeza para mantenerlo en el lugar justo.

Kanon relajó su mandíbula dejándolo entrar más profundo, sin jamás cerrar los ojos, pues privarse de la increíble visión que tenía enfrente hubiera sido un crimen. Al sentir que los dedos enredados en su cabellera aumentaban la fuerza de su agarre, decidió detenerse. Suprimió una sonrisa al escuchar al menor soltando un par de maldiciones.

Se acercó a besar cada una de las ardientes mejillas del ruborizado chico, quien sonrió levemente y tras un par de profundos suspiros, se incorporó y se dio la vuelta para quedar sostenido por sus manos y rodillas.

—No, voltéate— pidió Kanon, tomándolo del hombro para que regresara a su previa posición. No quería dejar de ver su rostro.

Las mejillas de Milo adquirieron un increíble tono carmín ante su petición, mas aun así lo complació dándose vuelta y quedando boca arriba de nuevo. Kanon se arrodilló entre las piernas de Milo, que inmediatamente alcanzaron a rodear su cintura para atraerlo más cerca. El joven se contoneó descaradamente, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y soltar de lo más profundo de su garganta algo parecido a un gruñido, al sentir sus caderas chocar y sus cuerpos encajarse perfectamente.

Encontró fácilmente con sus dedos el angosto conducto que sabía que lo llevaría a un frenesí de sensaciones en unos momentos más, y el tan sólo imaginarlo le estaba haciendo la espera imposible a Kanon. No sólo a él; Milo se retorcía ante la cuidadosa exploración que el otro llevaba a cabo dentro de su cuerpo, igual de lenta y torturadora que sus previos besos habían sido. Su piel ardía y en cualquier momento -estaba seguro- comprobaría la excéntrica teoría de la combustión humana espontánea como verdadera.

Finalmente, suspiró al sentir como Kanon dejaba su previa tarea y enterraba sus dedos en sus muslos antes de introducirse en él, obligándolo prácticamente a arrancar las lindas sábanas que cubrían su colchón.

Milo se acomodó flexionando sus piernas un poco más para hacer facilitar la penetración. Kanon comenzó a moverse con rítmicos vaivenes de cadera, que Milo imitó debajo de él, mientras mantenía su cabeza bien apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama, y sus manos ahora se sostenían fuertemente a ésta misma. Kanon lo embestía con ímpetu, no era violento pero sus movimientos eran marcados, y toda la cama rechinaba a un acompasado ritmo, completando la sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos que los dos muchachos interpretaban sobre ella.

Kanon mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, contemplando a ese enajenante ser que resoplaba desesperado frente a él, frunciendo el ceño y dejando escapar estimulantes gemidos de su entreabierta boca. Para su poca sorpresa, Kanon descubrió lo vocal que Milo podía llegar a ser en su pasión.

Observándolo, se dio cuenta -no por primera vez- que realmente era un muchacho hermoso... Y Kanon apreciaba enormemente lo que tenía. Todavía se le dificultaba asimilarlo, y esa sensación de estar sumergido en algún ensueño intensificó todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se abandonó a las sensaciones del momento, embistiendo con mayor frenesí al percibir que sus músculos comenzaban a sufrir placenteros espasmos. Resultó incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. El mismo caso fue para Milo, quien se vio obligado a extender su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su boca liberaba los sonidos reflejantes de los estremecimientos a los que su cuerpo sucumbió.

Entre la variedad de ruidos sin sentido que inundaba la habitación, Kanon creyó escuchar a Milo exclamar su nombre, pero no podía estar seguro, no cuando sólo era consciente de su propia explosión dentro del cuerpo del chico, quien recién dejaba de vocalizar sus sugestivos gemidos.

Las manos de Milo dejaron de ser puños para extenderse descansando sobre las sábanas, a la par que su respiración adquiría su ritmo normal de nuevo, mientras concluía que las fantasías que él había imaginado más temprano se habían quedado bastante cortas.

Abrió sus ojos en busca de Kanon.

Algo extraño había en el cuadro. Kanon permanecía apoyándose con sus manos sobre el colchón, respirando agitadamente, dejando a su larga cabellera cubrir su rostro. Miló deseó verlo derrotado, drenado de energías contra su cuerpo. Le molestó que aquél se resistiera a ello.

—Kanon...— Milo alcanzó con su mano la nuca del mayor.

Al escuchar su nombre, Kanon levantó finalmente su mirada. Cedió ante los deseos de Milo y se acomodó sobre su pecho dejándose abrazar, y agradeció el gesto al acurrucar la cabeza contra su cuello.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos en los que tan sólo dificultosos suspiros se escucharon. Kanon giró para quedar boca arriba, y Milo acudió a recargarse sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

Kanon lo observaba detenidamente, estudiando el gracioso perfil de la nariz que exhalaba contra su piel. Sabía que no debía tener estas cosas en mente, pero no podía evitarlo...

—Milo.

—¿Mm?

—¿Estás pensando en él?

—No, pero me preocupa que tú sí.

—Él fue tan comprensivo... Me siento culpable, de que esté solo...

—Pues hoy lo vi platicando muy animadamente con Mu.

—¿Mu? ¿Que no estaba él con Shaka?

—No sé, creo que sí pero ya no más. Dentro de poco se acabarán las combinaciones y ahí verás a Aioria acosando a algún chico de bronce.

—El rubiecito no está mal...

Kanon se arrepintió de su comentario al sentir unas vengativas uñas pellizcar su costado, robando un sincero quejido de dolor de sus labios.

—Ya, qué celoso...

Milo se trepó encima de Kanon y se inclinó para que sus sonrisas terminaran en un compartido beso, que se mudó enseguida a regiones más bajas de su cuerpo, jugando con sus pezones, mientras acariciaba sus costados. Las manos de Kanon alcanzaron su espalda y permanecieron allí, y apretando la bronceada piel al sentir que cierta lengua bailaba alrededor de su ombligo.

Intrigado por las súbitas acciones de Milo, Kanon se entregó a las agradables sensaciones cerrando los ojos y dejando al otro entretenerse con su piel. Y éste lo hacía besándolo con avidez; simplemente no parecía poder tener suficiente. Claro que sus ocultas intenciones fueron reveladas cuando chocó sus caderas insinuantemente, logrando que su miembro, ya erecto de nuevo, hiciera contacto con el de Kanon y lo convenciera de despertar.

Kanon suspiró, inseguro de si podría seguirle el ritmo a su incansable compañero. Interrumpió las atenciones de Milo al incorporarse para darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó Milo fingiendo inocencia.

—Vamos, la discreción no es lo tuyo. Me lo ibas a pedir tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Milo no negó nada. Una vez que Kanon se posicionó sobre sus extremidades, Milo se acercó para besarlo; el gemelo giró su rostro para alcanzarlo, sin embargo, el beso pronto fue interrumpido por un par de dedos pertenecientes a la mano de Milo que irrumpieron en la boca de Kanon, buscando que éste los humedeciera y preparara para su inmediata función.

Milo continuaba acariciando las piernas de Kanon, y se inclinaba constantemente a besar su espalda, justo antes de que el mayor se viera obligado a cerrar los ojos y mostrar los dientes ante la súbita intrusión a su cuerpo. Los dedos de Milo preparaban con habilidad su interior para recibirlo, pero Milo se demostró cruel, pues una vez que sus manos alcanzaron a sostener sus caderas, permaneció unos segundos tan sólo rozando su miembro entre sus glúteos, volviéndolo loco, hasta que decidió por fin introducirlo y proporcionarle a Kanon una extraña sensación; muy además de la molestia física, recordándole que más entregado y honesto no podía ser con Milo. Y que eso traía consigo un riesgo, porque realmente, ¿qué le aseguraba que mañana el otro no se arrepentiría de su decisión?

El muchacho menor de pronto se acercó y le susurró apenas entendibles palabras al oído. Al parecer había sentido su repentina tribulación y deseaba que supiera que todo estaba bien, que no lo defraudaría, que no se burlaría de sus sentimientos, y que éstos eran bien correspondidos.

Kanon decidió creerle. Asintió para hacerle saber al otro que su momento de flaqueza había pasado, lo que Milo tomó como pauta para comenzar con sus movimientos, que pronto convirtieron la incómoda sensación de hacía unos segundos en algo mucho más agradable.

Toda su zona pélvica se tornó en un centro emisor de ondas electrizantes que se extendían disipándose hasta la punta de sus dedos, recorriendo por completo su cuerpo, aturdiendo de manera placentera sus sentidos. Era demasiado, demasiado para soportar a la vez; el rozar de sus muslos, el sentir a Milo dentro de él, su propio miembro a punto de explotar, las manos que se aferraban de manera casi mortal a su piel... Kanon no pudo más, y lo que hasta ese momento habían sido discretos jadeos, se fusionaron en un sostenido gemido al momento que alcanzó su orgasmo, un instante antes de que sus extremidades cedieran y se desplomara por completo sobre la cama, siendo aplastado un momento después por el peso de Milo.

Se sentía tan bien; ese peso sobre él. Así como los labios que se pegaban con torpeza a su sudorosa espalda. Y cuando Milo lo abandonó para quedar acostado a su lado sobre la cama, Kanon no esperó un segundo más para dar vuelta y atraerlo entre sus brazos. Milo lo abrazó también, colocándose de lado y recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Kanon contempló al chico cuyos cerrados párpados eran indicadores de un necesitado sueño. Alcanzó su mano para reacomodar unos cuantos mechones de cabello que habían abandonado el típico lugar donde debían estar, y se habían atrevido a pegarse a su piel y ocultar parte de ese bello rostro de su vista. Algo imperdonable, sin duda.

—Buenas noches, Milo...— suspiró Kanon.

—Buenas noches... espero que no tengas pesadillas— murmuró el menor antes de acurrucarse más contra su pecho.

—Presiento que hoy no será así.

**[…]**


	10. Decepción

**Hola!**

**Remsie; **gracias por tu review! me alegra mucho q el capi pasado te haya gustado. Soy media insegura con eso de los lemons, nunca quedo conforme con ellos, pero me da gusto q te pareciera bueno :) Lo de Saga/Mu, no voy a hondar en eso, no se me da lo de escribir sobre varias parejas a la vez, solo lo dejé como una indirecta pa ustedes por si se querían imaginar algo más XD

**Elena; **jaja, pues si ya vez, ya era hora, gracias x tu review, espero q este capitulo te guste :P

**Nebyura; **jaja! Y luego dicen que yo soy la malvada!, aunq...después de este capitulo probablemente querrán ahorcarme...jiji, oh bueno, muchas gracias por tu review! y Saga no tiene de q preocuparse, nomás q me llame y voy a hacerle compañía XDD

**Patin, **hola! La verdad q gusto q estés leyendo el fic aunque no sea de tu pareja favorita, me hace sentir muy halagada. n.n espero q el resto de la historia también sea de tu agrado. Por cierto, q todavía te debo los reviews de tu fic! es q mi compu no me deja ponerlos, pero en cuanto pueda darme una escapadita al cyber te lo dejo, porq me ENCANTA tu historia!

**Saludos a tods, y aviso q el próximo capi es el final ;)**

* * *

**[The difference - 10]**

Un par de parpadeos y finalmente sus pestañas le permitían apreciar la tímida luz que se colaba por la ventana. Apenas clareando, Kanon podría jurar que escuchaba la típica tonada caricaturesca que acompañaba a las escenas de amaneceres en los dibujos animados que pasaban los domingos en la mañana, y sí, que a él le gustaban ver. Y claro, el trino de las avecillas que se aventuraban hacia el cercano bosque complementaba los efectos de sonido de manera perfecta.

Sin embargo, lo que él consideraba como el punto clave de esa atípica sinfonía, era el ligero y apenas perceptible soplar de un cálido aliento que chocaba contra su piel. Si bajaba la mirada, no tardaba en descubrir que el instrumento de viento que llevaba la batuta en ese concierto matinal, era la respingada nariz cuyo dueño recargaba el rostro sobre su pecho, durmiendo profundamente. O al menos eso indicaba la boca relajada y entreabierta de la que escurría un poco de saliva.

Kanon sonrío ante la encantadora imagen que Milo constituía durmiendo sobre él. Alcanzó a acariciarlo, apenas rozando con sus dedos la tersa mejilla. Agradeció por una vez el haberse levantado temprano; al parecer a su organismo ya se le había hecho costumbre madrugar, pero eso ahora era ventaja, pues si no se hubiera perdido del atrayente cuadro que se pintaba frente a él.

Permaneció observándolo varios minutos más, hasta que un ruido al otro lado de la puerta robó su atención. Intrigado por quién sería el intruso que visitaría a estas horas de la madrugada, Kanon deslizó cuidadosamente a Milo alejándolo hasta dejarlo recostado en el colchón, y se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo. Se medio vistió alcanzando sus pantalones que yacían en el piso y salió del cuarto emparejando la puerta detrás de él.

El ajetreo se había vuelto más escandaloso, y evidentemente provenía de la cocina. Al asomarse en la entrada de ésta, se encontró con cierto caballero de Acuario que se encontraba en medio de pleno asalto al refrigerador de Milo. Kanon carraspeó para hacerse notar.

Camus dio un brinco al sacar la cabeza del refrigerador, golpeándosela en el proceso, pero recuperó pronto su compostura irguiéndose por completo y cerrando la puerta de golpe; tan sólo para perderla un segundo después al ver quién lo había sorprendido. O más, bien, al no estar seguro de quién lo había sorprendido. Uno de los gemelos, pero realmente, él no era muy observador como para poder identificarlos a primera vista...

—Hola, ehm... — Camus se arriesgó. —¿Kanon?

Suspiró aliviado cuando el otro asintió confirmando que su suposición había sido correcta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntaron al unísono. Ambos rieron nerviosamente ante la torpeza compartida, dejando espacio para un breve e incómodo silencio, hasta que Camus comenzó a explicar las razones de su presencia allí.

—Vine a robarle un poco de leche a Milo, para mi café. Mi alacena esta algo vacía, y como acabo de llegar no he tenido tiempo de surtirla.

Kanon asintió de nuevo con una media sonrisa forzada en sus labios. No se le ocurría que más hacer. Sabía que Camus era gran amigo de Milo, pero realmente él nunca había entablado una conversación con el tipo que tenía en frente, así que el incómodo silencio de hacía unos segundos regresó.

Camus volvió a abrir el refrigerador y tomó la leche que aún no había sacado.

—Será mejor que me retire.

Camus pasó al lado de Kanon hacia la sala, donde se encontró con Milo, que apenas salía de su habitación frotándose los adormilados ojos, con su cabellera hecha un desastre, y completamente desnudo.

Kanon atravesó corriendo la sala con increíble rapidez, saltando sobre un sillón durante el proceso. Después de aterrizar al lado de Milo, se colocó enfrente de él para cubrirlo. Tomándolo de los brazos, lo empujó de regreso al cuarto. El muy confundido Milo se dejó guiar, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces para confirmar que allá a unos metros en medio de su sala, alguien que parecía ser Camus sonreía burlonamente hacia ellos antes de darles la espalda y retornar el camino a la salida.

—Para la próxima aunque sea enróllate en la sábana— Kanon indicó al empujar la puerta con el pie para que ésta se cerrara detrás de ellos.

—¿Uh?— preguntó Milo en medio de un bostezo.

—Olvídalo.

Milo se arrojó de nuevo sobre la cama, jalando una cobija para cubrirse completamente con ella, recogiendo sus piernas y acurrucando su cabeza en la mullida almohada.

—¿Qué hora es?—balbuceó a través de la tela que tapaba su rostro.

—Aún muy temprano para ti, al parecer— Kanon dijo al acercarse y descubrirle la cara, inclinándose para depositar un beso sobre los adormilados labios que respondieron sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Despiértame en un par de horas.

Milo volvió a cubrirse la cabeza y se retorció acomodándose mejor para un rato más de sueño.

Kanon sonrió una última vez ante el bulto sobre la cama, para disponerse un instante después a tomar una ducha. Luego se entretuvo recorriendo el enorme templo de Escorpión mientras su guardián dormía. Y tal como había pedido Milo, un par de horas después, ya que el sol brillaba plenamente en el firmamento, regresó a la habitación del mencionado, tan sólo para darse cuenta que éste ya se había levantado, duchado y vestido. Y ahora cepillaba su cabello dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa al verlo entrar.

Una vez que Milo terminó esa tarea, se acercó hacia el marco de la puerta donde Kanon permanecía de pie y lo atrapó en un beso mucho más dinámico que el último, horas antes.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—¡A desayunar! Athena no ha llegado, y según me habían dicho, aprovecharíamos a los cocineros para exigirles desayuno.

Kanon se encogió de hombros antes de seguir a Milo fuera de la casa. Comenzaron la subida hasta el templo del Patriarca en un silencio que se estableció sin intención, pero que a ninguno molestaba. Milo, quien iba unos cuantos escalones adelantados durante todo el camino, volteaba de vez en cuando para dedicarle una sonrisa, que Kanon correspondía, y esperaba con ansias cada cierta cantidad de minutos. Ya prácticamente calculaba el momento en que sabía que Milo giraría su rostro, para levantar su mirada y encontrarse con aquellos hechizantes turquesas.

Con ese sencillo ritual el camino hasta arriba se hizo demasiado corto para ambos. Al llegar, pocos ocultaron su sorpresa al ver que llegaban juntos. Entre esos pocos se encontraba Saga, quien sólo le dirigió a su hermano una pequeña sonrisa que éste respondió tímidamente antes de agachar la mirada ante la súbita atención que todos le prestaron.

Mayor fue la sorpresa de los presentes al ser testigos de cómo Milo alcanzó la mano de Kanon, y lo guió para que tomara asiento junto a él. El mencionado se petrificó un segundo antes de jalar el respaldo de la silla y sentarse. El gesto de Milo lo había sorprendido, pues él ya se proponía dirigirse a ocupar su lugar de siempre en uno de los extremos de la mesa, y ahora, se encontraba en el centro, rodeado del bullicio que todos los demás caballeros armaban.

Al encontrarse finalmente todos reunidos, el desayuno les fue servido. Cada quien absorto en su plato comenzó a atragantarse, antes de que Athena regresara de su viaje y los reprendiera por aumentar la cuenta que cobrarían los cocineros a su servicio.

Una extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observado, obligó a Kanon a levantar la vista hasta que pudo encontrar sin dificultad, justo frente a él, al dueño de aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban al parecer con la intención de querer atravesarlo. Kanon frunció el ceño al ver cómo Aioria brevemente lo dejaba de ver a él, para echarle una mirada exploratoria a Milo, terminando su examen con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Todo con la obvia intención de encelarlo. Kanon lo sabía, mas le era difícil controlarse y no responder con una mirada igual o más intimidante que la del caballero de Leo le dirigía.

—Kanon, ¿me pasas el cátsup?— preguntó el muchacho que se sentaba a su lado, extendiendo el brazo para señalar la botella de la mencionada salsa de tomate que se erguía orgullosa en medio de la mesa.

—¡Estas comiendo tostadas francesas, Milo!— exclamó incrédulo Kanon, al mirar el plato del menor.

Milo sólo había hecho su ridícula petición para tratar de llamar la atención de Kanon, y que éste dejara de concentrarse tanto en los intentos de fastidiar de Aioria, de los cuales él también se había dado cuenta. Al parecer tendría que ser más directo para lograrlo.

—Ya olvídate de él— se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

La piel de Kanon se erizó ante la cercanía de la boca de Milo a su cuello. Entrecerró los ojos brevemente, obligado por la fantástica sensación de esas vibraciones vocales tan cerca de su piel. Milo definitivamente había robado toda su atención hacia él. Tanto así, que Kanon tuvo que empacarse un bocado de comida para evitar la tentación de besarlo enfrente de todos. Decidió no gastar su vista en el caballero de Leo, y en lugar de eso, dedicarle una que otra mirada al guardián de escorpión, mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Una vez que el proceso de adquisición de básicos nutrientes para no caer desmayados durante sus entrenamientos se hubo completado, todos los caballeros se retiraron del comedor con la intención de seguir con sus más o menos normales y relativamente felices existencias. Algunos bajaron al coliseo, algunos se propusieron espiar a las amazonas, algunos simplemente meditaban y dejaban el tiempo pasar.

Pero tres de los servidores de Athena, en específico, bajaron al pueblo para realizar algunas compras. Como favor a su querido amigo, Milo acompañó a Camus al supermercado, pues el hombre al parecer necesitaba que le recordaran la lista de víveres mínimos necesarios para sobrevivir durante la semana que planeaba quedarse ahí. Milo a su vez, había arrastrado a Kanon consigo. Y ahora los tres marchaban hacia la tienda de autoservicio y exploraban los pasillos en busca de todo lo que había que llevar.

Kanon la hacía de guía entre los grandes estantes que él conocía tan bien. Ser mandadero de Athena demostraba ciertas ventajas después de todo; ya tenía todo el diseño de la enorme tienda perfectamente grabado en su memoria. Milo lo seguía pajareando y mirando distraído uno que otro producto que llamaba su atención, recogiendo por el camino un par de cosas que le hacían falta en su casa, como leche, la cual inexplicablemente se había acabado... podía jurar que aún le quedaba un cartón entero.

Camus, por su parte, estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso cuando se separó del par y quedó perdido en el pasillo de detergentes. La mezcolanza de aromas lo mareó hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente, pero por suerte los otros dos lo encontraron antes de que algo así sucediera.

Una vez que dejaron al caballero de Acuario seguro en la despejada zona de vegetales y frutas, Kanon y Milo súbitamente desaparecieron. O al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo Camus, quien decidió esperarlos en ese mismo lugar mientras escogía unas cuantas manzanas.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, un travieso Milo arrastraba a un intrigado Kanon hacia un pequeño y angosto cuarto donde abundaban las escobas y trapeadores. Encerrándose ambos en la mini-bodega, no perdieron tiempo en rodearse el uno al otro con sus brazos mientras sus labios se unían ansiosamente en húmedos y acelerados besos, justo antes de que el menor de los dos brincara envolviendo la cintura del otro con sus piernas y lo empujara hacia la cercana pared.

Kanon dio vuelta dejando a Milo entre la pared y su cuerpo, sujetando sus piernas firmemente alrededor de él, mientras abandonaba sus labios y pasaba a asaltar su cuello, succionando con fuerza su piel, sin tener que esperar mucho tiempo para que la víctima comenzara a emitir tenues gemidos ante las muy apreciadas atenciones que su cuello estaba recibiendo.

Tales vocalizaciones aumentaron su volumen, cuando el dueño de aquella voz comenzó a chocar sus caderas contra las del chico que lo sostenía precariamente de las mismas, y que respondió impulsivamente con vaivenes propios, provocando que las temperaturas de ambos cuerpos pronto comenzaran a subir sin control.

Ese baile de pasión hubiera continuado hasta llegar a sus últimas y muy deseadas consecuencias, si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de una empleada de limpieza que abrió imprudentemente la puerta de la bodega, y después de un agudo chillido de terror, los sacó de ahí a escobazo limpio.

Kanon y Milo huyeron de la escena entre risas y empujones que se daban el uno al otro para apresurarse a escapar de la furia de la empleada. Salieron librados de aquella mujer y pronto se encontraron con Camus, quien había logrado encontrar la salida y los esperaba impaciente de pie junto a la entrada del local, con infinidad de bolsas de plástico a sus pies, y las cuales les fueron ofrecidas a los dos recién llegados para que colaboraran en la misión de llevarlas hasta el Santuario.

Una vez alcanzado su destino, Camus se despidió de Kanon y Milo al llegar al octavo templo, pero la pareja poco escuchó sus "buenas noches", pues ya se adentraban corriendo a la casa, dejándolo suspirando resignado de que ahora tendría que cargar todas las bolsas solo, durante su camino hasta Acuario.

Dentro del Templo de Escorpión, dos muchachos intentaban fusionar sus cuerpos abrazándose con fuerza y besándose sin moderaciones; caminaban, casi tropezaban, hasta que la espalda del menor hizo contacto con una de las paredes de la sala de la casa.

Ignoraron tal barrera y la utilizaron a su favor, pues era lo único que detuvo que Milo se desvaneciera al piso cuando sintió que Kanon le arrebataba la playera, obligándolo a levantar los brazos para arrojar después la mencionada prenda lejos de ahí.

Si se molestaban en fijarse, podrían darse cuenta cómo la playera caía graciosa sobre uno de los sillones que adornaban el centro de la habitación. Pero la localización de su aterrizaje poco les interesaba, pues ahora la tarea principal que Kanon tenía pendiente era la de liberar a Milo de sus estorbosos pantalones.

Lo logró con facilidad, resbalándolos por las largas piernas hasta que llegaron al piso y permanecieron ahí formando un ignorado bulto de tela. El mismo destino sufrió su ropa interior. Kanon alcanzó la boca de Milo una vez más para besarlo profunda y desesperadamente mientras una de sus manos descubría el miembro del mencionado muchacho, al cual con algunos atinados toques y habilidosos movimientos de sus manos logró rápidamente endurecer.

Milo no despegó sus manos de la espalda de Kanon, que para su desgracia aún permanecía cubierta por ropa, y seguiría así por un rato más, pues ya Kanon se arrodillaba frente a él, y con el erecto miembro entre sus dedos, se preparaba para tomarlo en su boca lamiéndolo antes para asegurarse de que aumentara al máximo de su rigidez.

El mayor le dedicó una significativa mirada al momento que lo introducía por completo en su boca. Y Milo se sintió completamente embargado por aquellos llamativos ojos, en los que no habitaba simple lascivia, no sólo deseo carnal, sino algo completamente diferente; algo raro y poco común que él tuvo la suerte de encontrar, cual aguja en un pajar. Era una mirada totalmente amorosa, entregada a él.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que Kanon le provocaba, haciéndole creer que sus piernas cederían y quedaría derretido hecho un asqueroso charco sobre su piso.

Su cuerpo respondía, sus caderas se movían, y sus manos se aferraban a la cabellera índigo. Pero su mente no lo podía comprender. Nunca había sentido esto con nadie. Ni siquiera con Saga. Se había equivocado al pensar en alguna ocasión que aquel hombre era el amor de su vida. Y aunque el previo pensamiento no dejaba dudas sobre sus sentimientos por Kanon, ante el reciente recuerdo del otro gemelo su cerebro le jugó una mala pasada, cuando abrió su boca para gritar el nombre de su amante.

—¡Saga!

Milo sólo fue consciente de la tontería que había dicho cuando notó que la boca de Kanon lo abandonaba. Entonces se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos al ver a Kanon de pie frente a él, a unos pasos de distancia, mirándolo con absoluta perplejidad y dolor escrito en sus atractivas facciones. Su rostro ruborizado, sus labios y los alrededores de su boca, brillando sospechosamente, evidenciando la tarea que hasta hacía segundos realizaba con entrega. Sus ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó apenas audiblemente.

—Kanon...—Milo no sabía ni por dónde comenzar a disculparse. Pero sabía que tenía que decir algo; Kanon había dado un par de pasos hacia atrás, con la clara intención de darle la espalda y correr fuera de allí en cualquier instante. Ese instante llegó demasiado pronto para gusto de Milo.

—¡Kanon, espera!

Pero Kanon no esperó.

**[…]**


	11. Idiota

Elena; jeje pus si ya vez, estos chicos despistados, creo que el título del capitulo les va muy bien a ambos, sobre todo a Milo XD

Nebyura; jaja, pues si, Saga tendrá una pequeña participación aquí, y pues tienes toda la razón! Quien fuera Camus! :P

DKA; hola! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review, q alegría q te haya gustado, tanto la pareja como el fic! espero q este cap. te guste tmb. nn

Patin; ayy perdón por lo de tus uñas! Y por la cuenta del teléfono! XD pero q feliz me haces al decirme q te gustó el fic! muchas gracias por tu review chica!

Remise; mujer! ¿Me leíste la mente o que? XD bueno supongo q era predecible. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero q el final t guste.

Bueno, mil gracias a todas por seguir la historia y por sus lindos reviews, espero q este cap. final sea de su agrado. Nos vemos prontito! Besitos a todas!

* * *

**[The difference - 11]**

Uno, dos, tres, varios minutos pasaron y Milo permanecía congelado de pie en su sitio. Aún sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Aún sin poder encontrar la palabra -o insulto preciso para definir la índole de sus acciones. Aún sin poder asimilar que quizás lo había arruinado todo, justo cuando se estaba convenciendo de que su decisión había sido la correcta.

No quería estar comparando, por más notables diferencias que la relación que tuvo con Saga presentaba a la actual que tenía con Kanon. Tan sólo se conformaba con la seguridad de que su decisión no había sido errada. El problema era la incertidumbre de que después de esto existiera algo entre ellos.

Milo sabía que peor error no pudo haber cometido. Kanon era muy inseguro cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de Milo. Éste lo sabía. Por alguna razón, al gemelo le costaba trabajo creer que en verdad lo quería. Su timidez lo delataba. Y ahora con esto... tremendo lío que había causado. Suspiró tristemente de sólo pensar lo que Kanon estaría sintiendo.

Tenía que irlo a buscar. Ahí parado no iba a solucionar nada. Así que corrió al baño para limpiarse, buscó algo de ropa en su armario, y en pocos minutos ya estaba listo para ir en su búsqueda. El problema era que no tenía idea en donde se habría metido. Ocultaba su cosmos lo muy bien. Obviamente no lo quería ver.

Milo salió de su templo sin saber a dónde dirigirse. El Santuario era enorme y si Kanon había decidido esconderse, sabía que sería difícil encontrarlo. Subió hasta Acuario, donde encontró a Camus en la cocina, guardando los víveres que acaba de comprar.

—¡Camus, necesito tu ayuda!

El mencionado cerró el refrigerador, y con una manzana en mano volteó a encarar a Milo. Dio un mordisco antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Hice la cosa más estúpida que pude haber hecho! Kanon se fue y necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo, si buscamos juntos será más fácil.

Camus pasó caminando a su lado, con una tranquilidad que a Milo le resultó enervante, y se dirigió a su sala donde cómodamente tomó asiento.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Eso ya no importa, sólo ayúdame. Yo bajaré al coliseo y tu búscalo en el templo de Athena, ¿entendido?

—Si no me dices no podré ayudarte...— dijo Camus inocentemente.

Milo entrecerró los ojos en suspicacia.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

Camus carraspeó.

—Necesito conocer la dimensión de lo ocurrido para tener una idea de la afectación psicológica que podría haber tenido sobre el sujeto en cuestión, y de tal forma determinar el lugar que mayor seguridad representa para él, y donde con certeza se habrá ocultado.

—¿Por qué no admites que eres un chismoso y ya?

—Bien, si no quieres mi ayuda...— Camus mordió su manzana.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Grité el nombre de Saga mientras él y yo- Una repentina tos proveniente del caballero de Acuario interrumpió la explicación de Milo. Algunos trozos de manzana escaparon de la boca del francés mientras intentaba no ahogarse por la impresión de la sorpresa, y luego, por las carcajadas que escapaban sin control de su garganta.

Milo esperó, cruzando sus brazos y poniendo sus ojos en blanco cada par de segundos, en lo que Camus demoraba en controlarse. Una vez que esto sucedió, el francés habló.

—Bueno... no te culpo. Después de todo, el nombre de Saga es más corto y fácil de pronunciar. Además, la costumbre te traicionó...

—¡No necesito que me ayudes a buscar excusas! Esto está mucho más allá que eso, imagínate que me dirá si le digo tal cosa, "la costumbre me traicionó", ¡me hará papilla! Además, ¡que costumbre ni que mis narices! ¡Soy un imbécil, esa es la única razón! ¡El peor de los idiotas! ¡Camus, insúltame por favor!— se lamentaba Milo caminando en círculos alrededor de la sala de Acuario, batiendo las manos en completa desesperanza.

Camus llevó una mano a su boca para cubrir un bostezo.

—Ve a buscarlo y ya. Si te adora tanto como se le nota, te perdonará.

Milo meditó por unos segundos. Deseaba con ganas que Camus tuviera razón, pero quedándose ahí con su poco cooperativo amigo no lo iba averiguar.

—Voy por él. Por lo que veo tú no serás de mucha ayuda. Deséame suerte.

Camus balbuceó algo entre que daba otra mordida a su manzana y una risa escapaba de sus labios. Milo no entendió lo que quiso decir, "suerte" quizás, o al menos eso decidió creer, pues la necesitaba de verdad.

Mientras bajaba pensaba lleno de pesimismo que Kanon probablemente jamás lo perdonaría por esto, y tendría toda la razón de no hacerlo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a perderlo por semejante estupidez. Lo fastidiaría hasta el cansancio si era necesario, para obtener su perdón y tenerlo de vuelta.

Se dirigió a Géminis a buscarlo.

Quizás era tonto por parte de Milo el pensar que Kanon estaría ahí si su intención era ocultarse. Pero mientras se le ocurría algo mejor, haría el intento en la tercera casa.

Continuó bajando, siendo consciente de que a cada minuto oscurecía más y más. Sería aún más difícil encontrar a Kanon con la pobre iluminación. Sobre todo si se había ido al bosque, lo cual era muy probable. Mientras pensaba distraído en dónde se podría haber metido el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas.

—Kanon… —Milo suspiró. Quién diría que el que mucho tiempo fuera un repudiado traidor le robaría el corazón de esta manera.

Bajó a toda velocidad los escalones restantes, y al llegar a la tercera casa, inspeccionó todo el templo en busca de alguna señal de vida, pero ninguno de sus dos guardianes se encontraba ahí. Milo se sentó en la entrada a esperar y pensar. Ya era de noche y Saga tendría que aparecer en algún momento. Quizás él tendría alguna idea de donde se habría metido Kanon.

Y de nuevo tuvo que recurrir a su paciencia para esperar al mencionado. En varias ocasiones, estuvo tentado a seguir su búsqueda sin recurrir a su ayuda. Hablar con Saga era algo que le provocaba temor. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar con él ahora. Sabía que iba a ser sumamente incómodo, pero al fin y al cabo, en algún momento tendrían que cruzar palabra de nuevo.

Finalmente pudo divisar a la lejanía a Saga, quien apenas venía subiendo las escaleras posteriores a Aries, así que tendría que esperar un poco más hasta que alcanzara Géminis. Y a cada metro que el otro se acercaba, crecía la aprehensión en Milo.

¿Qué diría Saga de verlo ahí? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando le preguntara por Kanon? ¿Lo ayudaría? ¿Se burlaría de su mala suerte? ¿Lo echaría de ahí a patadas? Demasiadas interrogantes en muy poco tiempo, que quizás serían contestadas muy pronto. Saga puso pie en la entrada de su templo, y observó curioso a Milo, que se levantó torpemente y comenzó a explicar las razones de su presencia allí, sin necesidad de que se le preguntara.

—Saga, necesito tu ayuda... Hice una tontería.

—Vaya sorpresa...— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Milo no le explicaría exactamente lo que había sucedido. Podría interpretarlo de otra manera, tal como Kanon lo había hecho. Decidió proporcionarle a Saga una sutil y superficial versión de los hechos.

—Dije algo que molestó a Kanon, y ahora se me desapareció por completo. Pensé que quizás tú sabrías a dónde pudo haber ido...

—¿No adivinas dónde puede estar?— preguntó Saga, curvando sus labios ligeramente hacia un lado y levantando una de sus cejas de manera apenas perceptible. Para él era muy obvio en donde podría estar su hermano si -según como Milo decía- se sentía molesto, pero el mencionado caballero de escorpión ahora sí que estaba confundido. Al parecer Saga encontraba su miserable situación muy divertida. Tal como Camus, quien aparte de masticar aquella tonta manzana, poco había hecho por ayudarlo. ¿Acaso nadie comprendía lo precario de la situación?

—No, y lo peor es que no creo que me perdone.

Ante el notorio entristecimiento de Milo, Saga decidió enseriarse. Si las cosas eran tan graves como para que Milo se pusiera así, entonces Kanon estaría mucho peor. Saga de repente se sintió muy curioso por el motivo de su discusión, pero optó por limitarse a tratar de ser de cierta ayuda.

—Él te quiere demasiado, te aseguro que ya te perdonó.

—No, es que lo que hice...

—No tienes que decírmelo a mí, sino irlo a buscar a él.

—¡Ése es el problema, no sé dónde está!

—Cuando uno se siente... mal... en ocasiones se refugia en cosas que alimentan tal estado depresivo, en un irónico intento de buscar alivio. En el caso de Kanon…

—¡Gracias, Saga!— Milo exclamó emocionado. No necesitó mayor explicación para emprender con rapidez su camino hacia el bosque.

/././

Después de la tremenda decepción que sufrió en el templo de Escorpión, hacía sólo un rato, Kanon no soportó ni un segundo más en la presencia de Milo, y simplemente se echó a correr lejos de él. Llegó así, a donde se encontraba en estos momentos, luchando por recuperar la descontrolada respiración, ocasionada por la esforzada carrera y su inagotable llanto. De pie, en el risco de Cabo Sunión, se inclinaba recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras inspiraba profundamente, y sus lágrimas caían al piso.

Decidió imitarlas y de la misma forma se sentó en el árido suelo, recogiendo sus piernas y dejando que el fresco viento de la noche alterara la trayectoria de las gotas saladas que caían por sus mejillas, logrando que algunas llegaran hasta sus labios. Alcanzó su mano para eliminarlas, y aprovechó para limpiar con furia un poco del líquido blanquecino que indiscretamente había escurrido más temprano de su boca y ensuciado su barbilla.

Lo peor era, que sus papilas gustativas aún podían saborear a Milo, y patéticamente ansiaban por más. Era imposible negarlo, por más daño que le causara, tenía que aceptar que lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, lo amaba. ¿Y él como había agradecido todo eso? Se había burlado de sus sentimientos.

Milo llegó demasiado lejos, ¿pensaba en su hermano mientras él...?

Kanon se sintió asqueado.

¿Así se habría sentido Saga cuando los vio besándose? Esta impresión de sentirse humillado, traicionado, de haber sido un entretenimiento y nada más. Saga debió advertirle... Kanon no se sentía estar hecho para esto. Ni para enamorarse y mucho menos para desilusiones mortales.

Su mirada se encontró con aquella cárcel submarina que se encontraba a cierta distancia hacia abajo. Siempre la había repudiado, había sido la protagonista de un sinfín de pesadillas, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez nunca debió salir de ahí. Les hubiera ahorrado a todos y a sí mismo mucho sufrimiento.

Kanon cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de calmar sus nervios. Todo en la vida tenía solución. O al menos eso había escuchado por ahí. Él podría seguir adelante. A menos que Milo, tal como en estos momentos, apareciera trayendo consigo aún más dolor, al recordarle el porqué de su presente situación.

—Aquí estás...

Kanon permaneció con sus ojos cerrados, su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas, mientras de pie a sus espaldas el dueño de la conocida voz se acercaba. Pudo escuchar el leve crujir de una rama que fue pisada cerca de ahí. Pudo sentir el escrutinio de aquella mirada sobre él.

—Kanon, yo sé que debes estar muy molesto, y lo siento tanto... la palabra salió de mi boca sin que fuera mi intención. Sé que no hay excusa que valga, pero... tienes que perdonarme. No quiero que me dejes…

Kanon soltó una carcajada que dejó a Milo estupefacto. No era para nada una risa de alegría, sino más bien de incredulidad. Milo se asustó al ver como el gemelo de pronto convertía tales carcajadas en amargos sollozos. Temió por el momento ser el responsable de una nueva era con un gemelo desquiciado. Pero despidiendo el pensamiento sin importancia, se vio a sí mismo dando un paso para ir al alcance de Kanon. Quería abrazarlo y levantarlo de ahí, detener su llanto. Sin embargo, se contuvo de hacerlo, porque sabía que en estos momentos, tal acción sería rechazada.

—Milo... realmente no soy lo que tú quieres, ¿cierto? Entiendo si echas de menos a Saga, pero podrías haberme ahorrado…esto.

Milo estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía. No negaría que todo había sido su culpa, pero Kanon debía comprender que no lo había hecho a propósito; el tener una mente un poco lenta no lo podía evitar, y durante esos momentos, la sangre simplemente no oxigenaba su cerebro lo suficiente. Realmente se sentía merecedor de algo de comprensión. Él también estaba pasando un mal rato, no le agradaba ser el culpable de aquellas lágrimas que Kanon derramaba. No le gustaba verlo tan afligido. No le gustaba esta situación para nada.

—Si quisiera estar con Saga, lo estaría... Enójate todo lo que quieras, pero no podrás librarte tan fácilmente de mí. Aquello fue un despiste del momento; un desliz, nada más. Sabes que no significa nada. Por favor, dime que lo sabes...

—¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? No lo sé. Y no lo entiendo. No entiendo cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa.

—Cometí un error, lo siento. ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? ¿Que soy un idiota, o que te amo?

—¿Qué?

—¡Que te amo, idiota!

Ante la particular declaración, Kanon no pudo evitar sonreír entre la seguridad de su escondido rostro.

Milo tenía razón; era un bruto. Hasta para confesarle sus sentimientos le faltaba tacto. Pero eso era otra de las cosas que le encantaban del tonto escorpión. Y podía sentir que las desesperadas palabras eran sinceras.

—¿No que tú eras el idiota?—preguntó Kanon, apenas siendo capaz de suprimir la risa, y aún negándose a levantar la cabeza.

—Tú lo serás también si no te paras de ahí en este instante y me besas inmediatamente.

Kanon se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó, tomándose su tiempo para apoyarse de las manos y ponerse de pie. Milo, sin embargo, se desesperó y corrió la pequeña distancia que los separaba, ahorcándolo con sus brazos y robándole un brioso beso que valdría por mil. Kanon casi se va para atrás ante el enérgico ataque de Milo, y ambos dieron un par de desequilibrados pasos hasta que el mayor halló su balance y evitó que ambos cayeran.

Kanon tomó a Milo de la cintura y despegó sus labios del otro, para voltear a apreciar el precipicio a sus espaldas. Decidiendo que ese lugar era peligroso para tales descuidadas demostraciones de amor, lo obligó a caminar hasta que estuvieron a salvo lejos de la orilla del risco.

Se tomaron un momento para estudiar sus rostros, como si hubieran pasado mucho tiempo sin verse. Se perdieron en las profundidades de sus ojos, quedando ambos hipnotizados por igual. Se sonrieron tontamente como sólo un par de enamorados lo sabe hacer. Y Kanon llevó su mano hasta la sonrosada mejilla de Milo antes de depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios, para inmediatamente después rodearlo con sus brazos.

Kanon aspiró el delicioso aroma de la abundante cabellera de Milo, mientras éste contestaba el abrazo y recargaba su cabeza contra el hombro del más alto. Ambientado por el amable silencio del momento, Milo pensó en lo extraño que se sentía haberle dicho esas palabras a Kanon. Pero era un agradable "extraño". Se sentía raramente bien, y correcto. Así que sin poder aguantar las ganas, se lo repitió.

—Te amo...

Kanon sintió un aturdidor hormigueo recorrer toda su piel ante aquel débil susurro. Recordó la primera vez que Milo le dijo esas palabras. En aquella ocasión, había cometido otra de sus imprudencias, confundiéndolo con alguien más. Pero aquello era el pasado. Ahora Kanon podía sonreír contra los cabellos de Milo, contando con la certeza de que esta vez esas palabras sí eran para él; dedicadas de manera intencional, consciente, sincera y exclusiva, a él.

**[Fin]**


End file.
